


Arrebatado pelo amor

by nely_midgar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Creature Fic, Dom/sub, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Good Tom Riddle, Het, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Smut, Vampires
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nely_midgar/pseuds/nely_midgar
Summary: Ao recuperar o último membro de sua família da loucura, ele aceita se mudar com a filha para treinar e aprender a controlar sua herança.Três homens, com várias centenas de anos, ainda esperam por seus verdadeiros companheiros.Que surpresa os aguarda com a chegada de seu novo aprendiz?OBS: A história está sendo escrita no momento. Quando a publicação terminar, corrigirei os erros que houver. Avise-me para que eu possa anota-los e corrigi-los futuramente.
Relationships: Amos Diggory/Mrs Diggory, Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Harry Potter, Aro (Twilight)/Harry Potter, Caius (Twilight)/Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Marcus (Twilight)/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Capítulo 1

Floresta de Dean

— Harry, você precisa me deixar verificar sua saúde. Há algo de errado e você sabe que não pode continuar assim. — Hermione disse com uma voz determinada não deixando espaço para discussão. Era a única maneira quando se tratava de seu amigo cabeça-dura.

Desde que o trio de ouro começou a caça às horcruxes, eles tem se escondido do mundo bruxo. Tudo estava ao verdadeiro caos. O ministério fora tomado por Voldemort e agora quem entregasse Harry Potter às autoridades, receberia um bom pagamento em galeões pela captura do fugitivo mais famoso. Eles até evitavam entrar em contato com os outros da família Weasley com medo de que alguém pudesse descobrir e usar isso como chantagem para se entregarem.

Tirando a fome que passavam, a saúde estava relativamente bem. Exceto Harry. É claro que tinha que ser ele, o problema. Nada de tão novo nisso.

Desde seu aniversário de dezessete anos, sua magia tem vacilado. Ele pode dormir por horas e ainda assim acorda exausto. Nada fica em seu estômago por muito tempo. Sua mágica se negava a fazer o que o dono mandava. Seu corpo definitivamente não estava em sincronia. 

Lógico que Harry sabia que precisava descobrir logo o que estava acontecendo consigo. Ele devia matar Voldemort, de acordo com a profecia. Mas como se faz isso quando sua magia se recusa a ser usada? Para ser sincero, ele nem sabia como devia derrotá-lo. Por mais que, de acordo com o falecido Diretor Dumbledore, após a destruição de todas as horcrux Voldemort poderia enfim ser morto para sempre, Harry ainda tinha sua apreensão. Como ele lutaria contra Voldemort, o lorde das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos? Harry era poderoso, modéstia à parte. Mas Voldemort tinha anos de experiência em seu currículo e seus comensais morreriam para salvar a vida de seu mestre. Então, a questão ainda permanece. Como isso tudo seria possível? 

Sabendo que eles não poderiam aparecer ao público indo até Saint Mungus para tentar descobrir o que havia de errado com ele, Harry, ainda relutante, aceitou que hermione fizesse um diagnóstico completo e direto. Por mais que ela passasse muito tempo estudando, a cura não era a sua área. Ela aprendeu o básico para caso eles precisassem de uma ajuda ao longo dos anos. Eles agradecem por ela ter aprendido ao menos alguns feitiços. Se não fosse por eles, talvez não tenham sobrevivido por cada provação durante os anos de estudo em Hogwarts.

— Tudo bem. Mas seja rápida. — A voz de Harry saiu com uma resignação como quando se espera por algo ruim. 

— Ah, Harry. Francamente. Deixa de ser um bebê chorão ou eu vou te enfeitiçar a ponto de nem sua magia conseguir te ajudar a sair dessa cama. Pelo menos até que eu esteja satisfeita. Estamos entendidos? — Hermione perguntou bruscamente e Harry quebrou o contato com os olhos da menina. Confirmando apenas com um aceno de cabeça. Sua amiga podia ser assustadora quando queria. 

— Bem, companheiro. Eu te disse para ficar quieto e deixar que ela fizesse logo o que pretendia para ficar tranquila. Mas quando você me ouve? Essa é durona e teimosa. — Seu amigo ruivo, Ronald, falou de seu lugar num pequeno tronco próximo à barraca.

— Você também não começa, Ronald. Ou eu vou enfeitiça-lo também e você ficará um longo tempo sem sua voz até aprender a escolher bem suas palavras.

— Calma, Mione. Não está mais aqui quem falou. — Ron levantou ambas as mãos em sinal de rendição e sentou-se no final do colchão de Harry. Hermione lançou o feitiço padrão de diagnóstico que aprendeu num dos livros da sessão restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts. 

Enquanto a pena escrevia num pergaminho conjurado todo o diagnóstico tanto do corpo quanto do núcleo mágico de Harry, Hermione lançou os feitiços para curar algumas contusões, passou uma pomada específica para fechar as cicatrizes menores e rasas e empurrou algumas poções para Harry tomar. Hermione começou a fazer uma anotação mental dos ingredientes que precisava conseguir para algumas poções futuras quando o feitiço de diagnóstico terminou e o pergaminho caiu em suas mãos fazendo-a se assustar.

A menina começou a ler as informações e riscou as que ela já havia curado. Nada de tão mal havia acontecido no corpo de seu amigo. Bem, tinhas alguns ossos quebrados, mas nada com o que se preocupar. Ela já tinha as devidas poções para isso. Os anos em que viveu com Harry, a ensinou a sempre ter na bolsa certas poções.

Olhando para o que havia com a magia dele, ela arregalou os olhos e soltou um som baixo mas que foi ouvido tanto por Ron quanto por Harry. 

— O que foi, Mione? — Harry perguntou curioso, tentando ler o papel na mão da amiga.

— Harry, acredito que temos que ir à Gringotts. — Ela falou indo diretamente ao problema.

— Você está maluca, Hermione? Nós somos procurados. Nos querem em Azkaban, isso se tivermos sorte. Harry provavelmente seria morto por Voldemort na frente do público para mostrar que tem domínio sobre o mundo bruxo. Você está bem da cabeça?

— Tenho que concordar com Ron. Seria o nosso fim e o fim do mundo bruxo se aparecêssemos. Esqueceu o motivo real de estarmos escondidos?

— Eu não sou a bruxa mais inteligente do nosso tempo por nada. — A bruxa falou exasperada. — Tenho poção polissuco pronta para uso e tenho alguns cabelos de trouxas. Eu me preparei antes de sairmos em busca das horcruxes.

— Tudo bem. Uma parte está feita. Mas e a outra?

— Como assim a outra? Temos tudo pronto. — O tom de Hermione foi aumentando ao longo de sua fala.

— Hermione. Acho que sei do que Harry está falando. — Ron tentou apaziguar a amiga. — Companheiro, Gringotts é um local neutro. Por isso eles não estão em nenhum dos lados da guerra. Os goblins se preocupam apenas com o ouro. — Hermione ao perceber, continuou. 

— Há muito tempo um tratado foi assinado entre o ministério bruxo e Gringotts. Assim como os goblins não tomariam partido quando guerras acontecessem no mundo bruxo, os bruxos não interfeririam na política goblin. É por isso que quando entramos em Gringotts, estamos sucetíveis apenas às leis dos goblins. 

— Eu não sabia disso... — Harry disse com a voz baixa. 

— Está tudo bem, companheiro. Às vezes esquecemos que você não foi criado no mundo bruxo como eu e nem é uma traça da biblioteca como Hermione. 

— Ron, acredito que nem se ele fosse como um de nós, ele saberia se não contássemos à ele. Tem um lorde das trevas querendo matá-lo e até hoje ele não recebeu um descanso. 

— Pessoal, ainda estou aqui. Ok? — Harry se fez presente na conversa novamente.

— Desculpe companheiro. 

— Então, Harry. Levante-se desse colchão e vista algo adequado. Vocês dois, na verdade. Vou pegar as poções e logo depois desmontamos o acampamento. 

— Mione. Antes de irmos. Eu preciso saber porquê exatamente precisamos ir até Gringotts. Não seria mais lógico irmos à St. Mungus?

— Harry, acredite em mim. Apenas Gringotts resolverá parcialmente seu problema. E creio que é melhor irmos logo. — Hermione deu um tempo no que estava fazendo e se virou para seu amigo falando suavemente com ele. — Se troquem enquanto observo as poções.

Seguindo as instruções de Hermione, ambos os garotos se vestiram o mais apresentáveis possíveis com o guarda-roupa limitado. Por cima das roupas trouxas, eles colocaram uma capa e limparam o rosto. Ron passou os dedos pelos cabelos a fim de deixar um aspecto de menos bagunçado. Harry nem tentou domar o seu ninho de passarinho, mais conhecido por ele como cabelo. Maldito DNA Potter. Ele não podia ter ficado com os cabelos da mãe? 

Assim que Hermione voltou com as poções, os meninos desmontaram o acampamento. Ainda esperaram a poção ficar da cor certa antes de tomarem. Harry fez a pergunta que estava presa em sua cabeça.

— Mione, você não me disse qual é o meu problema.

— Harry, precisamos fazer um teste. E esse teste é mais seguro se fizermos com os goblins. A magia deles impede de que algo falso apareça no pergaminho e todas as informações possíveis sobre alguém, aparecerá. Tudo lá é completo e confiável. — Hermione respondeu desviando da pergunta original.

Desfazendo as alas que colocaram na área, Harry tomou coragem para falar com seus amigos. Ele sempre tentava dizer, mas a coragem da grifinória não aparecia. Assim que todos se prepararam para tomar a poção e segurar a chave de portal que os levaria direto à um caixa de Gringotts, Harry os pediu para aguardarem mais um pouco. Quando seus amigos o encararam esperando, ele conseguiu falar.

— Ron, Mione... Vocês são meus melhores amigos. Eu realmente amo vocês. Vou ser sincero, estou com medo de algo acontecer conosco. Eu preciso que vocês saibam de algo antes de sairmos daqui. — Harry olhava para um ponto fixo. A coragem já quase se esvaindo mas ele a agarrou fortemente. — Há algo, que aconteceu e eu escondi de vocês. Mas vocês precisam entender que não era só a minha segurança que estava em risco. Estou realmente apavorado de tudo isso dar errado e preciso da ajuda de vocês caso isso se concretize.


	2. Capítulo 2

Privet Drive

Com as férias antes do quarto ano, Harry se "programou" e tentou entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. É claro que ele suspeitava de algumas coisas e ele só pedia que esse ano fosse tranquilo para ele meditar tudo o que havia acontecido com ele e que rumo tomaria futuramente.

Harry conhecera Cedric, o herdeiro dos Diggory após a partida de quadribol da grifinória contra a lufa-lufa. O garoto do quinto ano era gentil e calmo. Todas as boas qualidades lufanas se adequava completamente à ele. Mesmo ganhando a partida de quadribol, ele ainda dizia que não fora por mérito. Afinal, ele ganhara porque Harry ficou incapacitado por cair da vassoura após ficar próximo à um dementador. O menino verdadeiramente se preocupou com Harry e a partir daquele dia, eles criaram um tipo de amizade secreta. Ninguém sabia, nem mesmo seus melhores amigos. Cedric tinha medo de que relacionassem sua amizade apenas pela fama de Harry. O jovem da grifinória gostava de ter um segredo, porque pela primeira vez, era algo dele, que ele escolheu. Viver com os Dursley te deixa assim.

Durante as férias, antes dele ir para a toca, ambos trocaram cartas. Lógico que apenas quando os Dursley não estavam em casa. Cedric sabia sobre o que Harry passava durante as férias. O mais jovem, pela primeira vez, se sentiu bem a ponto de se abrir sobre sua vida doméstica. E foi bom. O lufano não o julgou e nem o tratou com pena. Sempre que podia, Cedric mandava seu elfo entregar comida para Harry e o menino mais novo era grato por isso. Sua "amada" família trouxa sempre trancava com correntes e cadeados a geladeira e a dispensa para não correr o risco do bruxo os roubar.

Quando Harry foi finalmente para a toca, ele e Cedric ficaram animados por saber que conseguiriam se encontrar antes do final das férias. No dia em que eles pegariam a chave do portal para a copa, Harry trabalhou suas expressões para que assim que se encontrasse com o menino mais velho, não suspeitassem sobre ambos já se conhecerem. 

Todos se cumprimentaram e Harry ficou mais tranquilo por ter passado por isso sem levantar suspeitas. Antes da chave ser ativada, o pai de Cedric, Amos Diggory, se gabava pelo filho ter vencido o grande Harry Potter. Cedric tentou de todas as formas possíveis fazer com que o pai parasse. Afinal, Harry caindo da vassoura após o ataque do dementador fazendo-o ver a morte da mãe, não significa que ele fosse ruim no esporte e seu filho fosse maravilhoso. Mas o mais velho dos Diggory apenas o ignorou. Antes que a situação pudesse piorar, Arthur avisou que logo a chave seria ativada. 

Assim que eles chegaram no local, os Weasley se separaram dos Diggory. Harry arrumou suas coisas na barraca e decidiu sair para ver tudo ao redor sem a presença dos seus amigos. Ele precisava de um tempo sozinho para pensar em tudo o que aconteceu com ele desde o seu terceiro ano. Entre descobrir que um fugitivo de Azkaban era, na verdade, seu padrinho e o pequeno segredo sobre sua amizade com o herdeiro Diggory, o mago não teve tempo de fazer uma pausa e organizar sua mente.

Andando sem rumo, ele passou calmamente por cada lembrança que o fez se sentir... diferente, por assim dizer. Tropeçando numa raíz, ele percebeu que havia se aprofundado na floresta por ter se perdido em seus pensamentos. Ao ouvir passos próximo à ele, Harry já segurou sua varinha nas mãos. Preparado para qualquer coisa que aparecesse. 

— Ei, calma. Sou eu. — Uma voz calma surgiu. Ao olhar para cima, Harry percebera que era Cedric, o dono da voz. 

— Oh, me desculpe. Eu me perdi em meus pensamentos. Como sempre... — A voz de Harry foi morrendo aos poucos. Já se perdendo novamente. 

— O que anda lhe preocupando? — Cedric os guiou para um tronco próximo à eles e sentaram-se lado a lado. 

Poucos dias antes do ano letivo terminar, Harry, por impulso, tocou seus lábios brevemente aos de Cedric. Quando se separou, eles se encararam e antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Cedric o puxou para mais perto e deu um verdadeiro beijo em Harry. 

O beijo fora suave, quase tímido. Seus lábios se conectaram como se pertencessem um ao outro. Persuadindo Harry a dar passagem para Cedric aprofundar o beijo, suas línguas se tocaram e um choque prazeroso passou por ambos os corpos. Naquele momento, não havia nada para eles. Existia apenas a boca um do outro. Cedric puxou Harry pela cintura para fechar qualquer mínimo espaço que ainda houvesse entre eles. Harry passou seus braços envolta do pescoço de Cedric e enterrou seus dedos no cabelo no mais velho, afim de conseguir se segurar quando suas pernas ameaçaram ficarem bambas. Foi o primeiro beijo de Harry, e para ele fora perfeito. Ambos os meninos tentaram manter o beijo sem malícia. Nenhum dois dois estavam prontos para algo a mais. 

Quando se separaram, o rosto de Harry ameaçou ficar num tom vívido de vermelho. Cedric apenas sorria com carinho para ele. Naquele momento, perceberam que não havia mais volta. Aquele beijo apaixonado foi o que selou seu agora, namoro.

— Oh, hum... me desculpe... eu... — Cedric cortou Harry fazendo-o parar de balbuciar sem sentido. 

— Harry... faz tempo que desejo fazer isso. Não peça desculpas. 

— Você queria? Mas... como? Eu não entendo... — Harry ainda não encontrou o olhar de Cedric.

— Eu te observava de longe. Desde que começamos essa amizade. Pensei que nunca poderia chegar à isso... 

— Eu... 

— Por favor, não estrague o momento. Eu ainda me sinto nas nuvens. Sua boca é incrível. Tão doce, tão sedutora...

— É... Cedric... foi o meu primeiro beijo, pra ser sincero com você. — Harry disse depois de pensar por um curto momento se diria a verdade ou não. 

— Fico feliz por ter sido seu primeiro. Pretendo ser o único se você me der a chance de tentarmos algo mais que amizade. 

— Acho que está tudo bem. Mas você tem mais experiência que eu. Então...

— Vou adorar te ensinar o que sei. Espero que possamos aprender juntos ao longo do caminho também. — Cedric disse com um sorriso brincando no rosto

— Ok... 

E depois daquela única palavra, uma incrível sessão de beijos se seguiu. Aquele havia sido o melhor dia para Harry. Ele não se arrependera em nenhum momento de ter se entregado à essa chance com Cedric Diggory, capitão e buscador da lufa-lufa, herdeiro puro sangue dos Diggory, futuro medimago e um ser maravilhoso, aos olhos de Harry. 

— Ei, olá... tudo bem por aí ou alguém se perdeu novamente em pensamentos? — Cedric perguntou acenando com a mão na frente do rosto de Harry. 

— Eu estava pensando em como tudo começou. E...

— Harry, amor. O que tanto lhe aflige? E não ouse dizer que "não é nada". — Cedric disse firme mas com um leve tom de carinho. 

— Eu não sei se estou pronto pra isso. O que as pessoas dirão? Os Weasley são como uma família para mim, não quero perdê-los. Meus tios sempre disseram que relações homoafetivas eram erradas. Não sei o que fazer... Não quero que isso acabe. Pela primeira vez, me sinto vivo e vejo um futuro feliz. — As lágrimas presas nos olhos de Harry começaram a cair e ele não fez nada para impedi-las de rolar livremente pelo seu rosto. 

— Oh, meu amor... — Cedric puxou Harry para os seus braços e tentou acalmar o menino que soluçava e se entregava àquele sentimento. 

— Não sei o que fazer, Cedric. Eu gosto do que temos. Não quero perdê-lo... — O menino de olhos verdes conseguiu dizer quando conseguiu se acalmar consideravelmente para dizer as palavras sem ser interrompido. 

— Você nunca irá me perder. Estarei contigo para sempre. Não deixarei de sair do seu lado, a menos que você me peça. 

— Jura? — A voz de Harry saiu quebrada. E naquele momento, o menino que dormia no armário debaixo da escada e era sempre maltratado pelos parentes trouxas, tentou se agarrar à sua tábua de salvação.

Cedric queria matar os malditos trouxas que quebraram seu namorado. O menino não merecia isso. Ele sempre usou uma armadura na frente de todos, mas quando eram apenas os dois, ele a largava e se mostrava como verdadeiramente era. Apenas um adolescente, que tem seus medos e impulsos. Que chora e ri. Que luta e tem seus momentos de fraqueza. 

— Eu juro, de todo o meu coração, eu faço essa promessa. Sempre estarei ao seu lado. Sempre lhe amarei. Sempre lhe cuidarei. Sempre lhe protegerei. Nunca deixarei de estar ao seu lado, com você, em seu coração. Não importa o que aconteça. Você sempre terá uma parte minha em você. Eu te amo, Harry James Potter. E nada mudará esse sentimento que tenho por ti. — Cedric segurou carinhosamente o rosto de menino mais baixo e selou seu lábios, derramando todo o amor e todas as suas promessas naquele beijo. 

— Eu também te amo, Cedric Amos Diggory. E sempre te amarei. — Harry disse ao terminar do beijo. 

— Nosso amor não é errado. Não importa o que as pessoas digam. Se alguém lhe julgar por sua orientação, então essas pessoas não o merecem. Você é o ser mais puro e gentil que eu já conheci e sou grato demais por isso. Nunca deixe que as pessoas lhe atinjam. Eu me deixo claro? 

— Cristal, meu amor. — Harry conseguiu sorrir para o seu namorado. 

— Agora, vamos. Está na hora de você voltar para sua família. Eles devem estar te procurando. — O lufano se levantou e estendeu sua mão para puxar Harry. 

— Tudo bem. Eu vou indo. Fique bem. 

E com um último beijo, ambos se separaram. Harry encontrou sua família e seguiu para seus lugares a fim de assistir à partida. Foi sua primeira experiência e ele amou cada momento.

Cedric sempre sabia como tranquilizar seu coração, e ele era extremamente grato por ter o lufano em sua vida.

Tão perdido em pensamentos, o grifinório assustou-se quando foi trazido para a realidade de repente.

— Harry? 

— Vocês se lembram de quando eu passei por um momento difícil e quase entrei em depressão no final do nosso quarto ano? — Harry decidiu seguir um caminho diferente das suas memórias.

— A gente lembra, companheiro. Entendemos que foi complicado para você, por ter tido um encontro com Voldemort e ter presenciado sua ressurreição. — Ron respondeu por ele e por Hermione. 

— Não foi apenas por isso... Eu... droga, não sei se consigo. — A última frase saiu como um murmúrio mas ainda foi ouvido por seus amigos. 

Ron e Hermione trocaram um olhar preocupado. Havia algo incomodando Harry e enquanto eles não soubessem o que era, não poderiam tentar ajudá-lo. Ele sempre esteve lá por eles, e, naquele momento, se sentiram mal por não perceberem que aquele acontecimento ainda o afetava tanto. Eles definitivamente não se sentiram como bons amigos. Sentiram que precisavam ajudar no que pudesse, tentariam realizar até o impossível pelo bem do seu melhor amigo. Nenhuma dor que ele passou foi merecida. 

Harry lembrou daquele dia especial, fora um dos dias mais felizes para ele. Os pesadelos eram baseados no que passou no cemitério e sempre terminava com Cedric dizendo que Harry havia falhado com ele. Aquela dor ainda era tão vívida... mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Ele sabia que nunca se recuperaria, mas agora, era suportável.

Hoje era o dia dos meninos se encontrarem no banheiro do monitor. Decidiram se encontrarem apenas 3 dias aleatórios por semana para não levantarem suspeitas. Cedric havia dito para ele se arrumar porque seria uma noite especial. Sem discutir, Harry fez o que foi pedido. 

Quando chegou até o banheiro dos monitores, ele viu que Cedric não estava lá. Sabendo que o namorado podia estar o esperando numa sala que era conectada secretamente ao banheiro, ele seguiu o caminho. Não sabendo o que o esperaria, ele abriu a porta com as mãos tremendo de ansiedade. 

Foi sorte encontrar a sala. Na verdade, Harry era bastante curioso e sempre explorava o grande banheiro quando havia chance. Assim que encontrou a sala, ele contou a Cedric e ali, eles faziam suas refeições juntos, já que não podiam sair para Hogsmeade por medo de suspeitarem de algo. 

— Cedric? 

— Amor, você está lindo... — Cedric disse ao ver como Harry estava vestido. 

Ambos os garotos não estavam com roupas formais. Mas estavam com sua melhor roupa de saída. Eles definitivamente se apreciaram por um bom tempo até se sentirem satisfeitos. Harry olhou ao redor da sala e parou o olhar na mesa. Ela estava decorada casualmente e no meio situava-se lindas gardênias e lírios. Neste momento Harry percebeu que algo estava acontecendo e ele não estava acompanhando. Antes dele fazer qualquer pergunta, Cedric falou. 

— Venha, meu amor. Relaxe. Hoje a noite é para você.

Cedendo às falas do namorado, ele se aproximou do lufano e o beijou apaixonadamente. Eles não precisavam lutar pelo domínio, era tudo tão perfeito que Harry se entregava completamente ao mais velho e nunca se arrependia de deixar o controle em suas mãos.

Sentando-se em seus lugares, eles desfrutaram de um maravilhoso jantar, cortesia dos elfos, e falaram sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. Para eles, o assunto nunca acabava. Sempre surgia algo para preencher um possível momento de silêncio. Ao terminarem, eles sentaram num sofá em frente à lareira acesa e se abraçaram por um momento, até Cedric se levantar do sofá e se ajoelhar na frente de Harry segurando suas mãos. 

— Amor... Eu nem sei por onde começar. Amanhã é a última tarefa. E logo depois, as férias. Eu sinto que preciso fazer isso agora. Queria esperar por um tempo mas quero você de todas as formas. 

Por um momento de silêncio, Harry apenas olhou apreensivamente para Cedric e percebeu que o namorado tremia. Para não interromper o mais velho, o grifinório apenas encontrou o olhar do namorado e acenou com a cabeça positivamente, afim de fazê-lo continuar. 

— Harry. Eu te amo. Amo como nunca amei outra pessoa. Eu sei que somos jovens, mas acredito que seja o certo fazer isso agora. Eu não suporto esconder meus sentimentos por medo do que outras pessoas dirão. Você é meu tudo e me tornou uma pessoa melhor. — Pegando uma caixa em suas vestes com a mão desocupada, Cedric a abriu e colocou nas mãos de Harry. 

— Ced... 

— Quando o torneio acabar, eu quero apresentá-lo à minha família. Não como Harry Potter, o garoto que sobreviveu e o garoto que namora o capitão da lufa-lufa. Quero apresentá-lo como meu amor por toda a vida, quem me faz feliz. O meu futuro marido. 

Harry já chorava com as palavras de Cedric. O anel era perfeito. Banhado em ouro com o brasão da família Diggory e enfeitado com algumas esmeraldas. Ainda soluçando e as mãos tremendo ao segurar a caixa, o mais novo sentiu Cedric tocar seu rosto carinhosamente com as costas das mãos. 

— Harry, me faria a honra de me tornar seu marido? Pra te amar e lhe cuidar por toda a minha vida? Para protegê-lo mas também lutar ao seu lado sempre que for preciso? Para lhe segurar em meus braços quando a tristeza vier e rir junto a ti quando a alegria chegar? Para ser o pai dos seus futuros filhos? Você me aceita em sua vida e se tornará o futuro consorte Potter-Diggory? 

Harry se jogou nos braços de Cedric e chorou tudo o que estava em seu coração. Ele se agarrou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Jorrando beijos por todo o rosto de seu amor, Harry clamou sua resposta. 

— Sim. Sim. Mil vezes sim! Eu te amo. — Harry disse a última parte encarando o seu amor nos olhos. Aqueles belos olhos com uma imensidão de sentimentos, todos direcionados à si. Ele se sentia despido de qualquer coisa. Era como se aqueles olhos pudessem ver todos os seus segredos. 

— Venha, meu amor... — Cedric colocou o anel nos dedos de seu, agora, noivo. Ele iniciou um beijo casto mas o beijo foi ganhando intensidade e seus corpos tentavam entrar em contato através de todas àquelas roupas. Claro que eles nunca passaram de beijos. 

— Cedric, leve-me. Faça-me teu. Pegue o meu corpo porque meu coração já lhe pertence. — Harry sussurrou no ouvido de Cedric. — Mas me guie. Será minha primeira vez. 

— Amor, vamos aprender tudo juntos. Por mais que eu não seja virgem, nunca estive com outro homem. — Cedric beijou os nós dos dedos de Harry e o levantou. 

Transfigurando o sofá num colchão confortável, os meninos se deitaram e ali, ficaria marcado a primeira vez dos dois. Naquela mesma sala, a magia de Hogwarts se uniu aos meninos fortificando ainda mais o amor compartilhado. Anos poderiam se passar, mas sempre que alguém entrasse naquele cômodo, poderia sentir o sentimento puro e verdadeiro que foi derramado de diversas maneiras. Mesmo não conhecendo os donos da magia, as pessoas ainda seriam tocadas. 

Hogwarts sabendo que seus amados meninos iriam passar por uma grande provação no dia seguinte, entregou-lhes seu próprio presente. Um presente que sempre uniria seus corações.

Quando a magia de Hogwarts explodiu em vários flash ao redor do casal, Harry se desfez entre seus estômagos e Cedric finalmente chegou ao ápice dentro de seu amante. 

Entre a concentração em seu prazer e a névoa pós orgasmo, os recém noivos não perceberam a magia ainda rodando pela sala e fazendo o seu trabalho.

Após alguns momentos de plenitude, Cedric limpou os dois com um feitiço e puxou Harry para que a cabeça do mais novo pudesse ficar sob seu peito nu. 

— Harry?

— Hm... — O menino resmungou por ter sido tirado de seu cochilo. Ele se sentia bem, completo, mas também cansado após sua atividade.

— O anel que eu te dei estava no cofre principal da minha família. Toda vez que alguém entrar em um noivado, o chefe da família precisa ser contatado.

— E...? — Harry perguntou quando seu namorado parou de repente. Ao estudar melhor o que seu companheiro queria dizer, Harry enrijeceu. — Cedric... Você quer dizer que Amos sabe sobre nós? — O grifinório queria ter certeza.

— Sim. Meus pais sabem, na verdade. Calma. Eles apoiam e querem te conhecer melhor. Minha mãe está radiante ao pensar nos planos para o nosso futuro casamento. Tive que ter uma conversa séria com meu pai, e quando expliquei algumas coisas, ele prometeu que deixaria seus preconceitos de lado para poder conhecer o Harry que eu conheço. — Cedric esclareceu para seu pequeno noivo. 

— Eu prometo que farei o meu melhor para não explodir com Lorde Amos. Mas tenho certeza de que me darei super bem com Lady Yara.

— É tudo o que peço. — O mais velho beijou seu namorado castamente.

— Não estou preparado para contar pra minha família. Apenas recentemente contei pra Sirius. Ele quer te conhecer, afinal. 

— Podemos marcar um encontro durante as férias. Como isso soa para você? 

— Maravilhoso. — Harry virou a cabeça para o seu namorado e deixou um beijo em sua bochecha.

Ambos os jovens se aconchegaram e fecharam os olhos para que pudessem descansar antes de voltar cada um para sua sala comunal. 

— Harry, você não precisa nos dizer nada... — Hermione tentou passar segurança ao amigo. 

— Não. Eu preciso. — Harry disse. Tirando os feitiços que escondiam o anel de noivado. Ao olhar para sua mão, as lágrimas ameaçaram rolar. Era uma lembrança agridoce. Harry levantou as mãos e mostrou aos amigos. Havia choque no rosto de ambos quando perceberam que tipo de anel era. 

— Companheiro... isso é... 

— Sim, Ron. Um anel de noivado. Mas não é só isso que preciso contar à vocês... 

— Você não é obrigado a nos dizer algo. É sua vida e seu particular, Harry. Nós somos seus amigos e sempre estaremos com você, não importa o quê. 

— Eu sei disso. Apenas me dê um tempo. Não sei por onde começar... 

Depois de um tempo, Harry já com tudo organizado na cabeça, contou aos amigos sobre sua amizade com Cedric, como tudo chegou ao namoro e como eles ficaram noivos. Contou todos os planos que fizeram, as promessas ditas... Quando ele terminou de contar a primeira parte, o trio estava sentado no chão da floresta. Um feitiço havia sido levantado para protegê-los. 

Ron e Hermione ficaram calados durante todo o tempo, permitindo que o amigo terminasse a história. Lágrimas rolavam e nenhum dos três tentou secá-las, sabendo que não adiantaria.

Quando tudo se acalmou, Harry suspirou. Ainda havia tanto para ser dito...


	3. Capítulo 3

Essa parte seria a mais difícil. Ele tinha medo da reação dos amigos, mas ainda contaria. Era necessário e ele não podia esconder isso para sempre. 

Após o torneio, Harry chorou. Ele entrou em estado de calamidade. Perdera seu primeiro amor. Perdera o homem que o fazia feliz. Perdera seu noivo e não pôde fazer nada. Ele olhou inutilmente para o corpo já sem vida de Cedric. Ele estava preso pelas amarras que rabicho havia conjurado assim que ele e Cedric chegaram ao cemitério através da chave de portal. 

Ver a vida deixando os olhos de seu amor, fora doloroso. Havia doído mais ainda quando aqueles olhos que antes era de um cinza tão vívido, agora mortos, apenas com uma escuridão profunda estava direcionado à si. Era como se todas as promessas que fizeram fossem apenas poeiras ao vento. Algumas nunca poderiam serem cumpridas. 

Durante todo o ritual, Harry havia ficado atordoado. Ele não percebeu tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor. Ele lutou para que seus olhos e mente focassem na situação atual, mas só havia Cedric. 

Quando Harry e Voldemort levantaram as varinhas e conjuram feitiços, as varinhas se ligaram e uma névoa saiu da varinha de Voldemort, tomando forma. Ambos os magos estavam presos pela magia, Voldemort preocupado demais tentando focar o feitiço em Harry, não percebeu a névoa tomando forma de James e Lily Potter e Cedric Diggory. 

— Harry, meu amor. Nós sempre te amaremos. Confie em nós e use nossa última magia para se proteger e pegar a taça novamente. 

— Ei, campeão. Sinto muito por não estarmos com você. Mas saiba que nunca deixamos de vigiá-lo e protegê-lo da forma que pudemos durante todos esses anos. Sua mãe e eu te amamos. — Seu pai disse com uma voz suave e um sorriso brincando em seu rosto. — Antes de irmos, há alguém que pretende falar com você uma última vez.

— Amor da mamãe, nunca esqueça que estaremos em seu coração. E por favor, quando descobrir toda a verdade, conte-nos, nós precisamos saber uma última coisa antes de caminharmos em paz por toda a eternidade do lado de cá. — A mãe dele falou mais uma vez e sua figura se esvaiu com a de seu pai. 

— Ei... 

Harry olhou para outro lado e viu a névoa em forma de Cedric. Naquele momento, seu coração acelerou e seus olhos encheram com ainda mais lágrimas. Tudo o que seus pais haviam dito, havia ido para o fundo de sua mente. A curiosidade que eles despertaram em seu ser, havia sumido e tudo voltou a se resumir apenas em Cedric Diggory, seu falecido noivo. 

— Ced... por que? — Harry não lutou contra as lágrimas desta vez. 

— Amor, minha paixão... Meu coração sempre vai lhe pertencer. Por mais que eu não esteja fisicamente com você, sempre estarei presente em seu coração. Em pouco tempo você descobrirá que não estará sozinho e saberá que independente do que aconteça, uma parte de mim estará com você fisicamente. Eu sinto muito por não estar com você e por não poder seguir todos os nossos planos... 

— Ced, você não tem culpa de nada... 

— Você também não tem culpa, meu amor. Tire da sua cabeça que minha morte está em suas mãos. Você não merece toda a dor que lhe foi causada, muito menos carregar uma culpa que não é sua. 

— Volta pra mim... 

— Eu não posso, meu amor, infelizmente. Mas eu desejo uma vida repleta de amor e boas amizades por toda a sua vida. — Cedric disse com um sorriso aguado e cheio de sentimentos em seu rosto.

— Você sabe que eu não posso, eu não consigo. Preciso de você. Aqui. Comigo. — Harry implorou. 

— Harry, siga minhas instruções. Tudo bem, meu amor? Assim que eu disser, você corre até a taça que ela o levará de volta à Hogwarts. 

— Mas...

— Amor, faça o que eu digo, por favor. Quero o melhor para você. Faz isso, por mim. 

— Eu te amo, meu amor. 

— Eu também te amo, Harry. Sempre e sempre. — Cedric disse uma última vez. 

Focando toda a magia ao seu redor, Harry a dirigiu para sua varinha e aumentou a intensidade do feitiço. Assim que ele conseguiu a distração, ele fez o que seu amor pediu, ele tocou a taça enquanto segurava o corpo sem vida do noivo. 

Depois disso, tudo foi um borrão. Ele foi clamado como vencedor do torneio. Moody era na verdade Bart Crouch Jr. Voldemort voltou com um corpo meio cobra. Dumbledore conversando com os Diggory sobre o funeral de Cedric. O tumulto na escola. A seção de perguntas sobre tudo o que aconteceu no cemitério. 

Harry fez tudo no automático. Ele não parou para pensar e refletir. Apenas seguiu o que os outros pediram. Quando deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, o sono o reivindicou rapidamente. Mesmo o corpo e a mente ainda sobrecarregados, ele não conseguiu paz durante o sono. 

Havia Cedric e ele, abraços em frente à uma lareira, na nova casa deles. Ambos descansando depois de um longo dia e trocando um beijo calmo e sensual. Quando o beijo ficou amargo, Harry se afastou logo soltando um grito de terror. 

Seu amado Cedric, não era ele mesmo. Seus olhos estavam sem foco. De seu nariz saía um líquido da cor preta. Quando a boca se abriu, saiu sempre a mesma frase. Uma repetição de "você me matou". Ele tentou parar com isso. Ele se sentia ainda mais culpado. Era inevitável. 

Aquele sonho sempre se repetia. Uma e outra vez. Toda vez ao acordar, ele tentava se lembrar das últimas palavras de Cedric antes dele pegar a taça e voltar pra Hogwarts. 

Durante as férias, Harry se sentiu cansado, enjoado. Se fosse outras vezes, ele ignoraria. Mas seu corpo começou a mudar. Ele ganhou mais massa corporal. Às vezes surgia uma estranha vontade de comer coisas sem sentido. Suas emoções estação à flor da pele, mais que o normal. O grifinório sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas por não saber o quê, tudo o estava assustando.

Esperando que nada estivesse de errado com o seu corpo, a ponto de prejudicá-lo seriamente, ele esperou seus tios saírem de casa e juntou alguns trocados perdidos pela casa. Ele seguiu para o quintal de trás do número quatro da rua dos Alfeneiros, foi até o ponto de ônibus mais próximo e desceu no caldeirão furado. Pedindo passagem para o beco diagonal, ele foi até Gringotts e pediu por uma sala com lareira particular. 

— Mansão Diggory, estudo de Lady Yara. — Harry disse após se ajoelhar em frente à lareira e jogar o pó de flú.

— Harry? — Yara chamou após ver a aflição no rosto do menino que estava noivo de seu único filho. Após o torneio, eles conversaram e um ajudou o outro durante o luto pela morte de Cedric. Não foi fácil, isso os atingiu fortemente. Yara se apegou tão rápido ao jovem, que eles chegaram a trocar algumas escassas cartas durante esse tempo. 

— Yara, você pode passar pelo flú? Estou em Gringotts. Pedi por uma sala particular. — Harry estava à ponto de suplicar. Ele se sentia tão mal, tão enjoado...

— Claro, meu filho. Vou apenas chamar Amos e logo estaremos aí. Aguente bem. — E com isso, Yara saiu da sala e foi procurar pelo marido. 

Anos estava em seu estudo. Sentado em sua cadeira, ele segurava um retrato de quando seu filho havia recebido a carta de Hogwarts. Era uma tradição dos Diggory frequentar a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas com eles saindo de uma recente guerra, ele tinha tanto medo que desejou que seu único filho e herdeiro estudasse em casa com tutores aprovados pelo ministério britânico bruxo. 

Pode-se dizer que Yara não gostou disso. Ela queria continuar a tradição e queria que seu filho fizesse amizades e qualquer outra coisa que garotos de sua idade faziam. Depois de longas discussões, Amos viu que não ganharia e aceitou com um gosto amargo na boca. 

Cedric cresceu um menino saudável, brincalhão, inteligente... Ele era como qualquer outro garoto em sua juventude, mas o que o destacou, foi seu caráter. Ele não via o mal nas pessoas. Ele podia conversar com qualquer pessoa de qualquer idade. Falava de política, quadribol, matérias de Hogwarts, etc. Era versado em qualquer assunto. 

Quando Cedric de repente pediu o anel de noivado antes de voltar para Hogwarts novamente, ele se assustou. Quem poderia ter capturado a atenção de seu menino? Amos, como qualquer pai, conversou com ele e disse suas preocupações por estar noivando tão rapidamente. 

Vendo o olhar tão apaixonado de seu filho, Amos viu que não tinha escolha a não ser aceitar. Durante toda a conversa, Cedric não mencionou o nome da pessoa amada. O Lorde Diggory já pensava em escrever o contrato de casamento. Seu filho falou tão bem que ele já havia aprovado sem nem antes o conhecer. 

— Filho, quem é essa pessoa que faz seu olhos transbordarem de carinho e afeição?

— Meu pretendido é Harry Potter, pai. 

O silêncio reinou logo após essa declaração. 

— O garoto Potter? O que deu na sua cabeça, meu filho? 

— Pai, não vou desistir daquele que amo. Eu pretendo me casar com ele! Aceite ou não, mas se não me caso com ele, não haverá outro alguém para compartilhar a linhagem Diggory comigo. 

A voz era determinada e ele não queria correr o risco. 

— Que assim seja. Mas você sabe que não gosto do garoto. Apenas prometo TENTAR me segurar. 

— Isso é tudo o que peço. Agradeço, pai. Esperarei pelo anel em meus aposentos. Se precisar, mande Ninx.

— Amos? — O Lorde foi retirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de sua amada esposa.

— Sim, querida?

— Precisamos ir à Gringotts. Harry precisa de nós. 

Amos assume que não gostava do menino no início, mas ao ver o menino quebrado após a morte de seu herdeiro, e ainda assim tentando ajudar sua esposa, ele criou um imenso respeito pelo mais jovem. Eles não trocavam cartas, mas ele fazia comentários e sua esposa os adicionava nas cartas. Ouvir o desespero na voz de Yara, o preocupou. 

— O que aconteceu? — Amos perguntou já se levantando se sua cadeira e pegando sua capa. 

— Eu não sei. Ele disse que estava em Gringotts em uma sala particular. 

Voltando à lareira, eles entraram e procuraram pelo jovem na sala. O achando agachado em um canto da sala espaçosa.

— Harry! — Yara gritou o nome do menino e correu, logo se ajoelhando perto do mais jovem, esquecendo todo o seu decoro de uma Lady.

— Yara... — O jovem soluçou e se agarrou a sua esposa. 

— O que aconteceu, meu jovem? — Amos tentou manter a calma. Se preocupar sem sentido sem nem antes saber o que estava acontecendo, apenas pioraria a situação. 

— E-eu não sei... — Harry tentou falar em meio aos soluços.

— Respire. Me acompanhe. Puxe o ar pelo nariz e solte devagar pela boca. — Amos se aproximou do jovem e ergueu a cabeça com suas mãos grandes. — Isso. Muito bem. Não pare. Bom garoto. — Vendo que o menino começou a se acalmar depois de alguns poucos minutos, ele perguntou novamente. — O que aconteceu, meu jovem?

— Eu não sei. Eu me sinto estranho, meu corpo tá estranho. Estou com medo... — As lágrimas voltaram a rolar pelo rosto do menino. 

— Querido, nos diga o que está estranho, talvez possamos ajudá-lo. — Yara pediu gentilmente com sua voz materna.

— Eu tenho me sentindo enjoado e nada para no meu estômago. Parece que estou engordando, minhas roupas começaram a me apertar. Quase todas as comidas me enjoam. Tenho vontade de comer coisas estranhas ou coisas que nunca gostei antes... Eu me sinto estranho... — O menino tentou explicar o que tinha visto nas últimas semanas. 

— E desde quando isso tem acontecido? — Amos perguntou tentando achar a causa disso. 

— Desde o início das férias, senhor. 

— Amos, vá buscar um medimago, por favor. 

Relutante, o senhor saiu da sala atrás de um medimago, sem saber o que passava na cabeça da esposa. 

Exatamente 10 minutos depois, Amos entrou novamente na sala com um bruxo vestido com uma capa branca. 

— Olá. Sou o medimago e curandeiro Diaspont. Em que posso ajudá-los, Lorde e Lady Diggory, Senhor Potter? 

— Olá, Senhor Diaspont, você foi chamado para o Senhor Potter. Nós queremos um exame completo, por favor. Tenho minhas suspeitas do que possa estar acontecendo, mas prefiro ter certeza. 

— Muito bem. — Leno Diaspont abriu sua maleta e puxou uma pequena maca lançando um feitiço para voltar ao seu tamanho original. — Senhor Potter, se você puder, por favor, deitar-se. 

Harry levantou e dirigiu-se para a maca. Assim que se deitou, Diaspont começou a lançar feitiços enquanto um pergaminho surgia com todas as informações sobre o corpo de Harry.

O pergaminho aumentava a cada segundo, o que deixou os três adultos em desespero. Pegando o pergaminho, Leno o leu e seus olhos aumentaram.

— Senhor Potter, levante por favor suas vestes e deixe seu estômago exposto para que eu possa lançar outro feitiço. 

Relutante, Harry o fez, deixando com que o feitiço o atingisses. O menino não percebeu os olhos de Amos se arregalarem quando ele entendeu o que isso implicava, seu rosto já pálido. 

— Senhor Potter, você sabe que é um portador? — Leno perguntou calmamente. 

— Um portador? Como assim? — Harry perguntou confuso.

— O que se ensina em Hogwarts hoje em dia? — Yara bufou ao resmungar. 

Por incrível que pareça, foi Amos quem explicou. Calmamente, para não assustar o jovem. 

— Harry, alguns poucos bruxos masculinos abençoados por Lady Magic podem gerar um filho. Seu corpo continua como o que você nasceu, mas sua magia tem a capacidade de formar um útero mágico, onde vai ser carregado a prole. Esse é um presente muito cobiçado, pois poção e feitiço nenhum pode fazer isso. 

— Exatamente, Senhor Potter. O último bruxo com essa benção na grã Bretanha, foi registro a mais de 30 anos. 

Harry agora, sem uma gota de sangue no rosto, estava a ponto de entrar em um ataque de pânico. Portador... Lady Magic... Criança... Cedric...

— Harry, acalme-se, por favor. Nós estamos aqui. Respire fundo. 

Mesmo com a mente em desespero, Eu grifinório tentou seguir as palavras de Yara. Enquanto isso, Amos conversava com Leno sobre os resultados. 

— O corpo dele está doente demais para carregar uma criança. Ele já está com um pouco mais de três meses, o aborto não pode ser feito sem colocar a vida do Senhor Potter em risco. Se soubéssemos disso antes, poderíamos decorrer a essa alternativa. 

— O que podemos fazer a essa altura? 

— O indicado seria colocá-lo de repouso definitivo. 

— Ele não vai nos ouvir. Harry quer terminar Hogwarts e tenho certeza que ele não deixará seus amigos agora. Podemos força-lo? Um contrato, não sei...

— Sinto muito, Senhor Diggory, mas os portadores são protegidos por várias leis. Quem comanda o que acontece ou não com o corpo dele, é ele e apenas ele. Vocês podem tentar convencê-lo. O único que pode forçar alguma coisa, é o guardião mágico dele. Se vocês conseguirem tomar a guarda dele, podem dar a ordem de tirá-lo se Hogwarts e colocá-lo em repouso em sua mansão. 

— Ele não tem guardião. Com a participação do Torneio Tribruxo, ele foi considerado adulto aos olhos da lei. A única coisa em que ele está suscetível à menor de idade é não usar a varinha fora de Hogwarts, já que ele não terminou sua educação. 

— Então nós não temos outras opções. Converse com ele. Talvez se ele seguir o cronograma de alimentação e poções que darei, mais as consultas que marcarei, ele pode ir para Hogwarts, seu núcleo mágico não tem fim, o que não vemos desde Merlim. Mas quadribol está fora de cogitação. 

— Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Nós conversaremos com ele essa noite. Amanhã de manhã, liguei-me via flú que eu darei passagem para a consulta. 

— Isso é bom, senhor Diggory. Espero que tenham um bom dia. 

— Um momento. Preciso lhe avisar que isso permanece quieto? 

— Não, senhor Diggory. Nós, curandeiros e medimagos fazendo um juramento de que todos os pacientes terão suas informações bem guardadas. 

— Bom.

O medimago se retirou da sala, deixando os outros bruxos sozinhos. Quando Amos se virou para sua esposa, ele a viu segurando a mão do menino adormecido. 

— Amos, o que faremos? — Yara perguntou sem tirar os olhos do portador.

— Vamos deixar para conversar em casa. 

— Tudo bem... 

Lorde Diggory pegou o menino em seus braços e seguiu para a lareira. 

Em seu sonho, Harry segurava sua filha nos braços enquanto Cedric estava com o peito colado em suas costas com a mão repousada em seu quadril. 

— Ela é tão pequena... 

— Nossa princesa é muito novinha, amor. — Cedric riu. 

— Eu sei. Mas meu estômago era tão grande... 

— Eu te entendo. — Após um breve silêncio, ele continuou. — Nós a fizemos. Estou tão orgulhoso de você...

— Gostaria de ter você aqui durante todo esse tempo. Sinto sua falta. 

— Sempre estarei contigo. Você e nossa princesinha estarão seguros. 

— Eu te amo. 

— E eu te amo, meu amor. — Cedric sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto se esvaia. 

Harry balançou a cabeça e voltou ao presente. Aquela fora sua última conversa com Cedric, seu noivo. 

O menino continuou suas aulas em Hogwarts, enquanto nos fins de semana de Hogsmeade, ele se encontrava com os Diggory. Chegou um momento em que o aluno do quinto ano pensou que não suportaria segurar ainda mais os feitiços de ocultação. Por mais que ele amasse seus dois melhores amigos, ele sabia que não poderia se abrir com eles. Paredes tem ouvidos e ele não queria correr o risco. 

Amos e Yara cuidaram dele como se fosse um filho. O Lorde parecia até mais amigável. Harry pensava ser por conta de sua situação, mas quando Celine, sua linda princesinha nasceu, Amos não mudou com ele. O menino sentia com se eles fossem seus pais, as vezes ele escorregava e os chamava assim. 

Quando ele soube que deveria vir a essa caça, foi de coração partido que ele deixou sua filha. Ele sabia que estaria em ótimas mãos, mas a saudade apertava. Harry sabia que essa era sua única opção. Ele precisava deixar o mundo seguro para o futuro de sua filha, mesmo que para isso ele precise se sacrificar. 

Leno Diaspont foi crucial em cada passo. Hoje, ele agradece. Sua filha nasceu saudável e seu corpo foi quase completamente restaurado como deveria ter sido desde o início. 

Tirando sua corrente de ouro com um pingente, Harry entregou aos seus amigos. 

— Essa é a pequenina? 

— Sim, Mione. Minha linda princesinha. Celine Lilian Potter-Diggory. Herdeira das famílias Potter e Diggory. 

— Ela parece uma boneca de tão pequena. 

— Celine é um bebê, Ron. Essa é a única foto que tenho dela neste momento. Nessa foto, ela está com 2 semanas de vida. 

— E por que tudo isso logo agora, Harry? — Hermione voltou aos trilhos. 

— Nós estamos prestes a ir à Gringotts. Neutros ou não, não quero arriscar. Vocês são meus melhores amigos e eu queria que vocês soubessem dos meus segredos caso algo aconteça comigo. Quem cuida dela são os avós. Eu não confiaria em outros. 

— Eu não te culpo, companheiro. Acho que teria feito o mesmo no seu lugar. Não que eu ficasse com outro caro e tivesse um filho. Não me leve a mal, mas prefiro mulheres. O que eu quero dizer... 

— Acalme-se, Ron. Eu entendi o que queres dizer. — Harry riu do amigo. 

— Meninos... — Hermione revirou os olhos afetuosamente para os amigos. — Harry, quero que saiba que não deixarei com que nada lhe aconteça. Nós terminaremos essa guerra e você voltará seguro para a pequenina. 

— Essas também são as minhas palavras, companheiro. Quando tudo isso acabar, mamãe ficará feliz ao saber que finalmente ganhou um neto. Bill agradecerá, assim ele e Fleur ganharão mais tempo. 

— Posso apostar que sim. Molly é um amor. Com certeza ela passará dias tricotando para Celine. 

— Bom, meninos. A conversa está boa, mas precisamos ir logo. Harry, os testes dos goblins podem parecer um pouco invasivos, mas é a maneira deles. Então fique calmo. Ron, você... Bem, você sabe o que fazer. Precisamos tomar logo a poção e irmos, se quisermos descobrir o que está acontecendo com Harry.

— Tudo bem. Vamos passar logo por isso. — Harry falou amargo. Como se já não bastasse passar por vários exames e programações com Leno, ele ainda devia suportar os goblins. 

— Sem reclamações. Você precisa estar bem para a sua princesinha. Então aguente. 

— Golpe baixo, Ron.


	4. Capítulo 4

— Olá, mestre goblin. Que o sangue de seu inimigo jorre aos seus pés.

— Olá, senhorita. Que seu ouro flua abundantemente. Quais são seus negócios?

— Nós estamos aqui para pedir por uma reunião particular com o goblin que cuida das finanças do nosso amigo. — Hermione apontou para Harry. Ela não precisava explicar detalhadamente, algumas criaturas mágicas viam através de feitiços e poções, goblins inclusos.

— Muito bem. Groowen os levará até o mestre Thrunli. 

Os três grifinórios seguiram silenciosamente o guerreiro goblin dentre os diversos corredores e ao chegarem, esperaram pela autorização. Ao ser concedida, os bruxos entraram no escritório e esperaram que o goblin guardasse alguns papéis antes de virar sua atenção novamente e perguntar o motivo da reunião. 

— Nós viemos pedir por um exame completo, mestre Thrunli. Nosso amigo Harry tem estado mal magicamente e fisicamente. Por Gringotts ser um território neutro, acreditamos que vocês poderiam fazê-lo. É claro que por uma certa quantia. 

— Eu vejo. Qual de vocês vai pagar pelo exame?

— Eu vou, mestre Thrunli. — Harry falou primeiro. O cofre que seus pais lhe deixaram ainda tinha bastante galeões. Ele tentara economizar o possível para que ele pudesse sobreviver antes de conseguir um emprego. 

— Que assim seja. Se você assinar esses papéis, por favor, eles farão com que a quantia dita seja automaticamente de seu cofre quando o exame for feito. 

Assim que Harry assinou, ele foi levado para fora da sala onde o mesmo guerreiro o levou à outra remessa de corredores até que parassem numa porta feita de pedra. O goblin precisou bater apenas uma vez que ela se abriu e o bruxo entrou, seguido do goblin. 

— Senhora Felice, o senhor Potter está aquí para um exame completo. O dito documento deve ser entregue ao mestre Thrunli imediatamente assim que acabado. 

— Eu entendo. — Assim que o guerreiro saiu, a goblin se virou para o paciente. — Senhor Potter, retire suas roupas, por favor. E digo, todas elas. 

Tudo bem que ele ficou totalmente nu com Cedric, mas ele era seu noivo. E tudo bem também ele ter ficado nu na frente de um curandeiro, mas ele estava fazendo o parto de sua filha. Mas na frente de outro ser, completamente sóbrio? Oh, isso realmente vai ser embaraçoso. Sem questionar a goblin, ele tirou todas as suas roupas e deitou-se na maca apontada no meio da sala. 

— A magia pode lhe causar un leve desconforto, dependendo do que há em você, senhor Potter. 

Esse foi o único aviso que ele teve antes de sentir a magia pesada da goblin. Realmente, foi desconfortável. Parecia algo intrusivo e sua magia queria lutar contra. Tentando agarrar seu núcleo e impedi-lo se se livrar de sua pressão, ele não percebeu que o exame já havia terminado. 

— Senhor Potter? Sua magia é deveras selvagem. Não vejo isso há séculos. O senhor deve ser muito querido pela Lady Magic por esse presente. — Ela disse enquanto Harry se levantava da maca. — Não há ferimentos graves que precise de minha cura. As informações e detalhes serão tratados com o o responsável por suas contas. Você pode se vestir. Um guerreiro estará no corredor esperando pelo senhor. 

— Obrigado, senhora. 

Assim que ele se vestiu, saiu e seguiu o mesmo guerreiro de antes. Entrando na sala, Harry viu que Thrunli já estava com um pergaminho em mãos. Sentando na cadeira oferecida, ele aguardou o goblin terminar sua leitura. 

— Pelo o que vejo, Senhor Potter, temos muito o que conversar. 

— O que você quer dizer, senhor? 

— Vamos começar pela profecia. Neste pergaminho diz que não há profecia que o vincula. Bom, pelo menos não a que o fez famoso. Porém, a outra profecia, digo, a verdadeira, deve estar em seus cofres. 

— Espere. Isso está errado. Você quer dizer que meus pais morreram por nada?

— Senhor, longe disso. Eu nunca disse que seus pais estavam mortos. — O goblin tentou dizer calmamente. Bem, não teve o efeito desejado. 

— O QUÊ??

O menino os ficando mais pálido a cada segundo que sua mente corria para dirigir tal informação.

Vendo que o menino estava prestes a desmaiar, Thrunli jogou sua magia para que o ar pudesse circular facilmente e lhe deu uma poção calmante. Quando o jovem estava mais calmo, ele voltou para o seu lugar atrás da mesa e voltou a falar. 

— Senhor Potter, neste documento diz que seus pais estão vivos. Porém, não posso dizer exatamente onde estão. Há algum tipo de magia em torno da localização. Levaria dias, talvez até semanas para poder encontrá-los. 

— Isso não é verdade. Meus pais estão mortos. Eu vi a maldição da morte.

— A magia dos goblin não mente, Senhor Potter. — Explicou. — Como você tem certeza de ter sido a maldição da morte? Você era apenas um bebê. 

— Eu vi a luz verde. Eu vi! Não tente me contrariar. 

— Senhor, peço que tenha calma. Não querendo te contrariar, mas você sabe que não é apenas a maldição da morte que tem a luz verde, certo? 

— Como assim? O que você quer dizer?

— Harry, acho que ele tem razão. Eu conheço vários feitiços com a dita luz verde. Madame Pomfrey até usou um em você para que pudesse dormir toda vez que tentava sair da ala hospitalar. — Hermione falou, fazendo com que sua presença fosse finalmente reconhecida. 

— É, companheiro. Tem até alguns que mamãe usa na faxina de casa. 

— Vocês querem dizer que tudo o que me disseram e eu acreditei ao longo dos anos é mentira? — Harry estava a ponto de se quebrar emocionalmente. 

— Senhor Potter, sente-se por favor. — Harry se sentou, nem percebendo o momento que havia se levantado da cadeira. — Nós tentaremos localizar Lorde e Lady Potter. Precisamos terminar de discutir os tópicos antes de fazermos qualquer coisa. 

— Pode continuar, mestre goblin. — Hermione pediu educadamente. Ela ainda estava tentando entender tudo o que estava acontecendo. 

— Agora, Sirius Órion Black, seu padrinho, não mais entre nós, deixou sua vontade conosco. Ele lhe passa tudo o que há em seu nome. Sua madrinha, Alice Marise Longbottom, deixou um cofre em seu nome caso ela ficasse incapacitada de cuidar do senhor. 

— Eu não sabia que meus pais eram tão próximos dos Longbottom a esse ponto. 

— Posso dizer que as matriarcas eram tão próximas a ponto de se considerarem irmãs. Continuando. Sobre seu tio avô.

— Eu tenho mais família? — O goblin o olhou e acenou bruscamente. — Desculpe. Continue. 

— Bem. Esse ponto pode ser problemático. Tom Marvolo Riddle é o dito tio avô. Aqui diz apenas que ele está incapacitado. Será outro assunto que deveremos resolver. 

— Não. Impossível. Ele é o lorde das trevas. A minha cicatriz é por culpa dele. — Harry estava s ponto de gritar, mas viu o goblin o olhando e parecendo estar nervoso comigo algo, isso já é uma mudança. — Ele é, certo? 

— Senhor, sua cicatriz contém um pouco da magia de Tom Riddle, mas tem outra magia oculta. O problema de tentar descobrir que magia é essa, é que pode levar meses e até anos para acharmos o dono dela. Então o que posso dizer é que quando Tom Riddle tentou te matar, ele estava possuído, mas como a magia de sangue o reconheceu como família, ela o protegeu da morte, o que não seria necessário inicialmente? 

— Deixa eu ver se entendi. Os pais de Harry estão vivos, Voldemort é seu tio avô, que por acaso estava possuído ao tentar matá-lo e a magia de sangue não era necessária para protegê-lo? — Ao aceno do goblin, Ron se virou para o amigo. — Companheiro, hoje o dia está cheio de novidades. 

Bem, isso era algo que Harry agradecia. Não pelo dia ser cheio de surpresas, mas por ele não estar surtando como teria feito alguns anos atrás. A guerra o mudou e o fez crescer. Ele geralmente pensava antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Agradeça também a Mione por isso. 

— Para tentar ajudar o senhor Riddle, precisamos que ele esteja aqui em Gringotts.

— Dificilmente vamos conseguir esse feito.

— Senhor Potter, vocês são da mesma família. Você quer vê-lo são?

— Não sei... por mais que ela esteja possuído, ele ainda tentou me matar. 

— Pensa, Harry. Pensa. Os goblins podem mudar isso. Ele é sua família agora. Você vai virar as costas para um membro que precisa de ajuda? 

— Hermione, não me faça me sentir o vilão aqui. É difícil pra mim. Ele sempre foi o bandido na história e em minutos isso muda? 

— Senhor Potter, se você quiser realmente que ele seja ajudado, podemos trazê-lo através de um ritual. Ele vai chegar aqui desacordado e o colocaremos em como induzido para que o pior não aconteça. 

— Pensando assim, eu posso ajudar no ritual, mas quero estar longe assim que possível. 

— Isso não será um problema. 

— Companheiro, que família maluca você tem! 

— Ronald Bilius Weasley. Tenha mais tato. — Hermione o cotovelou.

— Ai, Mione. Tá pior que mamãe. 

— Ron, sempre o mesmo. — Harry soltou uma risada vendo seus amigos se comportarem. 

— Senhores, se pudermos continuar. — Thrunli chamou a atenção dos três. — Senhor Potter você é apenas Lorde Black. Os demais senhorios, como Potter, Gaunt, Slytherin e Gryffindor tem você como herdeiro.

— Acho que isso foi muito para o nosso pequeno Harry, Ron. — Hermione sorriu. 

— Foi muito até pra mim, Mione. 

— Acredito que isso seja tudo o que precisava ser discutido inicialmente. — O goblin voltou sua atenção ao pergaminho. — Senhorita Granger, você estava correta em trazer seu amigo para nós. O exame feito é correto, a magia do Senhor Potter está assim por algo muito simples. Ao completarem 17 anos, os bruxos recebem uma herança, apenas caso alguém em sua linha familiar tenha em algum momento se relacionado com uma criatura. 

— Quem se relacionou com quem? — Harry perguntou rapidamente. 

— Ninguém, Senhor Potter. Na verdade, você recebeu uma herança porque é companheiro de uma criatura. Os companheiros bruxos e/ou humanos recebem uma herança para se adequar à criatura com que vai se acasalar.

— Como assim me acasalar? 

— Sua alma gêmea, senhor Potter. De acordo com o exame, você se adequa à um companheiro de vampiro. Nós, bruxos, não podemos ajudá-lo com seu treinamento, conhecimento e procura pelo companheiro. Você precisará de um vampiro para isso. 

— Eu não posso. Não. Eu era noivo de Cedric Diggory e tenho uma filha unindo nossas linhagens. 

— Mas isso não quer dizer que vocês eram almas gêmeas. 

— Eu não aceito isso! Dane-se esse tal companheiro. Não quero saber de mais nada. Senhor Thrunli, continue com nossos planos iniciais, mas vamos esquecer essa última parte da conversa. Isso é tudo. Peço uma sala particular com flú. Assim que possível, por favor, envie alguém com a papelada para que eu possa assinar. 

E com isso, Harry partiu da sala e pediu a sala particular para um goblin que aguardava no corredor. Hermione e Ron podiam entender o lado do amigo, mas até eles próprios tinhas suas considerações particulares. 

— Por favor, desculpe o comportamento dele, mestre Thrunli. Ele já passou por tanta coisa que me admira ele não estar quebrado. 

— Eu entendo, senhorita. Nem todos levam tão bem a história de companheiro. Gostando ou não, vai ter um momento em que ele vai poder negar isso sem colocar a própria vida em risco. Peço que vocês o convença de buscar um clã. 

— Nós faremos o possível. Podemos ir até ele? — Ron perguntou, preocupado com o amigo.

— Se vocês saírem, encontrarão outro guerreiro que os levará até a sala. 

— Agradecemos. Que o sangue de seu inimigo jorre aos seus pés.

— Que seu ouro flua abundantemente.

Saindo da sala, o casal seguiu o goblin até o seu amigo. Suas mentes procurando uma forma sútil de fazer com que Harry entenda todo o problema. Batendo na porta, os dois entraram.

— Harry? 

— Ei, vocês. 

Parecia que os meros minutos haviam acabado com seu amigo. Sentando-se ao lado dele, os dois passaram seus braços ao redor do grifinório e esperaram que ele falasse algo. 

Não querendo falar mais sobre os assuntos a pouco discutidos, Harry mudou. 

— Vocês querem conhecer minha princesinha?

— Ficaríamos honrados. 

Levantando-se do sofá, Harry caminhou até à lareira e jogou um pouco de pó de flú. 

— Mansão Diggory, sala de estar da família. Demorou alguns segundos antes que Yara aparecesse. 

— Harry, quanto tempo! Como você está? Não não, onde você está? 

— Acalme-se, Yara. — Harry tinha um sorriso afetuoso nos lábios. — Eu estou bem. Tudo na medida do possível. Estou em Gringotts. Meus amigos Ron e Hermione estão aqui. Traga os outros dois, eles já sabem da situação. 

— Claro, só um momento. — Yara se afastou mas ainda se podia ouvir a voz da mulher. — Amos, querido, traga Celine. Precisamos ir ao banco. 

Momentos depois, três pessoas saíram da lareira. Harry sem nem esperar, pegou Celine e a apertou fortemente ao seu peito. 

— Minha princesinha, senti sua falta. Tanto tempo longe... — Harry tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto soltava beijos de borboleta na criança. — Quem é a bebê do papai? Isso mesmo, é você, meu amor. 

— Ele é tão natural... — Ron disse enquanto olho a narração do amigo com a filha. 

— E nós não recemos nenhum abraço? — Yara perguntou. 

— Desculpe, Yara. — Harry foi até os Diggory e os cumprimentou adequadamente.

— Agora, por que exatamente estamos aqui? Quer explicar o motivo de estarmos em Gringotts? — Amos perguntou ao menino. 

— Longa história... 

Harry contou desde o acampamento, quando Hermione o examinou, até o atual momento. Segurando sua filha enquanto a ninava, tentando fazê-la dormir. Não deu muito certo. Celine com suas mãozinhas de bebê tentava arrancar a blusa do pai à procura de leite. Ficando furiosa, a criança berrou. 

— Acho que tem alguém com fome. Não é, princesa? — Tão naturalmente, Harry retirou sua túnica e abriu os botões da camisa. Era um pouco incômodo, fazia tempo que ele não amamentava. — Pronto, meu anjo. — Celine feliz sugando o leite, fechou os olhos enquanto se aconchegava mais ao corpo do pai. 

— E o que você vai fazer, querido? — Yara quem perguntou. 

— Vou esperar ser chamado para o ritual e logo depois sairemos daqui. Com Tom com os goblins, eu não me importo com o que aconteça com o resto. Os aurores que façam seu trabalho. Quero apenas um momento com minha criança. 

Os Diggory concordaram com o pensamento. Mas tanto eles quanto Ronald e Hermione ainda estavam pensando em como convencer Harry a procurar por um clã. 

Amos e Yara passaram a amar Harry, ele foi fiel à memória de seu filho e os deu uma linda neta, mas se tinha algo que eles respeitavam ao extremo, era alma gêmea. Harry era tão apreciado por Lady Magic e ele não entendia o presente lhe dado. 

Quantos bruxos morreriam e matariam para ter uma alma gêmea? Alguém que os colocasse como prioridade, amaria além dos limites e protegeria com a própria vida. Eles sabem que caso Cedric ainda estivesse vivo, ele respeitaria Harry ter uma alma gêmea e o convenceria a dar essa chance, mesmo o amando. 

Com todos perdidos em pensamentos e Celine adormecendo nos braços do pai, a sala caiu em silêncio, apenas com ocasionais barulhos de sucção vindos de Celine.


	5. Capítulo 5

Sala de rituais, Gringotts.

— Você está pronto, Senhor Potter? - Perguntou o goblin.

— Vamos começar antes que eu desista. — Sua voz estava temerosa. Ele não gostava de rituais. Os que ele teve de fazer foram simplesmente dolorosos demais. 

— Como queira, Senhor.

A sala de rituais era espaçosa e continha pilastras grandes e grossas banhadas à prata. Um círculo estava rabiscado no centro da sala. Haviam oito pontos marcados ao redor do círculo. Acima do desenho, o teto de vidro deixava transparecer a luz do dia. Se não fosse pelo ritual que logo seria feito, Harry poderia dizer facilmente que esse lugar lhe trazia paz. 

— Senhor Potter, Eu preciso que faça um corte na palma de sua palma e deixe que o sangue pingue na linha do círculo e nos pontos indicados. Enquanto isso, recitarei as palavras corretas. — O goblin encarou Harry para ter certeza de que ele havia entendido corretamente sua parte do ritual e esperou que o menino começasse para ele cantar.

Harry pegou uma adaga completamente diferente com a que ele havia usado antes. Essa parecia ter antiga e era pesada. Totalmente banhada na prata e com uma pedra azulada na ponta do cabo. Parecia haver um líquido contido naquele lugar, mas ele não questionou. Cortando a palma de sua mão e seguindo as instruções, ele ouviu o goblin iniciar o canto.

— Ab eiusdem antecessorem sanguinem, in current heredis errat Magia Domine, Domine Vida, Domine Morte, Domine Elementis, Domina Destination et Domine Tempore, prima omnium entium genere, Dominus et Domina Aeternam. Corrupta anima deducere, quia fili patris vestri qui quaerit auxilium. Totum corpus tuum anima tua. Ad remedium forte veniam, et ille qui errat figere ejus. Si est viluntatis, ita fiat. (Do sangue do mesmo ancestral, o atual herdeiro chama por Lady Magic, Lady vida, Lady Morte, Lady Elemental, Lady Destino, Lady Tempo, todas filhas das primeiras entidades, Lorde e Lady Eterno. Tragam a alma corrompida, pois um de seus filhos pede por ajuda. Que sua alma completa encontre seu corpo. A cura virá e uma chance de consertar seus erros terá. Se for de sua vontade, que assim seja).

Os dois terminaram ao mesmo tempo, Harry com o sangue e o goblin com o canto. De repente, a sala caiu na escuridão. Oito diferentes vozes foram ouvidas dizendo "Assim seja". Quando a escuridão se dissipou, um corpo pôde ser visto no centro do círculo, em um coma induzido pelo ritual. No mesmo instante que o corpo chegou à sala, Harry desmaiou com uma forte dor em sua cicatriz. 

O goblin chamou por alguns de seus curandeiros para ajudar com os dois bruxos inconscientes no chão da sala. Ele primeiro pediu o relatório de Harry Potter-Black.

— Mestre goblin Thrunli, o Senhor Potter caiu inconsciente por conta de sua cicatriz, o pedaço de alma que hospedava desde seus 15 meses de idade saiu e foi para o seu corpo adequado. Eu indico que deixe-o descansar até o dia seguinte. Com sua herança, amamentando uma criança e todo o estresse dos últimos meses, seu corpo está definhando. 

— Eu agradeço, curandeira Filax. Estou procurando por um clã que o ajudará com seu treinamento e talvez seja possível que ele encontre seu companheiro. Preciso fazer algumas pesquisas e contatar os Diggory. Faça o que for preciso para que o corpo dele aguente até que ele encontre seus mentores. 

— O que o senhor diz. — A goblin deu uma leve curvada e voltou para o seu paciente.

— Qual é a situação do Senhor Riddle, curandeiro Grothoot?

— Mestre Thrunli, o senhor Riddle está em um coma induzido no momento. Tirá-lo dele vai apenas piorar sua saúde, tanto física quanto mental. Precisamos deixá-lo acordar sozinho. Eu vejo que ele cumpriu um vínculo e é casado, acredito que para uma melhora mais rápida, os dois estejam em contato. Sua alma está agora 100% em seu corpo. Parece que havia algo bloqueando sua mente, mas não descobriremos até que ele acorde. Com o ritual, essa parede desabou e seu cérebro está tentando processar milhares de em um curto espaço de tempo. Pedirei por algumas opções e deixarei já separadas para quando ele acordar. 

— E em quanto tempo ele possivelmente acordará? 

— Não menos que duas semanas e não mais que um mês. É a única coisa que posso dizer, mestre. 

— Tudo bem. Continue seu trabalho. Guarde todas as informações que você conseguir. Precisaremos quando ele acordar. 

— Será feito, Senhor. 

Thrunli saiu sala e caminhou em direção ao seu escritório, na intenção de enviar uma carta para os Diggory. Ao sentar seu sua mesa já com pergaminho, tinteiro e pena preparados, um guarda bateu em sua porta. 

— Entre. — Ele observou a porta se abrir e um dos jovens guarda entrar na sala. 

— Mestre Thrunli. Esta carta chegou endereçada ao seu escritório. Ela está segura para abrir. O remetente é o Lorde Diggory. — Ele entregou a carta diretamente em suas mãos. 

— Agradeço, jovem Maurovoc. Isso é tudo. 

Com uma reverência o jovem saiu. Thrunli abriu a carta e a leu cuidadosamente. No final, um sorriso estampava seu rosto, o que assustava boa parte dos bruxos, já que para eles, goblins eram criaturas medonhas. Quem diria que Lorde Diggory era tão inteligente e pensaria o melhor para Lorde Black, quem ele desgostava no início?

Preparando alguns documentos, ele já consertava as falhas no plano. Lorde Black não saberá o que o atingiu. 

Com os papéis em mãos, Thrunli viu as listas de propriedades e procurou saber se as duas famílias tinham propriedades na mesma cidade. 

Depois de uma longa busca, ele achou. Perfeito!

Restava apenas uma última coisa antes de tudo, contatar o clã. 

"Caros Reis Aro, Marcus e Caius Volturi. Que o seu ouro flua abundantemente.

Sou o Mestre Goblin Lorfthu, trabalho para o banco mágico de Gringotts com sede na Grã Bretanha Mágica. 

Venho através dessa carta comunicar que um de nossos clientes, o Senhor Harrison James Potter, atual Lorde da mais antiga e nobre casa dos Black entrou em sua herança de criatura.

Os senhores, muito conhecidos por aceitar todos os tipos de vampiros, são os primeiros em minha lista. 

Portanto, por meio deste, pergunto se vocês estão interessados em receber mais um aprendiz. 

Não posso lhes dizer todas as informações, muito ficará à critério de Lorde Black. 

O Lorde Black acabou de completar seus 17 anos e tem uma filha chamada Celine. Seu outro pai foi assassinado à 3 anos, ele era o Herdeiro Diggory. Se ele estivesse vivo, hoje teria 20 anos. Ambos estavam noivos.

O Senhor Potter não aceita sua herança e se recusa à procurar pelo seu companheiro. Confesso que ele será uma tarefa difícil, mas acredito que os senhores gostem de um desafio uma vez ou outra. 

O atual Lorde Diggory pediu-me para resolver esse pequeno problema, pois ele acredita que o senhor Potter merece ser feliz depois de tantas dores que sofreu. Os Diggory e o Black estará se mudando dentro de algumas semanas para a Itália. 

Peço que espere que Lorde Amos Diggory lhes contate primeiro antes de encontrar o jovem. 

Aguardo por uma resposta,   
Mestre Goblin Thrunli - Banco de Gringotts Britânico."

Com um sorriso feroz, o Goblin selou a carta com a marca do banco e entregou à águia que já aguardava. 

— Essa será uma longa viagem. Entregue aos Reis Volturi e apenas um dos três. Aguarde por uma resposta. 

Com isso, a águia alçou voo e partiu para seu destino. 

Enquanto isso, ele separou todas as informações de ambas as propriedades em Volterra para o dia de amanhã.


	6. Capítulo 6

Itália

Bruxos. Lobisomens. Fadas.

Todos os seres místicos que muitos acreditam ser apenas fantasia, na verdade, existem. Bem, uma história de fantasia sempre tem um fundo de verdade, não é mesmo? 

Muitos podem até achar são contos para dormir, mas não é bem assim na realidade.

Todos os tipos de seres abençoados por mãe magia ou qualquer outra divindade, sempre existiram. 

Há muito tempo atrás, todos viviam em harmonia. Criaturas, humanos... 

Quando se surgiu o fanatismo por novas religiões, muitos seres passaram a se esconder. 

Todas as religiões tem sua divindade cada. Mas nenhuma divindade, em momento algum, pregou o ódio e a intolerância. É claro que cada fé é diferente e cada uma acredita em uma coisa. Mas no início dos tempos, todos eram tolerantes. 

Com essa mudança, chegou a intolerância, e com ela, surgiram-se as guerras. 

Muitas criaturas resolveram então se esconderem afim de se manterem a salvos. 

O tempo foi passando e o conhecimentos foi se apagando. 

Hoje, os humanos têm medo de tudo aquilo que desconhecem e atacam seres inocentes. 

Houve um tempo em que alguns grupos de criaturas pensaram em se mostrar para o mundo novamente, mas quando perceberam o caos que os rodeava, eles permaneceram nas sombras seguros. 

Os humanos da atualidade acreditam que apenas sua fé é a que salva e que a sua divindade é a única que existe. 

Isso não é a verdade.

Quando morremos, vamos para um tipo de sala de espera. De lá, você é encaminhado para a divindade que seguiu em seu tempo na terra. Claro que há acertos e erros, e a partir deles que é decidido o lugar para onde você vai. 

Quando se trata das criaturas, quando chega o fim de seu tempo na terra, elas são encaminhadas para o seu líder. Um exemplo disso, é o Drácula, líder dos vampiros. 

Drácula foi o primeiro vampiro da história. Ele estava morrendo e não havia nada que pudesse curar sua doença. Era genética. Após vários apelos, mãe magia decidiu que tal linhagem já havia sofrido demais e então resolveu o problema com as próprias mãos. Ela o matou e modificou a doença em seu sangue, tornando Drácula o primeiro vampiro da história. 

Drácula sempre viveu escondido e passava longas horas com mãe magia aprendendo tudo o que podia. Mãe magia também lhe ensinou tudo sobre a nova raça criada. Ela lhe disse para ele transformar apenas seu companheiro e aqueles que ele considerava dignos se segui-lo junto pela eternidade. 

Anos mais tarde, ele conheceu Jure Grando, seu amado companheiro. Seu submisso era tudo o que ele precisava, então ele foi a primeira e única pessoa que ele transformou. A promessa de eternidade subiu à cabeça de Jure e ele decidiu por um caminho longe de Drácula. 

Drácula sofreu por anos por conta da escolha de seu companheiro. Um tempo depois de toda a separação, ele descobriu o que Jure fez. Foram tantos transformados que precisaram fugir e tantos crimes que ele e aqueles que o seguiam cometeram... 

Voltando-se para mãe magia, ele pediu um favor em troca de sua vida, que tudo aquilo fosse consertado. Ela teve compaixão por seu filho e concedeu-lhe o pedido.

Vlad III morreu nas mãos de mãe magia e sua alma vagueia com mãe magia. Jure foi morto para que os ataques parassem. Os vampiros recém transformados foram mortos pela própria mãe magia. Ela não mataria os futuros vampiros, mas eles seriam julgados por Vlad. Ele era o líder e todos ouviriam à ele. 

Todo esse conhecimento é escasso nos tempos atuais.

Os Volturi, por serem considerados os Reis dos vampiros, têm esse conhecimento e passa a frente para todos aqueles que estão dispostos em abrir suas mentes. 

Por serem um grupo de criaturas, eles estão em contato com diversos outros seres afim de manter os negócios. 

Atualmente, no castelo, um líder de um clã da Eslovênia saía da sala após uma negociação. Finalmente, era a última marcada e agora eles podiam relaxar. 

Antes que um deles pudesse se levantar do trono, toda a atenção foi atraída por uma águia que entrava por uma das grandes janelas. Aro, como o principal nas negociações, reconheceu facilmente a ave. Era uma vinda do mundo mágico. A questão no momento era saber de quem exatamente vinha e qual era o motivo. 

Esperando a ave se acalmar, Aro trocou um olhar com Caius e Marcus. Logo pegando a carta e lendo, um sorriso ladino surgiu em seu rosto pálido. 

— Do que se trata, querido irmão? — Marcus que questionou. 

— Logo teremos um novo aprendiz. Não diz muita coisa. Apenas explica que ele virá com sua família e ele não deve ser incomodado. Quando for a hora certa, ele virá até nós.

— Muito bem. Quando ele chegará? 

— Dentro de algumas semanas. Podemos apenas aguardar sua chegada. 

— Que assim seja. Irei me retirar pelo resto do dia. 

E assim, Marcus Volturi saiu da sala de reuniões, fazendo com que Caius e Aro se entreolhassem e soltassem um longo suspiro. 

— Venha, Caius. Jane, querida, encontre Alec e nos encontre em meus estudos pessoais. 

Jane apenas acenou com a cabeça e foi à procura do irmão. Entrando na sala, Aro foi diretamente às garrafas e serviu dois copos com três dedos de Whisky Dalmore Selene, entregando um à Caius. 

— Tantos anos e a situação não muda... O que precisamos fazer para que ele abra os olhos? 

— Tudo logo se resolverá, Aro. Acalme-se. Pense na nossa atual situação. Nós dois somos amantes, temos dois lindos e espetaculares filhos que nos amam e temos nossos amigos para nos ajudar a caminhar quando precisarmos. 

— Eu sei, droga! Mas você sabe que nosso querido Drácula o escolheu para ser nosso companheiro. Por que ele não enxerga isso? É tão claro.

— Você sabe o motivo, Aro. Se não fosse por aquela desgraçada, estaríamos completos.

— Como eu sei disso... Estou tão feliz por Sulpicia ter acabado com ela. Ainda não sei onde foi que eu errei. Eu sempre dei tudo para ela e fiz suas vontades. — Disse um Aro amargurado. Caius foi até ele e o puxou para seus braços. Os dois eram dominantes e lutavam pelo poder, essa era a única coisa que eles questionavam Drácula. Afinal, três companheiros dominantes? Como isso daria certo sem um submisso? 

— E esse foi ser erro. Você fez todas as suas vontades e ela pensou que sempre teria o que desejasse. Sua ganância cresceu e ficou fora de controle.

— Ela era tão calma. Eu até dei minha benção para ela viajar pelo mundo, um sonho dela. Ainda sinto raiva por tudo o que aconteceu, mas ainda era a minha doce e querida irmãzinha.

— Eu sei, Aro. Eu sei. Agora, que tal você tentar se recompor? Logo nossos filhos chegarão e não queremos deixá-los preocupados. — Caius colocou uma mecha de cabelo solta atrás das orelhas de Aro e observou o rosto de seu companheiro. 

— Você está certo. Eles são apenas crianças. — Aro levantou de onde estava e deu um longo gole de seu copo para limpa-lo e guarda-lo novamente. Assim que Caius terminou com a bebida, ele fez o mesmo.

Enquanto Caius ía para a janela e observava a cidade cheia de turistas, Aro foi até o banheiro adjacente para lavar seu rosto e organizar seus pensamentos. Uma batida na porta os alertou, e assim que identificaram o cheiro, permitiram a entrada. 

— Papai? Encontrei Alec. 

— Jane, meu amor. Entre. 

— Onde está papai Aro? 

— Ele foi se refrescar e logo volta. Estiquei o seu tapete favorito de frente pra cidade. Vá, querida. — Caius deu um singelo beijo na testa de sua filha e logo abraçou Alec. — Meu menino, onde estava que não o vimos hoje? 

— Desculpe pai. Eu estava na biblioteca pensando. — Alec enterrou a cabeça no pescoço de seu pai e respirou fundo o cheiro calmante. 

— Há algo lhe preocupando? 

— Não, pai. Não se preocupe. — Ele acalmou o pai quando viu a preocupação em seus olhos vermelhos. 

— Então tudo bem. Vá para sua irmã que eu buscarei Aro.

Quando viu que seus filhos entraram numa conversa, ele caminhou até a porta do banheiro e sussurrou. 

— Aro, venha, meu amor. — O loiro tentou persuadir seu marido. 

A porta finalmente se abriu e Aro saiu de lá como se nunca tivesse tido aquela conversa com seu companheiro. Ele o beijou castamente e entrelaçou seus dedos para caminharem até seus filhos.

— Papai, aconteceu algo? — Jane foi quem questionou. 

— Não, minha criança. Apenas queria passar um tempo em família. 

— Oh... No caminho, vi tia Sulpicia e tia Athenodora. Elas disseram que queriam conversar com ambos. 

— Bem, isso pode esperar. Hoje quero apenas um tempo que vocês dois. 

Aro e Caius se sentaram no grande pufe e se recostaram para relaxar. Jane e Alec ficaram sentados no tapete aos seus pés e todos olharam para a cidade escurecendo. 

Um tempo em família era tudo o que eles precisavam no momento. Os negócios podem esperar até o dia seguinte.

Um certo tipo de paz repousou sobre eles enquanto aproveitavam a vista. Os vampiros mais velhos sabiam que precisavam Marcus para se sentirem mais em paz.

Uma pequena parte de Jane e Alec ansiavam pelos cuidados de um submisso. Os dois amavam seus pais, mas apenas um vampiro submisso poderia dar-lhes o conforto que não receberam quando ainda eram crianças humanas. 

Que seu querido Drácula seja misericordioso e tenha preparado um futuro de paz para a sua família.


	7. Capítulo 7

Rua da fiação

Severus Tobias Snape. 

Mestiço.

Mestre de poções.

Mestre na oclumência e legilimência.

Mestre em defesa contra as artes das trevas.

Chefe da casa sonserina.

Diretor de Hogwarts.

Comensal da morte. 

Traz um gosto amargo na boca. Essa não era a vida que ele sonhou. 

Desde jovem, sua vida fora difícil. Nascido de uma mãe puro sangue e um pai trouxa. Apanhava e via o pai abusando da mãe. Ele culpava o pai. Mas também culpava a mãe. Ela poderia ter fugido, ela tinha magia! Ela poderia ter pedido abrigo aos pais, eles teriam ajudado, certo? 

Severus fugia de casa para não ter que suportar os gritos. Numa das saídas conhecera Lilian Evans. Uma doce menina. Seus cabelos ruivos ao vento. Ela se tornou sua primeira amiga.

Lilian era uma nascida trouxa. Irmã mais nova de Petúnia Evans. Os pais de Lilian ficaram extasiados ao saber de sua filha ser uma bruxa. Petúnia queria ir junto para a escola, mas quando descobriu que não tinha permissão, pois era apenas uma trouxa, seu ciúme veio à tona e as duas irmãs brigavam toda vez que se viam. Lily, para evitar muitas brigas, assim que se formou, decidiu ficar de vez no mundo bruxo. 

Snape via tudo de longe. Por conta de um erro na adolescência, sua amizade com Lily se desfez. 

Promessas de grandeza. Fama. Tudo chamou sua atenção. Quando ele conheceu Lord Voldemort, seu coração cantou. 

Severus Snape tornou-se consorte e braço direito de Lord Voldemort, onde na intimidade, Severus o chamava por seu nome, Tom Marvolo Riddle. 

Em algum momento da história, seu amado marido se desfez em loucura. Aquele não era o homem pelo qual ele se apaixonou. Alguns comensais da morte ficaram apreensivos vendo a mudança em seu mestre. Pelo menos metade dos comensais abandonaram seu dever assim que foi proclamado que Harry Potter o derrotou na noite de 31 de outubro de 1981. 

Mas não Severus. O homem poderia ter mudado. Mas ele ainda era seu marido. Ainda havia esperanças de que ele voltasse a ser quem era. Com toda essa mudança, Voldemort nem mesmo se lembrava de que era casado com seu mestre de poções.

O mais jovem não seguia Dumbledore. Bem, ele também não seguia totalmente as novas ideias de Marvolo. Ele prometeu proteger o garoto Potter, filho de sua melhor amiga. 

Snape não odiava Harry. Muito pelo contrário, ele sentia o desejo de cuidar do menino e dar tudo o que ele não teve quando criança. 

Dumbledore não permitira que Snape chegasse perto do menino. Ele dizia que o disfarce de espião dele não podia ser desfeito. Snape ainda se perguntava quando ele concordou ser seu espião, mas para não piorar a própria situação ele relatava falsos encontros. Claro que ele fazia o mesmo com Voldemort.

Agora, o menino estava sumido. Voldemort estava sumido. Dumbledore estava morto. O mundo tava na expectativa do próximo movimento de qualquer um dos lados da atual guerra. 

Uma águia o puxou de seus pensamentos. Pegando a carta e lendo-a atentamente, ele prendeu o ar. 

Como? 

Mas...

Era impossível... 

Saindo da casa em que ele viveu por toda a vida, ele aparatou num beco próximo à Gringotts. 

— Que o sangue de seu inimigo jorre aos seus pés. Mestre Goblin, vim para uma reunião com o mestre Thrunli. 

— Que seu ouro flua abundantemente. Siga-me, senhor Snape. 

Seguindo o goblin pelos muitos corredores do prédio, eles chegaram ao seu destino. Depois de uma rápida troca com o guerreiro ao lado da porta e o Goblin que o esperava, ele obteve permissão de entrada. Após trocar cumprimentos, Snape sentou na cadeira oferecida. 

— Senhor Snape, o que temos para falar hoje é algo sério. Não deve sair das paredes de Gringotts. 

— Como queria, mestre goblin. Que assunto é esse tão urgente? 

— Senhor Snape, a história é longa. Permita-me contar sem interrupções, por favor. 

Ao aceno de Severus, o goblin começou. Falou sobre Harry Potter, sua linhagem familiar, seu caso de amor que gerou uma vida, sua herança de criatura, a caça às horcruxes, o descobrimento de muitas coisas que foram escondidas de todos e até mesmo passou pelo ritual. Após horas, o goblin chegou ao assunto principal, Tom Riddle. Depois de contar que parecia que o mago fora controlado por todo esse tempo e como agora ele estava em recuperação, Severus ficou quieto, calado, parado, olhos vidrados.

Quando Severus recebeu a carta de Gringotts relatando que Marvolo estava com eles e chamou por ele, fora um choque e tanto. 

— Senhor Snape, precisa que eu chame um curandeiro? 

— Não será necessário. Eu posso ver meu marido? Como ele está? 

— No momento, ele está dormindo. Ele acordou do coma faz dois dias mas por conta da bateria de exames, preferimos esperar até que acabasse para contata-lo. 

— Eu entendo. Ele está... bem, são? 

— Sim, ele está. Mas digo-lhe, sua memória está bagunçada. Ele esqueceu muita coisa, mas parece se lembrar de que são casados. — O Goblin informou e deu uma longa pausa. — Senhor Snape, nós não sabemos quem fez isso com ele. Só poderemos culpar alguém quando ele recuperar suas lembranças, mas também não termos certeza de que ele recuperará tudo. Ninguém pode prendê-lo ou qualquer outra coisa, já que isso na lei diz que não fora ele quem cometeu os crimes.

— Então a pessoa... não! O monstro, que fez isso com ele, sairá impune? 

— Peço que se acalme, senhor. Nós estamos fazendo tudo ao nosso alcance, mas também precisamos da cooperação dele. 

— Peço perdão. — Snape respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente na esperança de se acalmar. — Qual é o plano? 

— Peço que vá com calma com ele. Não tente forçar ele a se lembrar, pode piorar. É melhor que vocês fiquem longe do atual estresse circulando nosso mundo. Se vocês tem alguma propriedade que possam relaxar, será o ideal. 

— E o mundo bruxo? Como fica? Quem arrumará essa bagunça? 

— Não se preocupe. Lucius Malfoy conseguiu passar pelos testes e logo ocupará o cargo de ministro. Acredito que o Lorde Malfoy seja competente para o cargo. Já conversei com o senhor Riddle e ele concordou em passar uma mensagem para os comensais antes de partir. 

— Parece bom. Há algo mais?

— Não senhor. Caso esteja faltando algo, o senhor Riddle o informará. Atualmente ele está com um curandeiro. Venha. 

Snape levantou de onde estava e seguiu a criatura até a porta onde ele falou com um guerreiro na linguagem goblin. 

— O guerreiro Virgoe o levará até o senhor Riddle. 

— Obrigado, mestre Goblin. 

Depois de trocarem algumas palavras, Snape seguiu o Goblin por outra rodada de corredores.

Quando chegaram ao destino, o guerreiro apenas foi para um dos lados da porta e acenou para que ele entrasse. 

Tomando cuidado para não acordar Tom, ele entrou e fechou a porte atrás de si silenciosamente. 

O curandeiro provavelmente já havia terminado seu trabalho, a sala estava vazia, exceto com ele e Tom. 

Se aproximando calmamente da cama, Severus sentou na borda e levantou sua mão direita na direção ao rosto de Tom. 

Quanto tempo faz que ele não o toca assim... 

Quanto tempo faz que ele não vê as feições desse belo rosto... 

Quanto tempo faz que ele não beija os lábios do próprio marido...

Quanto tempo faz que ele não sente o calor irradiando desse corpo na cama... 

Tão perdido em pensamentos, Severus se assustou quando ouviu uma voz sonolenta. 

— Sev...?

— Shh, meu amor. Eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe. — Severus não pôde conter as lágrimas. Esse era o seu marido. 

— Senti sua falta... Tanto tempo se passou. — Tom olhava para seu marido como se fosse a primeira vez. 

— Eu sei. — Severus beijou a testa de seu marido. — Também senti sua falta. 

— Não sei como você está bem perto de mim. Fiz tantas coisas ruins... — Sua voz soou quebrada, mostrando a fraqueza apenas na frente de seu marido. 

— Não é sua culpa. Não tome tudo pra si. Nós acharemos o culpado e o faremos pagar por toda essa dor. 

— Eu não te mereço, Sev... 

— Ei... Eu te amo. Sempre estarei com você, não importa o quê. Permaneci até hoje ao seu lado porque foi minha escolha e nada mudará isso. 

Tom sentou na cama e puxou o marido para os seus braços. Seu pequeno morceguinho... Agora ele sente a dor no peito por toda a dor causada ao seu amor. 

— Eu te amo e sempre amarei. Sei que estarás comigo. — Marvolo beijou a têmpora de seu amado. 

— Eu te amo, Tom. Conte sempre comigo. 

— Sim, eu já faço. 

Os dois amantes ficaram aconchegados junto até o curandeiro voltar para liberar Tom para outra reunião. 

Assim que o assunto dos comensais fosse resolvido, eles passariam um tempo juntos na cabana em Cairngorms, escondida dos trouxas.


	8. Capítulo 8

Itália 

Harry estava sentado no divã em seu quarto da nova casa, Celine dormindo em seus braços. 

Harry estava pensando em tudo o que acontecera nas últimas semanas.

Amos estava certo em tudo o que ele disse? 

Tudo começou quando Amos o chamou para o seu estudo. Harry não fazia ideia do que o Lorde Diggory queria conversar. 

Ele deixou Celine nas cuidadosas mãos de Yara e pegou o caminho para seu destino. 

Ele entrou na sala assim que obteve permissão. Amos apontou para um dos sofás que havia perto da lareira e disse que logo se juntaria a ele. 

Harry tentou ficar o mais confortável possível enquanto Amos guardava os pergaminhos espalhados pela mesa. 

— Harry, que bom que se juntou a mim. — Amos disse ao se levantar se sua cadeira e se dirigir à poltrona que ficava de frente para o sofá de dois lugares que Harry estava. 

— Bem, você me chamou. Qual é o problema? — Harry perguntou calmamente. 

— Não há problema algum. Quero apenas uma conversa. Simples. 

— Sinto muito, mas eu duvido disso. Qual é o ponto da reunião?

Amos observou o menino por alguns instantes. Estudando seu comportamento e como ele abordaria a situação. O garoto precisava sim de ajuda, principalmente de um clã, que poderia entendê-lo. Por mais que Amos agora o considerasse um filho, ele sabia que Harry precisava de palavras duras para filtrar sua mente. O jovem só veria o quão errado ele está agora quando ele fosse jogado na situação e tivesse que enfrentar seus medos. Tomando uma decisão, Amos falou.

— Falando assim até parece ser esperto, mas só tomou decisões estúpidas até o momento... Interessante como você pode mudar tão rapidamente. — Ele tomou um gole de FireWhisky que seu elfo pessoal havia lhe servido, deixando um copo de suco de abóbora para Harry, já que ele ainda estava amamentando sua neta. 

— Perdão? Como assim "decisões estúpidas"? — O garoto perguntou com a testa franzida. 

— Vou direto ao assunto. Não vamos enrolar. Certo? — Ao aceno, Amos continuou. — Eu sei que você realmente amava meu filho, e temo que ainda o ame e seja devoto desse amor. Mas esse seu amor está nublando todos os seus sentidos e eu não desejo força-lo a algo, mas se for preciso, farei. 

— Bem, que tal você me dizer o que está acontecendo? — O humor do mago mais jovem já estava mudando e a magia borbulhando em sua pele, ansiosa para sair. 

A reação esperada. Amos continuaria firme e levaria o plano até o fim. 

— Você está ignorando sua herança. Acha isso correto? Você precisa aprender tudo sobre sua herança e ser companheiro de um vampiro, você só conseguirá essas coisa se você se juntar à um clã. 

— Você sabe que ninguém mais ocupará o lugar de Cedric. Eu já tomei minha decisão. Continuarei aqui na Inglaterra, arrumarei minhas propriedades e ficarei com Celine na mansão Potter. O que mais você quer? Pensei que estivesse bem com o que sinto por Cedric, o seu filho. — Harry rugiu e se levantou do sofá. Era impossível ficar lá.

— Não me leve a mal, garoto. Fico feliz por você ter sido aquele que meu filho entregou o coração e que disso veio a minha amada neta. Mas não vou apenas ignorar o que você está fazendo. Cedric pode nunca deixar seu coração, mas você precisa seguir em frente para a sua felicidade e para o bem de Celine. 

— Celine está bem. Ela está ótima de saúde. Eu estou bem aqui. 

— Ela pode estar bem agora. Mas como você acha que ela estará daqui a alguns anos quando souber que o pai dela está morto? — O ponto certo foi tocado e ele sabia que não tinha para onde Harry ir. Agora ele tinha sua atenção.

— Morto? O que você quer dizer, Amos? — Um Harry pálido e trêmulo perguntou, já temendo a resposta.

— O que eu quero dizer é, se continuar a ignorar sua herança, mãe magia a tomará. Se ela decidir por isso, você morrerá. Acha que sua filha continuará bem? Ela saberá que você decidiu morrer. Você prefere isso? Não quer o bem para a sua filha? — Ele se levantou e se aproximou do menino.

Amos assumia ter pegado pesado com o menino. Mas conhecendo Harry, ele só tomaria a decisão certa se fosse com punhos de ferro. Ele queria pegar o menino nos braços e acalma-lo, mas ele precisava digerir toda a informação. Isso era para o bem de todos. 

— Amos, você não entende. Eu não posso. Eu não escolhi essa vida. Eu não quero outro companheiro. — Sua voz soou quebrada e Amos quase cede ao garoto. 

— Harry. Eu te amo como filho. Você me deu o presente mais precioso, Celine. Eu quero o seu bem, apenas isso. Eu comprei uma pequena propriedade na Itália, perto do clã dos reis. Não o forçarei a ir e deixá-lo lá. Nós iremos ajudá-lo e permaneceremos com você a cada passo. Você conhecerá o clã durante o dia e a noite você voltará para nós. Mas minha decisão está tomada. 

— Eu quero continuar na Inglaterra. Aqui é minha casa. Hogwarts está aqui. Meus amigos estão aqui. Tudo está aqui. 

— Você verá que é para o seu bem que faço isso. — Amos se aproximou de Harry e beijou sua testa. — Os elfos arrumarão nossas coisas e partiremos em alguns dias. — Ele olhou o garoto por curtos segundo e se dirigiu à porta. — Tudo ficará bem, filho. 

E com isso, Amos saiu da sala e deixou que Harry absorvesse toda a conversa. Seu peito doía, mas ele não podia perder outro filho.

Celine se mexeu em seu sono o despertando para a realidade. Ele não tem saído de seu quarto, a não ser para as refeições, onde sua presença era obrigatória. Yara tentava puxar uma conversa, e ele apreciava a ação, mas ele não conseguia. 

Harry se sentia tão vazio. Solitário. Perdido... 

Eles viajaram por uma chave de portal de Gringotts, quando terminaram de resolver seus assuntos. Harry soube sobre Snape e Voldemort e não soube o que pensar ou sentir. Apenas arquivando a informação para estudá-la mais tarde, ele deu sua atenção aos papéis burocráticos sobre suas contas antes de poder partir. 

A nova casa ficava situado numa área onde podia-se ver toda a cidade. A caminhada era longa, mas tinha um ponto de aparatarão vem próximo à entrada da cidade. Harry observou o pequeno local, perdido em pensamentos. Ele fazia muito isso ultimamente. Yara o aconselhou a começar a estudar oclumência para conseguir organizar a mente, mas ele não tinha forças para nada no momento. 

— Harry, querido. Está acordado? 

— Entre, Yara. Mas cuidado, Celine dormiu não faz muito tempo. — Ele observou a mulher entrar silenciosamente no quarto com uma carta nas mãos. O jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha para o papel esperando que Yara explicasse. 

— É a carta dos Weasley, Amos pediu para você respondê-los para que ele possa te levar para o castelo. — Ela disse cuidadosamente. 

— Mas já? Tão rápido? — Ele não pôde esconder o leve pânico em sua voz. 

— Meu marido acredita que você já teve tempo o suficiente e que está na hora de você enfrentar sua nova vida. 

Yara sabia que amos estava certo, mas ela também via esse menino como seu próprio filho. A mulher mais velha queria apenas pegar Harry e sua neta e escondê-los do mundo.

— Entendo. Deixe a carta na escrivaninha, por favor. Assim que terminar, me encontrarei com ele. 

— Tudo bem, querido. 

Ele observou a mulher sair da sala e soltou um longo suspiro. 

O jovem bruxo sabia que se quisesse, poderia apenas seguir para uma das mansões e ficar lá com sua filha, ele já era maior de idade segundo as leis bruxas. O que o impedia de se rebelar era o que Amos falou sobre sua herança e mãe magia. Ele sabia que Amos nunca mentiria para ele, então escolher entre sua própria morte e seguir os vampiros, ele preferia aquele caminho que teria sua filha feliz no futuro.

Deixando a menina no meio da cama e lançando feitiços de proteções e um específico para um alarme caso ela acordasse, ele se dirigiu à escrivaninha e abriu a carta para iniciar a leitura. 

Seus amigos concordaram com Amos, mas não foram com eles. Muitos deles tinham suas vidas e não tinham como abandonar tudo. Harry entendia, ele não queria que eles fizessem isso por ele. Mas não ter seus amigos por perto quando ele mais precisava, era como receber um cruciatus.

Resolvendo apenas responder a dita carta antes que ele demorasse demais, pegou tinta, pergaminho e pena e começou. Ele mandaria um elfo dos Diggory para entregar a carta, pois já não tinha mais sua querida familiar, Edwiges. 

— Ah, vejo que terminou. Venha. Por mais que você tenha conseguido sua licença, você não está familiarizado com o lugar já que não saiu de casa. Vou nos aparatar e andaremos até o castelo. — Amos perguntou assim que viu Harry descendo as escadas.

— Preciso saber alguma coisa antes de partirmos? — Ele perguntou num tom monótono. 

Amos suprimiu um suspiro e apenas respondeu a pergunta. 

— Há dois tipos de alimentação, o sangue humano e o sangue animal. Os reis tomam sangue humano. Não, eles não matam qualquer um, eles tem um acordo com a polícia local e os presidiários são mandados para eles. Os vampiros recebem algumas habilidades, você saberá quem tem qual apenas se eles quiserem. — Amos olhou para ele para ver se havia entendido e acenou positivamente. 

— Vamos logo para não nos atrasarmos. Os reis são ocupados, tempos valiosos. 

Harry apenas o seguiu sem vontade alguma de ir conhecer esses vampiros. Amos continuou resignado com sua decisão. Quando Harry passasse um tempo com os vampiros, ele veria que não precisava temer tanto. 

Lorde Diggory se lembra de quando ele se encontrou com os Volturi para passar as informações precisas. Todos estavam avisados de como era Harry e tudo o que ele havia passado. É claro que certos detalhes cabia apenas a Harry contar, mas ele os deixou prontos para tudo. 

Esperando que tudo desse certo e que Harry fosse feliz novamente, ele segurou as mãos do jovem bruxo e os aparatou.


	9. Capítulo 9

— Mestres, eles chegaram. — Uma mulher se curvou diante os três reis Volturi, cada um em um trono. 

— Traga-os, por favor, Chelsea. — Aro não podia negar estar animado para conhecer o novo aprendiz. Tanto tempo se passou desde o último. 

Esperando a vampira voltar, Aro e Caius observaram Jane e Alec que estavam no canto mais escuro da sala do trono. Os dois vampiros mais velhos sabiam que estariam de mãos cheias por um tempo. Seus dois filhos tinham ciúmes de um novo aprendiz, e por isso, era quase uma luta toda vez que chegava alguém de fora. 

Caius tentou suprimir um suspiro já percebendo que eles voltariam a pisar em ovos. Por serem os mais novos na guarda, eles eram cuidados, mas ele e seu companheiro sabiam o estrago que poderiam fazer se quisessem e caso não tivesse alguém para controlá-los. 

As portas se abriram e entraram dois homens. Um era alto e agia todo poderoso, esse era o Lorde Diggory. O outro era baixo e olhava para todos os cantos, seus olhos mostravam medo e angústia, esse devia ser Harry Potter. 

— Sejam bem vindos. — Aro começou. — Eu sou Aro e esses são os outros dois reis, Caius e Marcus. — Ele os apresentou e encarou o menino inquieto. — Você pode se apresentar, meu jovem? 

Um silêncio surgiu e o garoto nem uma vez olhou para um vampiro diretamente. Amos vendo que ele não faria e nem falaria nada, decidiu tomar a apresentação. 

— Peço perdão, ele ainda não está bem com toda essa mudança. Este será seu novo aprendiz, Harry James, Senhor Potter e Lorde Black. Ele não é um vampiro completo, sua mudança veio da magia por ser companheiro de um vampiro. 

— Eu entendo, Lorde Amos. Ele nunca conheceu outro vampiro? 

— Apenas um, mas nunca chegaram a conversar por muito tempo, então ele é um livro novo no momento. — Amos respondeu lembrando de Sanguini.

— Ótimo! Temos muito o que aprender. Você passará os dias conosco aprendendo e quando for a hora, poderá ir em busca de seu companheiro. 

Após as falas de Aro, Harry soltou um som alto do fundo da garganta e se concentrou no vampiro a sua frente fazendo com que seus olhos se encontrassem, não percebendo o suspiro do outro, ele abriu a boca. 

— Dane-se esse tal de companheiro, eu nunca pedi por essa merda. 

E com isso, Harry saiu da sala e tentou achar o caminho para fora do castelo. Jane e Alec já o achando interessante após sentir a força da magia bruta tocar suas peles.

Caius se virou para seu amante e perguntou cuidadosamente.

— Aro, o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem? 

— Caius, precisamos de uma conversa em particular. — Olhando para o homem bruxo que ainda estava de pé, ele falou. — Lorde Amos, creio que o garoto ainda não esteja pronto. Lhe darei um livro e espero que você entregue ao senhor Potter. Lá conterá o básico sobre nós e espero que isso o instigue a voltar. 

Sem esperar mais nada, ele murmurou algo para Chelsea e depois para Dimitri e seguiu para fora da sala, sabendo que Dimitri entregaria o livro e Chelsea o escoltaria para fora. 

Chegando em seus aposentos, ele esperou a chegada de Caius antes de soltar a bomba. 

— Harry é nosso companheiro! 

— O quê?

— Quando nossos olhos se encontraram por um breve momento, eu senti a mudança. Nosso querido Drácula não esqueceu de nós, finalmente achamos nosso submisso. — Agora, Aro estava feliz e ansioso para que seu companheiro voltasse ao castelo, mas ao se lembrar da reunião particular que teve com Lorde Amos, a felicidade se esvaiu. — Oh, não... 

— Aro, o que foi? Você não está mais feliz?

— Lembra que eu disse que tive uma conversa com Lorde Amos e depois eu te disse algumas coisas sobre Harry? 

— Sim, eu me lembro. O que tem isso? 

— Caius, pensa. Ele perdeu o pai da filha num torneio mortal. Ele já passou por tanto, e nem sabemos sobre tudo. Por ignorar a herança, ele não saberá sobre nós. 

— Droga! — Ao ver o rosto caído de seu amante, ele se aproximou e ergueu a cabeça com as duas mãos, seus polegares esfregando as maçãs da bochecha. — Querido, nós pensaremos em algo, não vamos desistir tão facilmente de nosso belo companheiro. Bem, não vamos desistir de nenhum. Talvez se conseguirmos nosso mais jovem, podemos conseguir mais ajuda com Marcus. 

— Você está certo. Precisamos fazer algo. — Ele beijou seu companheiro e sorriu feliz. 

Enquanto os dois amantes pensavam numa forma de trazer seu pequeno companheiro, Harry já estava em seu quarto alimentando Celine e Amos estava na sala conversado com Yara.

— Eu já não sei o que fazer. Yara, você não entende. Ele simplesmente explodiu e depois saiu da sala. Aro Volturi saiu da sala e Caius o seguiu. 

— Amor, você sabe que não é porque nós nos mudamos que ele vai aceitar mais fácil sobre essa nova parte dele. Dê tempo, talvez esse livro o ajude. Conversarei com ele após o jantar, ele provavelmente não se juntará a nós. Vamos. 

— Que Circe nos ajude. — Ele murmurou seguindo a esposa para a sala de jantar. 

Logo após o jantar e uma rodada de vinho e conversas, Yara beijou seu esposo e seguiu para o quarto daquele que considerava seu filho. 

— Meu anjo, você está acordado? — Ela colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto após dar leves batidas na porta, caso Celine estivesse dormindo. 

— Entre Yara. Celine está dormindo. 

A mulher entrou e viu a neta deitada no berço com a chupeta na boca. Segurando firmemente o livro que estava em suas mãos, ela se sentou na beirada da cama do bruxo. 

— O que deseja, Yara? Pensei que passaria o resto da noite conversando com Amos ou visitando a cidade. 

— Eu queria conversar com você. — Ela colocou o livro na mesa de cabeceira da cama e segurou as mãos do jovem. — Querido, que tal fazermos um acordo? 

— Que tipo acordo? — Ele perguntou apreensivamente.

— Vamos fazer o seguinte, você irá ler esse livro que eu trouxe e eu ficarei com Celine amanhã o dia inteiro. Quando terminar o livro, se ainda quiser, voltaremos para a Inglaterra e você não precisará mais entrar em contato com nenhum vampiro, caso queira. Soa bem? 

Harry olhou para o mulher, procurando qualquer indício de desonestidade. Quando não achou, ele concordou.

— Tudo bem, vou lê-lo amanhã, quando você passar para buscar Celine.

— Eu agradeço, Harry. — Ela beijou sua testa e saiu do quarto. 

Sabendo que teria que fazer, ele deitou na cama e permitiu que o sono o reivindicasse. 

Na manhã seguinte, Yara pegou a neta e saiu do quarto o lembrando do acordo.

Harry pegou o livro e começou a ler. Todo o dia dele foi passado dentro do quarto. Os elfos traziam suas refeições e depois buscavam os pratos vazios. O jovem bruxo se perdeu na leitura. Quando ele terminou o livro, percebeu que já era noite. Sabendo que podia confiar que Yara traria Celine para o seu berço mais tarde, ele dormiu e teve um sono agitado. Pedaços de textos flutuavam em seu sono e isso o incomodava. 

"Um bruxo submisso companheiro de um vampiro (ou mais) não pode negar sua herança. Mãe magia tira o presente daqueles que não merecem e isso os leva à morte."

"Nenhum dominante forçará um laço com um submisso. Ele cuidará quando preciso e se afastará quando necessário. Mas jamais ele levantará a mão para aquele que lhe foi ligado."

"Se um submisso estiver passando por dores emocionais, com a ajuda de seu dominante, ele poderá se curar mais rápido."

"Um submisso sempre será mais forte que o dominante se sua família for atacada de qualquer maneira possível."

"Não há forma de um dominante marcar permanentemente um submisso, mas há como o submisso marcar seu dominante. Por conta de sua possessividade, o submisso consegue triplicar a potência do veneno o suficiente para deixar a marca em seu companheiro. Já os dominantes, poderão apenas transferir seu cheiro para o submisso, mas com o tempo, sumirá."

"Um vampiro submisso reconhecerá o filho do dominante, mesmo não sendo seu. E vice-versa."

"Um bruxo com uma herança de vampiro precisará de sangue em determinados momentos, mas ele ainda será como antes da magia o mudar."

"Um vampiro por herança viverá tanto quanto seu companheiro. Mas quando o vampiro morrer, magia o levará também para evitar a dor da perda."

Eram tantas coisas aprendidas através daquele livro, que Harry acordou no meio da noite e entrou num profundo estado de meditação. 

Sua cabeça estava um caos. 

Ele amava Cedric, mas ele realmente seria tão feliz com seu companheiro predestinado?

Será que seu companheiro tinha filhos assim como ele? 

Como ficaria sua filha? Ela se tornaria uma vampira? 

Ele poderia se entregar à sua nova vida? 

A promessa de felicidade, carinho, amor, compreensão, família... tudo girando em seu coração. 

Ele queria ser amado. Queria uma família apenas dele. Queria ser cuidado. Harry James Potter Black queria as promessas do livro.


	10. Capítulo 10

Harry desceu as escadas com sua filha sentada em seu quadril. Ele havia pensando bastante essa noite, e ao amanhecer, sua decisão já havia sido tomada. 

— Bom dia, Amos, Yara. Como dormiram essa noite? 

— Bom dia, garoto. Consegui relaxar meus músculos e foi reparador. 

— Bom dia, querido. Minha noite foi ótima, e a sua? — Yara perguntou com um sorriso leve. 

— A minha foi um tanto pensativa, mas acordei bem. — Harry sorriu e se sentou na cadeira com Celine em seu colo. 

Os quatro passaram o café da manhã tranquilamente, trocando algumas palavras e preparando a mente para enfrentar um novo dia. 

— Amos, quando vamos para o castelo? Ainda não conheço o suficiente para ir sozinho. — Harry perguntou sorrindo.

— Uh... Bem... — Amos gaguejou um pouco e Yara o acotovelou para formar uma frase corretamente. — Bem, se você já estiver pronto, podemos ir agora. 

— Ótimo. Deixe-me apenas buscar o livro em meu quarto e te encontro na porta. — Harry entregou Celine à Yara e correu escada acima. 

— Parece esse livro é capaz de milagres. — Murmurou Yara enquanto se sentava no sofá da sala de estar com sua neta em seus braços.

— Eu espero que continue assim. — Amos deu um beijo de despedida na esposa e passou a mão pela cabeça de Celine antes de ir na direção da porta esperar por Harry. 

Harry se encontrou com Amos assim que se despediu das duas mulheres queridas em sua vida e os dois passaram pelas alas para aparatarem.

Eles andaram calmamente observando a população ao redor e foram em direção ao castelo. Amos deixou Harry nas mãos de Chelsea e logo foi embora. 

Sem nenhum comentário a fazer, ele cumprimentou a vampira e a seguiu até onde os reis estavam. 

— Vejo que resolveu aparecer, meu jovem. — Aro comentou ao ver Harry.

— Sim. Eu decidi pelo que fará minha família feliz. 

— E apenas isso que o fez mudar? 

— Sim. — Harry achava que os reis não deveriam se intrometer em suas decisões. Não havia mal em contar uma mentira branca. Bem, na verdade, ocultar parte da verdade.

— Se você prefere acreditar nisso... — Aro sabia bem o que havia feito aquele jovem mudar sua escolha. Depois de tudo o que ele ouviu e viu como o mago agia, ele percebeu que aquele livro fora a escolha certa. 

— Jane, avise a Chelsea para cancelar todas as reuniões de hoje. Precisamos montar um cronograma para equilibrarmo-nos. — Caius se virou para a sua filha e a viu acenar.

— Acredito que seja melhor começarmos pela biblioteca. Nada de prática sem a teoria. Você se juntará a nós, Marcus? 

— Não, Aro. Estarei em meus aposentos. — Marcus olhou para o garoto sem encontrar seus olhos e partiu da sala. 

— Vamos, há muito o que aprender.

Aro e Caius saíram da sala e foram à biblioteca, Harry os seguindo silenciosamente. 

Ao chegarem, Harry viu o tamanho e se espantou. Podiam caber facilmente 5 bibliotecas de Hogwarts aqui dentro. Caius apontou para uma mesa com poltronas a sua volta e Harry seguiu o comando.

— Bem, você deseja começar pelas perguntas ou pela leitura? — Caius perguntou assim que todos se acomodaram. 

— Eu acredito que seja melhor eu ler um livro e no final do dia, fazer as perguntas. Se algo que eu não entender muito atrapalhar a leitura, eu pergunto para poder continuar.

Os outros dois acharam bom e assim passou o primeiro dia. No final, Aro pediu para que Dimitri o levasse em segurança para casa. Harry queria protestar, agora que ele sabia o caminho, seria tranquilo, mas Aro e Caius não cederiam. 

Com um grande bufo, Harry seguiu o vampiro para casa. Aro sabendo que os filhos estavam à espreita esperando que o jovem fosse embora, apenas tentou se sentir confortável na poltrona, seguido de Caius. 

— Pensei que ele não iria embora. — Alec foi aquele que iniciou a reclamação. 

— Crianças, vamos nos acalmar. Ele decidiu seguir seus estudos e nós já aceitamos ajudá-lo. Ele é curioso, algo que aprecio. — O vampiro loiro tentou. 

— Nós temos que gostar dele? 

— Jane, querida, eu não disse isso. Mas pegue leve com o jovem, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Ele concordou em trazer sua filha amanhã depois de jurarmos que nada de mal ocorreria à ela. — Aro contou tudo para os filhos. Ou pelo menos quase tudo, ele deixou de fora o fato de o jovem ser outro companheiro. 

Jane viu o olhar que o pai tinha nos olhos e sentiu um leve medo. 

— Não, pai. Isso é demais. 

— Já foi decidido. Não vou voltar atrás. Talvez assim vocês possam se dar bem. 

Alec entendendo o que foi feito, riu descaradamente da irmã. 

— Não pense que você fugiu, senhorzinho. Enquanto Jane fica com a criança, você o ensinará amanhã. Nós não podemos adiar as reuniões novamente. 

— O que? 

Agora foi a vez de Jane rir. Um bebê não fala, então seria tranquilo. 

Os dois pais sorriram maliciosamente para seus filhos. Hora de colar o plano em ação. 

Enquanto isso, Harry era deixado em casa por Dimitri. Ele entrou e viu que Yara e Amos o esperava para o jantar. 

— Como foi o dia, querido? 

— Foi tranquilo. — Harry deu um sorriso à Yara e perguntou por sua filha. 

— Ela está lá em cima se preparando para o jantar.

— Como assim? Vocês a deixaram sozinha? — O jovem perguntou em pânico. 

— Minha companhia não conta? — Perguntou uma voz descendo as escadas. 

Harry se virou e viu Hermione com sua filha nos braços. Ele não pôde conter o sorriso brilhante que surgiu em seus lábios.

— Mione! 

Os dois se abraçaram felizes por se verem novamente. Celine já esticando suas mãos para o pai carregá-la. Ele a pegou enquanto entrava numa conversa rápida e animada com sua melhor amiga. 

Amos e Yara sorriram. Eles sabiam o quanto Harry apreciava seus amigos, mas apenas a menina pôde vir dessa vez. O casal estava programando um almoço para todos virem. 

Quando todos estavam sentados e jantando, com Celine puxando o leite, Harry perguntou a Hermione por quanto tempo ela ficaria. 

— Voltarei amanhã de manhã para a Inglaterra. Estou estudando para os NIEM's. Não pretendo voltar para Hogwarts para um último ano. 

— Escolha sensata a se fazer. Depois de tudo o que passamos naquele lugar... Com guerra ou não, pretendo fazer as provas pelo ministério. 

— É o melhor. — Hermione sorriu. — Os  
Weasley e os Lupin mandam um abraço. Remus disse que lhe enviaria uma carta ainda essa semana. 

— Bem, então vamos esperar. 

E assim, se passou o jantar. Amos e Yara partiram para seus aposentos. Hermione ficou com um quarto de hóspedes e Harry só partiu para o seu depois de fazer Hermione prometer que iria ficar para o café da manhã com ele. 

Celine ainda não estava com sono, então para acalma-la, ele a colocou na cama e deitou ao lado dela. Enquanto ele esfregava a barriga da filha, ele falou com ela.

— Parece, querida, que ficaremos por um tempo aqui. 

Enquanto ela pegava os pés com as mãos para brincar, ela sorriu para ele. 

— Isso mesmo, meu amor. Amanhã você irá com o papai conhecer o castelo. 

A menina riu para o pai com sua boquinha contendo um pequeno dentinho. 

— Você está feliz com isso, minha princesa? Oh, mas é claro que está.

Ele brincou com sua filha e depois a pegou em seus braços enquanto caminhava pelo quarto a ninando.

Depois de longos minutos, sua princesa cedeu à terra dos sonhos. Colocando ela no berço e ativando os feitiços que sabia de cor, ele foi em direção à sua cama.

Deitando e finalmente relaxando, ele deixou sua mente correr pelo eventos recentes. 

Ele tomou a decisão certa.


	11. Capítulo 11

Harry se encontrava novamente na biblioteca do castelo para mais um estudo. A primeira semana passou rapidamente.

Jane ainda não trocara uma palavra com ele e Alec apenas respondia suas perguntas.

Era maio desconcertante. Ele não sabia o que dizer ou como agir. Aro e Caius foram mais abertos ao recebê-lo, mas Jane e Alec eram completamente o oposto. Ele queria que todos se dessem bem. 

Nos últimos dois dias, Jane começou a brincar com Celine e o respondia quando ele fazia alguma pergunta.

Alec passou a falar mais e dava informações além daquelas que ele precisava apenas para poder ter algum assunto. 

Ele passou a apreciar isso e fez de tudo para segui-los. 

Os dois irmãos vampiros passaram a se dar bem com o bruxo, mas ainda não sabiam ao certo quais eram seus sentimentos sobre ele. 

Essa mudança veio de quando ambos perceberam que esse jovem era diferente de qualquer outro aprendiz. Os outros faziam de tudo para chamar a atenção dos reis e os considerava crianças. 

Já Harry, nunca exigiu atenção, apenas tinha a sede de conhecimento e ficava feliz com qualquer outro vampiro que pudesse responder suas perguntas. Harry também nunca duvidou de seus poderes e força, ao que eles era gratos, mas nunca admitiriam isso. 

O mago reconhecia seus valores e os tratou como igual. Diferente de muitos. 

Agora, depois de ler sobre as relações que os vampiros tem com outros seres e criaturas, ele começou os questionamentos. Harry ainda não conseguia entender por completo sobre o mito da briga eterna entre lobisomens e vampiros.

— Então isso quer dizer que os vampiros e os lobisomens não são inimigos mortais como muitos acreditam...?

— Isso é correto. Há muito tempo, um vampiro descobriu ser companheiro de uma humana, mas infelizmente a humana foi infectada por um lobisomem desonesto. Todo o ódio está incrustado na sociedade tão firmemente que ainda hoje há desavenças entre certas matilhas e certos clãs. 

— Mas se esse vampiro amava tanto a sua companheira, porque ele não ficou com ela até o momento de sua morte? Ele só a amaria se fosse pela eternidade? — Harry perguntou à Alec. Aro e Marcus não puderam permanecer por conta de várias reuniões, então Alec o estava ajudando e Jane estava com sua filha. 

— Esse vampiro acreditava que eles jamais poderiam ser felizes juntos. Leovan foi transformado em vampiro, então não havia chance alguma dele se juntar à sua amada por conta de seu corpo morto. Já Cayetana, ela não podia ser transformada em vampiro porque o vírus ao qual foi contagiada curaria qualquer veneno ou machucado em seu corpo. 

— Fico realmente triste por eles. Ambos queriam ser felizes e por conta disso, se tornaram amargos. Mas por que Drácula não lhe deu outra companheira? 

— Nossos companheiros já são decididos antes mesmo de nascermos. Drácula vê apenas o potencial, ele não pode contar com o que irá acontecer na vida da pessoa. Nosso conde não tem permissão para ver o futuro de cada vida. Se ele pudesse, tenho certeza de que ele faria algo. 

— Entendo... Essa parte da história foi muito triste. Podemos dar uma pausa? Também preciso alimentar Celine. 

Apenas com um aceno, Alec se levantou seguido por Harry. Eles caminharam até o sofá onde estava Jane e a bebê.

— Olá querida. — Harry sorriu para a sua filha. A menina abriu os braços para o pai que a pegou rapidamente. Tem se divertido, meu amor? — A garotinha soltou gargalhadas quando seu pai fez cócegas. — Venha, está na hora de mamar. 

O menino sentou no sofá e puxou a blusa, assustando Alec e Jane, mas ele não percebera suas expressões. Um silêncio caiu na sala e Jane pôs fim. 

— Você pode amamentar? Como isso é possível? Espera, dói? — Ela perguntou com uma careta.

— Querida, isso não é nada comparado a quando eu tive que aguentar seus chutes na minha bexiga. — Harry sorriu para ela. — No meu mundo, o mágico, alguns magos podem engravidar. Ainda se estuda poções que podem fazer com que qualquer casal homossexual possa ter um herdeiro do próprio sangue sem precisar de uma substituta ou de inseminação.

— Então o outro pai... — Alec começou mas foi interrompido.

— O outro pai morreu antes de descobrirmos sobre a gravidez. Nós estávamos noivos. 

— Sinto muito. Eu não queria te deixar assim. 

— Não se preocupe, faz alguns anos e eu aprendi a não chorar por qualquer coisa que o lembre. Só essa coisa de ser companheiro de um vampiro que me deixa um pouco assustado. — Ele confidenciou aos irmãos. 

— Mas um companheiro vai cuidar de você e verá seu filho como o dele próprio. 

— Eu não quero um companheiro que se veja como pai de Celine. Ela já tem um pai. — Ele mordeu, o que assustou um pouco a criança. Harry controlou sua respiração na intenção de acalmar sua magia e ninou sua filha. — Desculpe.

— Eu não entendo muito o que você está passando mas sei que você só quer o melhor para a sua filha. Nenhum companheiro irá forçar isso. Um companheiro cuida e protege. A decisão fica a parte da criança se ela o que no lugar de pai. — Jane tentou confortar o bruxo. 

— Estou assustado. Apenas isso. Fui jogado de cabeça nessa situação. Eu estava no meio de uma guerra e em uma simples visita ao banco, toda a minha vida ficou de ponta cabeça. 

— Você tem todo o direito de estar assim. Não julgamos. 

— Eu agradeço. Vocês são uns amores. — Harry beijou a testa de Jane que estava sentada ao seu lado no sofá e depois deu um beijo na cabeça de Alec que estava sentado no tapete aos seus pés. 

Harry viu que sua filha já havia dormido então a manobrou no braço para que os dois pudessem ficar mais confortáveis e se encostou no sofá. Ele poderia muito bem tirar um cochilo. 

Jane e Alec se entreolharam e tiveram "a conversa de irmãos". 

Os dois vampiros jovens sentiram um calor reconfortante se instalar em seu coração à muito morto. Era isso que eles sempre desejavam. Caius e Aro fizeram seu melhor, mas ainda não era a mesma coisa. Havia algo diferente.

Eles deixaram para trás qualquer julgamento e se acomodaram mais próximo ao garoto.

Jane era temida por muitos, ela era uma vampira formidável na luta, mas naquele momento, ela se enrolou ao lado do jovem e deixou a tranquilidade cerca-la.

Alec, que sempre mostrou ser forte o bastante e sempre andava com uma máscara em branco impassível no rosto, deitou sua cabeça nos joelhos do bruxo e relaxou no calor. 

A magia de Harry reagiu de forma protetora e envolveu todos num sono tranquilo e sem sonho. Era apenas um descanso. Os dois vampiros não dormiam desde seus tempos como humanos, já que eles eram vampiros transformados e sem qualquer tipo de magia. 

Quando Aro e Caius terminaram a última reunião do dia, eles decidiram procurar por seus filhos, e foi essa a cena que os abraçou quando eles entraram silenciosamente na sala esperando surpreender seus filhos.

Eles sempre desejaram que Jane e Alec tivessem isso, mas apenas um submisso tinha o calor e cuidado adequado para um vampiro jovem. 

Vendo a bela foto que eles faziam, os dois pensaram ao mesmo tempo que apenas faltava Marcus para sua família estar completa. Eles decidiram os deixar para que não se assustassem os vendo ali de pé.


	12. Capítulo 12

Aro e Caius mal viram o tempo passar. Num piscar de olhos, ou talvez cinto, já perdidos na conta, eles olharam para os envelopes em suas mãos. 

No próximo final de semana seria o aniversário de Celine, filha de seu aprendiz e companheiro. Eles estavam convidados. 

Dizer que os dois ficaram surpresos, seria um eufemismo. 

Eles já consideravam a menina com sua filha e sabiam bem que a magia de Harry inconscientemente já via Jane e Alec como família. 

Os dois vampiros mais velhos pensaram que não receberiam o convite, mesmo sabendo da festa. Eles passaram a maior parte do tempo em reuniões, eram raras vezes que ficavam com o menino. 

Agora, sabendo que foram lembrados na entrega dos convites, eles entraram num dilema.

O que uma criança de 2 anos recebe de presente? Um grimório? Não, ela ainda não sabe ler. Uma viagem? Não. Ela nem vai se lembrar. Uma casa? Talvez seja demais. 

Eles podiam estar desesperados, mas jamais admitiriam isso. Então, eles chamaram Jane, ela era a mais jovem deles. Ela saberia o presente ideal. 

Quando Jane chegou no quarto, ela perguntou o motivo da chamada. 

— Querida, você começou o presente para Celine? 

— Sim, pai. Por que a pergunta? 

— Nós queríamos pedir sua opinião mas não queríamos afetar sua escolha de presente. 

Jane arqueou a sobrancelha, sabendo o que eles realmente queriam. 

— Uma roupa ou um brinquedo de pelúcia pode ser bom. Há uma loja que vende tudo para crianças de tal idade. Se quiser, posso dar o endereço de onde fui. 

— Quem disse algo sobre isso? Nós apenas queríamos uma mera opinião. — O loiro começou o teatro.

— Papais, eu convivo com vocês faz anos. Esperam mesmo que eu caia nisso? 

— Nunca é tarde para facilitar algo para nós, pobres velhos, de centenas de anos. — E para um maior efeito, Caius se deixou cair pesadamente na poltrona. 

— Velhos não deveriam chegar a ponto de abalar esses corredores quando fazem sexo. 

— Olha a língua! 

— Assim me magoa, querida. — Aro e Caius exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. 

— Era apenas isso? — Jane segurou a revirada de olhos. Ela podia amá-los, mas não precisava aguentar todo o drama. 

— Sim, sim. Pode ir. Agora sabemos qual realmente embrulhar. 

Aro bufou para o seu amante. Sua filha já sabia de tudo, para quê continuar toda essa cena? Quando Jane saiu, Aro falou secamente para Caius. 

— Acredito que sem sexo está em ordem até que possamos dar um jeito de não aterrorizar quem passa por esses corredores. 

— O QUÊ? M-mas... Aro! — O choramingo começou. 

— Essa é a minha palavra final. É constrangedor ouvir esse tipo de coisa da própria filha. Precisamos nos segurar. 

E sem dar chance de Caius fazer outra cena, ele se retirou da sala. 

De um lado era Caius fazendo beicinho e do outro era Harry. 

— Mas Yara, eu queria apenas uma festa pequena.

— Isso é você. Mas já perguntou para sua filha?

— Exatamente! Ela é minha filha. Lógico que vai preferir o mesmo que eu. 

Quando Harry terminou de proferir as palavras, Celine agarrou um dos enfeites enquanto ria alegremente mostrando seus dentinhos. 

— Ela quer uma festa! — Exclamou Yara alegremente. 

Estavam apenas os três em casa. Amos deixou toda a arrumação para os dois. Harry pensava nele como um traidor. Como ele ousa deixá-lo aqui para a tortura de Yara? 

Enquanto a mulher falava descontroladamente sobre tudo o que a neta merecia na festa, Harry planejou uma brincadeira tortuosa para Amos. Ele precisava falar com os gêmeos sobre suas novas invenções. 

Celine, manhosa, reclamou que já queria outra refeição. Harry a deitou em seus braços confortavelmente e deixou que ela puxasse todo o alimento, enquanto ele fazia pequenas caretas de dor. 

— Esses dentes machucam. Quando que ela vai parar de pedir? 

— Ah, querido, o leite dura tanto tempo quanto o seu bebê precisa. A magia da criança é quem dita o necessário. Alimentei Cedric até os 4 anos. Não reclame. — A mulher riu do bruxo. Sim, apenas pela expressão dele, podia-se ver que ele estava horrorizado. 

— Bebê do meu coração. Você não vai torturar seu papai tanto assim, não é mesmo? — O nervosismo era claro em seu tom.

A criança o olhou e sorriu feliz enquanto aumentava a força da sucção.

Yara pôde apenas observar a cena enquanto se lembrava dela própria alimentando seu filho. Não querendo trazer um clima cabisbaixo, ela balançou a cabeça para espantar as lembranças e se virou para o elfo que estivera conversando momentos antes. Ela passou toda a lista para ele e os detalhes do bolo para que ele pudesse dividir entre os outros elfos. 

— Yara, vou levar Celine para o berço. Você ainda precisa da minha ajuda? 

— Não, tenho tudo sob controle. Pode ir descansar. — A bruxa sorriu.

— Você pode entrar em contato com Jane, Alec e Dimitri, por favor? Eu disse que os veria hoje para falar mais sobre o mundo mágico, mas estou completamente acabado. Acho que nem consigo aparatar.

— Claro que eu aviso. Pensei em dar um passeio na cidade, posso avisa-los. 

Lady Diggory era uma mulher compreensiva. O menino havia a pouco iniciado suas aulas de luta. Entre um novo tipo de aula, os livros sobre vampiros, o tempo que passava estudando para tirar os NIEM's e uma criança prestes a completar 2 anos, ela via o motivo dele estar tão cansado ultimamente.

A mulher sempre dizia que ela amava cuidar da neta e que ele não precisava tirar os NIEM's agora. Mas ele era teimoso e dizia que fazendo os testes no ministério, seria menos uma coisa na lista de afazeres e que cuidar de Celine era sua prioridade. 

Bem, não adiantava. Ele não mudava de ideia. Ela podia apenas ajudá-lo quando chamada e ver onde ele ia parar todo sobrecarregado, com pesos que ele mesmo colocou em si. 

Decidindo ir para a cidade antes que escurecesse muito, ela colocou uma roupa mais trouxa e fechou a casa. Assim que a mulher aparatou na cidade, ela decidiu ir primeiro ao castelo. 

Dando seu nome e o motivo de sua visita à mulher, ela logo foi pedida para seguir um guarda, m da forma que Amos a explicou. 

— Espere aqui, por favor. Chamarei Jane. 

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça e esperou que o vampiro voltasse com a menina. 

Assim que uma vampira de cabelos loiros entrou na sala, Yara se sentiu obrigada a apreciar a beleza a sua frente. Os livros realmente não mentiram. Os vampiros tinham uma beleza incomparável e desejável por qualquer outro ser. 

— A senhora disse que tem uma mensagem de Harry? 

— Sim, ele me pediu para avisar à você e mais dois outros vampiros que ele não poderia vir hoje. Ele deseja descansar e relaxar. O menino está sobrecarregado. Eu o avisei. Mas parece que tudo o que digo entra por um ouvido e sai pelo outro. Incrível. 

— Eu entendo. Seria pedir muito que eu, meu irmão e nosso amigo possa visitá-lo hoje? Nós realmente gostamos de passar um tempo com ele. Claro. A casa fica na colina. Ela é a maior de todas. 

— Obrigada por isso. Nós realmente gostamos de passar um tempo com ele. 

— Ele também ama, com certeza. Ele sempre chega em casa falando de vocês. Fico feliz por isso. 

Jane ainda não sabia como receber elogios de pessoas novas. Com Harry ela se acostumou, ele não exigia nada dela. Nem mesmo uma palavra. 

Antes que a mulher fosse embora, ela se virou para a vampira. 

— E se puder, tem como levar um sangue ensacado ou em qualquer outra coisa? Faz tempo que ele não se alimenta e acredito que parte do cansaço pode ser essa falta. 

— Vou levar um ensacado. Ele só bebe assim. — A mais jovem acenou com a cabeça e se retirou da sala. 

Jane e Alec se sentiam bem ao redor de Harry e gostavam da sensação da magia ao seu redor. Eles ainda não sabiam o motivo disso, mas ficavam satisfeitos em apenas se juntar à Harry no que quer que ele esteja fazendo e apreciavam o calor que emanava do bruxo. Eles sempre adormeciam ao redor dele. Os dois gostaram dessa pequena mudança. Afinal, fazia anos que eles não experimentavam isso e sentiram falta.

Sem nem perceberem, Harry estava construindo um lar começando por eles.


	13. Capítulo 13

Harry estava recebendo seus convidados e sorria ao ver Dora brincando com sua filha. Ela e Remus haviam se casado e no momento ela estava na 27ª semana de gravidez. Mais um maroto para aterrorizar a todos. 

O jovem observava seus amigos, Ron e Mione interagirem. Ele sabia que os dois se amavam. Mas os dois eram orgulhosos demais para admitir tal coisa. 

— Vocês vieram! — Harry riu alegremente ao ver Alec, Jane e Dimitri. — Que bom que estão aqui. Há uma parte da mesa dedicada à vocês. Pirulitos de sangue, sangue doado com nosso FireWhisky e tentei fazer um biscoito com sangue, não sei se deu muito certo. — Ele sorriu envergonhado. — Yara sabe tudo o que tem no menu do hoje, é só perguntá-la. 

— Oh, os famosos pirulitos que Jane e Alec tanto falam, finalmente! — Dimitri empurrou o presente nas mãos de Harry e seguiu para a mesa. 

O garoto sorriu para o vampiro. Ele podia ser um guarda e ter um dom poderoso, mas ele agia como um adolescente. O bruxo se virou para os dois vampiros restantes. 

— Bem, boa sorte ao tentar tira-lo de lá. Podem por favor levar esses presentes e colocá-los na cesta perto da mesa do bolo? — Harry recebeu dois acenos e distraidamente beijou a testa de ambos antes de ir cumprimentar os novos convidados. 

Jane e Alec ainda não entendiam tudo o que estava acontecendo — nessa estranha relação deles com o mago, —mas deixaram quieto e seguiram até Dimitri. 

Quando parecia que todos os convidados haviam chegado, os três reis Volturi entram na sala e foram diretamente a Harry. 

— Harry, fico feliz por ter sido chamado. Trouxe uma lembrança para Celine. — Harry pegou o presente que estava na mão estendida de Caius.

— Este é o meu presente, espero que ela goste. 

— Obrigado, vocês dois. Tenho certeza de que ela os amará. Se vocês seguirem Jane, chegarão na diversão. — Harry pegou o outro pacote e sorriu para ambos. 

Os dois amantes apenas acenaram e seguiram o caminho para uma das mesas, onde podia sentir a presença de seus filhos e seu guarda. 

— Devo dizer que me sinto honrado por ter sido lembrado em tal convite. — Marcus falou pausadamente. 

— Bem, eu não podia o deixar de fora. — Harry sentiu um pequeno frio na barriga quando aquele olhar intenso do vampiro se intensificou, ele tinha certeza de que até sua alma poderia ser desnudada através de tal ato. 

— É uma residência... aconchegante, devo dizer. — Marcus olhou o local a sua volta e prestou atenção aos mínimos detalhes que facilmente passariam despercebidos por muitos.

Harry aproveitou a distração e bebeu avidamente do corpo esbelto que estava a sua frente. Eles estavam tão próximos que seus dedos coçavam nervosamente para poder tocar no que pudesse pertencente ao vampiro. Quando o jovem voltou seu olhar ao vampiro, percebeu que o vampiro o olhava de uma forma tão intensa mas ainda assim estranha. Ele provavelmente percebeu que Harry o avaliava enquanto estava distraído. 

— Er... Uh... Bem...

— Mesmo com uma herança de vampiro você não é nada gracioso. — Marcus observou. As bochechas beijadas pelo sol avermelhou levemente e o bruxo teve de desviar o olhar. 

— Voltando... Você pode encontrar seu clã na mesa destina à vampiros. Eu ainda tenho de servir os convidados, então não sei se poderei parar para uma conversa. 

— Claro, continue. Mas devo dizer que você vai me dever uma conversa. — Marcus o fitou e esperou que o jovem acenasse, antes de ir para a direção que o menino deu. 

Harry estava uma bagunça internamente. Ele nunca trocara uma palavra com o vampiro durante seus aprendizados no castelo. Mas agora, vendo a maneira como ele se veste casualmente, que aceitou ser convidado e ainda o olhou daquela forma... esse homem poderia colocar seus hormônios em ebulição rapidamente, apenas com seu olhar tão forte. 

A festa seguiu calmamente. Nada fora do lugar. Bem, os gêmeos testaram suas novas brincadeiras nos convidados, mas todos levaram na esportiva, então estava tudo bem. 

No momento, ele tinha sua pequerrucha nos braços enquanto os convidados se despediam. Quando o último foi embora, os Weasley se aproximaram de Harry e da criança. Vendo como os olhos de Molly brilhavam para segurar a menina e como ele estava realmente cansado, ele a entregou sem palavras e se recostou no sofá, a observando murmurar para a criança. 

Vendo como o jovem estava cansado, os outros Weasley passaram a conversar baixo para não despertá-lo. 

Harry não sentiu ser carregado até seu quarto por Charlie e nem se lembrava de chamar o nome de Marcus durante o sono. 

Tudo estava na mais bela paz, enquanto um furacão de sentimentos surgia no Castelo Volturi. 

— Por que isso agora? Qual é o problema? Ele está aqui apenas para treinar. 

Didyme era o amor de sua vida, então porquê parecia tão errado pensar nela desse jeito?

Marcus estava no mínimo furioso. Ele realmente não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Só ao observar o menino, seu vampiro interior cantava alegremente. Isso nunca acontecera antes. Ele sempre tivera controle sobre a fera.

Didyme dizia ter medo do vampiro que o habitava.

Mas parecia tão certo mostrar tudo e qualquer coisa para Harry. 

Um garoto fofo. Que se preocupa com os outros. Estar na presença do jovem trazia um sentimento de plenitude. Era tão... diferente.

Ele queria chorar de desespero e gritar de frustração. Mas ele não pôde, ele prendeu tanto sua besta interior que ele mesmo se perdeu. 

Cedendo finalmente aos instintos da besta, ele saiu cidade a fora. 

A criatura não matou inocentes e nem os transformou. Precisava apenas se sentir livre e se re-acostumar com sua pele. 

Quando estava amanhecendo, ele voltou e mandou um bilhete para Aro e Caius, qualquer que recebesse primeiro, dizendo que não poderia comparecer às reuniões. Ele deixou sua pequena aventura fora do castelo para que os outros dois não surtassem. 

Ele precisava se controlar, mas como? 

Marcus nunca perdera o controle sob sua besta, então, por que justo agora? 

O vampiro caminhou rapidamente pelo quarto pensando no que fazer. 

O ensino do garoto logo acabaria, e ele queria domar sua fera antes de ver o menino. Ele era realmente intrigante. 

Marcus sempre apreciou um bom enigma.

Decidindo meditar como sempre fizera para iniciar o controle sobre sua besta, ele o fez até que pudesse domá-la por completo. 

O dia se passou da mesma forma tensa e terminou quando Aro e nem Caius suportavam o silêncio de Marcus, afinal, ele nunca faltara uma reunião.


	14. Capítulo 14

Harry acordou completamente relaxado. Ele olhou para o berço e viu que sua pequena ainda dormia calmamente. 

O bruxo levantou da cama e por ser cedo demais, decidiu aproveitar o tempo para tomar um banho completo. 

Ele pensou sobre a noite anterior. A festa ocorrera sem problemas. Sua princesa se divertiu e se esbaldou com toda a atenção recebida. Isso ela herdara do seu pai. Homem vaidoso. Sempre gostava de ser o foco em tudo. 

Por um momento, ele congelara com a esponja na mão. Pela primeira vez, não doeu pensar em Cedric. Um sentimento de confusão pousou sobre ele e por lá ficou. 

Ainda pensando profundamente, ele terminou o banho, se vestiu, escovou os dentes e voltou para o quarto. 

Quando Celine acordou, ele cuidou das necessidades dela e desceu para o café da manhã. 

Como sempre, Amos e Yara já estavam à mesa. Eles se cumprimentaram e Harry perguntou sobre os Weasley. 

— Eles foram bem cedo. Charlie precisava voltar para a Romênia, Bill tinha uma reunião com os Goblins, Arthur precisava estar cedo no ministério, os gêmeos voltaram para a abrir a loja, como hoje é folga dos outros dois funcionários e os mais novos decidiram voltar com a mãe. Mas deixaram uma carta. Acredito que a deixei na mesa central da sala de estar. 

Harry acenou para as informações que Amos dera e o café da manhã passou silenciosamente. Harry decidiu perguntar primeiro aos vampiros se era parte da herança acalmar sua perda. Amos e Yara sabiam que Harry estava escondendo algo, mas decidiram deixá-lo contar quando sentisse preparado. 

Como uma rotina, Amos se despediu de ambos antes de ir para o escritório, Harry se despediu de Yara deixando Celine em seus cuidados e saiu das enfermarias para aparatar mais próximo a cidade antes de ir caminhando para o castelo. Ele passou apenas dando uma saudação à Chelsea e seguiu o caminho tão conhecido até a biblioteca para primeiro falar com Jane e Alec antes de ir para os seus livros. 

Tão absorto na leitura, Harry não percebera uma nova presença na sala. Quando o ser sentou calmamente à sua frente, Harry saltou da cadeira com o susto. 

— Pelas barbas de Merlin! Você não poderia ter anunciado sua presença como qualquer outro ser normal? — Sua mão pressionada em seu peito arfando. 

— Pensei que já tivesse trabalhado em seus sentidos... — Marcus ergueu uma sobrancelha para a vergonha clara no rosto do bruxo. 

— Eu queria relaxar antes de iniciar isso. Eu não gosto muito de luta e os treinamentos me fazem sentir como um soldado prestes a entrar em campo de batalha. Lutei no passado mas apenas porque era a única opção senão a morte...

— Agora estou impressionado. Por que você esteve nessa situação? 

— Um lorde das trevas muito estúpido decidiu que eu, um mero bebê iria destruir seu futuro reinado. — Ele respondeu secamente. — Então sempre que nos encontrávamos, ele tentava me matar. 

— Devo dizer que você atiçou minha curiosidade. Importa-se se me contar essa história? 

Já com o livro totalmente esquecido, Harry contou a história de sua vida. Sem perceber, essa fora a primeira vez em que ele se abriu e contou tudo para um estranho. Por mais que tenha se passado meses desde que ele frequentava o castelo, ele nunca parou e conversou com Marcus. 

O dia foi passado com Harry contando sua história e Marcus fazendo algumas perguntas. No final, Harry se sentia leve com todo o peso colocado para fora em palavras. Era disso que ele precisava. Um ouvinte e alguém que não sentiria pena.

— Essa é uma história e tanto. Parece que os problemas te seguem. — Marcus sorriu. 

— Oh, você não faz ideia. Eu realmente tento explicar isso para os meus amigos. — Ele bufou divertido com o comentário.

— Algum problema tem te seguido até Volterra? 

— Assumo que ainda não. Mas só para você saber, não sou apenas um imã para problemas, coisas impossíveis parecem gostar de mim também. Então espero pelo último, acredito ser mais fácil de lidar. 

— Se algo surgir, conte-me, por favor. 

— Claro, não tirarei essa diversão de você. Oh, vampiro tão antigo quanto um fóssil que vê-me apenas como uma prima distração nesse castelo tão enorme cheio de outros vampiros antigos. 

Marcus riu do drama do jovem. Há tanto tempo que ele não fica tão despreocupado assim... 

— Bem, jovem que mal saiu das fraldas, o quê posso fazer? Você me diverte. — Ele entrou no teatro. 

— Mas que audácia! Eu já tenho 17 anos, quase 18! — Marcus não pode evitar o pensamento de que a cara de indignação e o beicinho eram fofos no rosto do bruxo. 

— Certo, adulto, o que você queira.

— Humph! 

Um silêncio confortável surgiu entre eles. Marcus apreciava a paz que instalou em seu peito. 

— O que você estava lendo antes de minha chegada? 

— Companheiros. Não sei se estou pronto para iniciar um relacionamento com alguém, mas esse fato não me apavora tanto como quando eu cheguei. É até interessante. Quando descobri ser um submisso fiquei com medo. Mas descobri que na comunidade vampírica, os submissos são bem cuidados e eles não estão nem abaixo e nem acima, então do lado dos dominantes. 

— Nós acreditamos na igualdade. Há muitas espécies que colocam os machos alfas no topo.  
Os vampiros veem todos, jovens, idosos, homens, mulheres, dominantes, submisso e qualquer outro como iguais. O que nos interessa é o poder. Por isso que Aro, Caius e eu somos os atuais reis dos vampiros e o maior clã. 

— Vocês são tão poderosos assim? 

— Sim. Nós tentamos manter nossa espécie na linha. É claro que quando um rebelde faz bagunça e não deseja seguir as regras, é morto. Mas não queremos nos arriscar ainda mais. Por sermos uma criatura e bebermos sangue para a nossa sobrevivência, somos temidos. 

— E tudo aquilo que é temido ou não pode ser explicado, é do mal. 

— Correto. Sei que você disse que não gosta de mortes. Mas pense, você é pai e sua filha é ameaçada por humanos que descobriram através de um bruxo rebelde que decidiu fazer magia em público no mundo trouxa, o que você faria? Mataria o bruxo e apagaria a mente dos trouxas ou apenas prenderia o bruxo e obliviaria a mente de todos os presentes, sabendo que corre o risco desse bruxo fugir e fazer a mesma coisa? 

— Você me pegou. A segurança da minha filha vem em primeiro lugar. 

— É disso que estou falando. Quando você se juntar definitivamente a um clã, os verá como família. Caso um deles sejam ameaçados, seus instintos farão com que você elimine qualquer tipo de ameaça. 

— Entendo... posso compreender tudo isso, mas ainda não tenho estômago para mais mortes.

— Você disse que acabou de sair de uma guerra. Isso explica, mas logo isso passará. Ainda poderá sentir algo familiar a esse sentimentos mas não será tão contra. 

— Ainda não sei o que sentir com toda essa informação, mas voltando ao tópico da minha leitura, como saberei que encontrei meu companheiro? 

— Depois que um submisso tem todos os dons treinados, ele sentirá seu vampiro dando as boas vindas ao seu companheiro quando o mesmo diz as antigas palavras de amor de um dominante para com seu submisso. 

— E como um dominante descobre?

— Se um vampiro dominante estiver livre de qualquer amarra e se não estiver perdido dentro de si, ocorrerá na primeira troca de olhar. 

— Caso não seja uma invasão a sua privacidade, você pode me dizer se já sentiu isso?

— Não... — Os olhos de Marcus se desfocaram e ele pensou sobre Didyme. Ele nunca sentira algo assim com ela. Todos sempre afirmavam que era exatamente assim que acontecia quando encontravam seu predestinado. 

— Você está bem? — Harry perguntou preocupado. O longo silêncio o assustou.

— Sim, sim. Estou. Apenas um pouco perdido em algumas memórias.

— Desculpe pela intromissão. Eu realmente devo pensar duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

— Você não sabia. Fique calmo. Gosto da sua curiosidade, sua pergunta apenas me fez repensar sobre algumas coisas.

— Se você diz... 

— Bom. Eu agradeço pela tarde. É bom fazer algo diferente. Eu não me sentia tão vivo e com energia há anos. Você é bom para esse clã. Tudo tem andado mais alegre desde a sua chegada.

— Fico feliz por isso. Eu vejo esse castelo como uma segunda casa. Eu amo a companhia de Jane, Alec, Dimitri e alguns outros guardas. Foi bom conversar com alguém sobre meu passado, me sinto mais leve. — Harry deu um sorriso radiante para o vampiro e pegou novamente o livro que estava lendo antes da interrupção. Faltava apenas algumas páginas para o fim e ele queria terminar antes de ir para sua filha. 

— Espero que essas tardes possam se repetir. Até a próxima, jovem. 

— Até, Marcus.

Marcus saiu da sala assim que ouviu a despedida do bruxo.

Ele estava confuso. 

Didyme não era sua companheira? 

Por que ele se sentia tão bem na presença do bruxo? 

Se o bruxo via o castelo como sua casa, então porque ele não encontrara seu companheiro? Ele tinha certeza de que o jovem já havia interagido com todos os residentes do castelo. 

Decidindo fazer essas perguntas para Aro e Caius, ele mudou sua rota.

Por um breve segundo, ele lembrou de que devia desculpas aos dois vampiros.

Eles eram tão próximos e ele deixou a morte de Didyme afastá-lo de tudo.

Os dois vampiros sempre estiveram lá para ele, não era justo ignora-los.

Depois de seu reencontro com seu vampiro interior, ele tem sido mais feliz e mais atento a tudo ao seu redor.

Ele limparia sua mente depois da conversa com Caius e Aro na intenção de se reconectar com todos os seus dons.


	15. Capítulo 15

Assim que terminou de ler o livro, Harry decidiu passar pelos jardins antes de ir para casa.

Os jardins do castelo eram sua área favorita. Ele gostava da tranquilidade e da paz que o local trazia. Os suaves cheiros das flores o consumiam. As proteções criadas pelas árvores traziam a sensação de proteção. 

Harry andava calmamente, sem pressa alguma, pelo caminho de cascalhos. Ele podia ver a bela fonte à sua esquerda. Decidindo pegar o caminho da direita, onde ele poderia se aprofundar mais na beleza encantadora, ele cantarolou uma velha melodia enquanto organizava os eventos do dia.

Conversar com Marcus fora esclarecedor e ao mesmo tempo trouxe muitas perguntas. Ele não conseguia imaginar deixar esse local se o companheiro dele não fosse daqui. O jovem bruxo ainda se agarrava à explicação de que seu companheiro ainda não entrou em contato com ele porque queria que ele terminasse todo o seu treinamento. Era uma chance pequena disso acontecer, ele sabia, mas ele queria preservar a esperança de que continuaria nesse pequeno paraíso. 

Quando o pequeno lorde se aprofundou nos jardins, ele ouviu um som baixo. No início, ele não conseguiu identificar. Seguindo o som, ele caminhou fazendo pequenos barulhos para que sua presença reconhecida para que a pessoa não se assustasse. 

Qual fora a sua surpresa quando ele viu quem estava chorando. 

A doce vampira Jane estava sentada uma pedra, tentando claramente, conter o choro. 

Harry odiava ver alguém chorando, e por isso ele quis imediatamente chorar. Mas quando Jane falhou em segurar suas lágrimas, algo dentro dele se remexeu, pedindo para ser libertado. 

O bruxo estava assustado. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Quando sua luta interna parecia demorar, algo dentro dele se quebrou ferozmente, como correntes de aço. Agindo por puro instinto, Harry rapidamente chegou até Jane e a pegou em seus braços.

Jane queria lutar com os braços ao seu redor. Ela era uma das vampiras mais fortes desse clã. Ela fora treinada pelos reis. Ninguém era páreo para ela. Mas quando a vampira interior cheirou o perfume tão conhecido e sentiu a proteção daquele abraço, ela desabou. 

Jane chorou tudo o que tinha para chorar. Ela gritou. Sua mente estava uma bagunça. Seu coração estava o puro caos.

— Shh... Não chore minha pequena vampirinha. Eu estou aqui. Cuidarei de você. — Harry balançou seu corpo na esperança de acalmar a vampira. Sempre funcionava com Celine, seu vampiro seguindo o automático, decidiu fazer o mesmo. 

Quando Jane parecia estar mais calma, mas ainda chorando, sua magia agiu fazendo com que Jane caísse num sono reparador. A magia e o amor de Harry curando qualquer ferida presente. 

Enquanto ele aplicava sua magia na mente de Jane para protegê-la de novos episódios como esse, ele ouviu um som vindo atrás de si. Ele se virou ficando protetoramente na frente de Jane para protegê-la. Quando ele viu que era Alec, ele se acalmou e deu permissão para que o vampiro se aproximasse.

Ainda relutante, o vampiro deu alguns passos mais perto, quando viu que realmente não corria perigo, ele chegou mais perto e se juntou aos dois. 

— Eu estava caminhando e ouvi um barulho. Encontrei essa beleza chorando. 

— Não é a primeira vez que acontece. Jane... ela é especial. 

— Direcionei minha magia para curar qualquer dano nela, eu não sei o que fazer. Na verdade, eu nem sei o que fiz. 

Alec viu que Harry estava perto de hiperventilar, então tentou acalma-lo da forma que conseguia. 

— Calma, está tudo bem. Nada com o que se preocupar. Jane está bem e acordará pronta para um novo dia. Agradeço por não ter ignorado isso. 

— Eu não poderia... — Harry olhou nos olhos de Alec e tentou transmitir seus sentimentos para o vampiro, ainda agindo por puro instinto. 

Alec entendo o que o vampiro interior de Harry queria transmitir já que o mago não conseguia entender, ele se aproximou e entrou no abraço caloroso. Ele não sabia que precisava tanto daquilo até sentir. Seu corpo se tornou leve e a sensação de proteção se espalhou por todo o seu ser. O vampiro e a magia reconhecendo o outro corpo, embalou o vampiro num sono leve para que o vínculo pudesse se iniciar. 

Harry se sentia mais completo do que antes, agora. Mais ainda sentia uma falta que não podia ser explicada. Ele sabia que uma parte queria Celine aqui. Apertando os dois vampiros em seu abraço ainda mais firme, ele viu duas silhuetas vindo em sua direção. Ele se acalmou quando os reconheceu. 

— Você pode nos explicar o que está acontecendo? — Caius perguntou calmamente, apontando para os dois vampiros adormecidos. 

— Se eu disser que nem eu sei o que está acontecendo, vocês acreditariam? — Ele sorriu timidamente, mas ainda preocupado. 

— Bem, jovem, nos diga o que aconteceu e talvez possamos descobrir. 

— Uh... Eu decidi caminhar pelos jardins antes de ir embora... — Harry contou tudo o que aconteceu, tentando se lembrar dos detalhes. Falou sobre Jane, como sentiu algo dentro dele se quebrar com a visão, Alec os encontrando,  
como sua magia reagiu e até o momento antes dos dois chegarem. — Eu não sei o que há com minha magia e com o meu corpo. Eu simplesmente fiz. 

Agora Aro e Caius entendiam o que estava acontecendo. Vendo um de seus filhotes, mesmo não reconhecendo no momento, sofrer, seu vampiro interior surgiu e quebrou as proteções para proteger sua família. 

Apenas um companheiro dizendo as palavras ou os filhotes em perigo poderiam quebrar essas amarras sobre a besta. Tudo teria sido mais fácil se os companheiros tivessem feito isso, mas Alec e Caius não poderiam culpar Jane.

Eles sabiam que mesmo sendo uma vampira formidável, a criança que ainda habitava dentro dela pedia por conforto. Os dois não sabiam que sua filha havia chegado a esse ponto. 

— Você se sente bem indo para casa? — Perguntou Aro calmamente.

— Eu não posso, minha magia está em ação e não consigo simplesmente deixá-los. Parece não ser certo. Preciso de Celine aqui. Meus instintos dizem que ela é a parte que falta. Só não sei o que isso quer dizer. — Harry tentou explicar enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Jane e Alec. Ele nem direcionou seu olhar a um dos reis.

Isso era um problema. Nada estava saindo como o normal. O vínculo de protetor e filhote já estava em andamento. Não demoraria muito para o vampiro interior dele se rebelar por ainda não ter um companheiro. 

Todo o plano foi por água abaixo.

Marcus estava em seus aposentos para tentar limpar sua mente e procurar por amarras em seu vampiro interior. O vampiro precisava fazer isso antes que Caius e Aro pudessem explicar qualquer coisa.

Eles precisariam conversar com o jovem assim que o vínculo fosse completo. 

Tudo era a pura bagunça completa. 

— Que tal você usar sua magia para chegar até a biblioteca? Tem um quarto privativo nos fundos e você precisará de paz e um local que ninguém possa interromper, nem mesmo a luz do sol. Enviaremos Dimitri com uma mensagem para sua casa, logo Celine chegará.

Harry observou os dois vampiros a sua frente. Ele estava os avaliando. O bruxo sabia que eles estavam ocultando algo. Mas ele estava tão exausto que apenas concordou. 

—Ah, e Harry? — Disse Aro fazendo o jovem olhar para ele. — Quando acordar, você precisará chamar cada um por "filhote". Você entenderá quando fizer isso. — Harry concordou e foi embora.

Depois de um tempo, Harry achou o local e se aconchegou na grande cama. Haviam vários edredons formando quase um ninho aconchegante. Ele esperou pacientemente por sua filha. 

Quando sua menininha chegou, ele a abraçou e finalmente pôde se entregar aos braços de Morfeu.

Assim que ele dormiu, o vínculo entre os quatro ocupantes da sala começou a crescer. O vampiro de Harry se ligando a Jane e Alec e sua própria magia fazendo a ponte entre os outros três. 

Às 4:00 da manhã, um sorriso apareceu no rosto de cada um. O vínculo entre pai/protetor e filhos finalmente foi completo. Cada um podia sentir as emoções um do outro. O vampiro de Harry rosnou em felicidade e finalmente descansou. 

Os companheiros podem ficar para mais tarde. Tudo o que importava no momento era se familiarizar com as novas informações e os novos laços.


	16. Capítulo 16

Harry acordou não muito tempo depois do vínculo aquietar. Ele olhou para Celine dormindo de barriga para baixo em seu peito e Jane e Alec, cada um do seu lado e com a cabeça em seus ombros. 

Era um momento pacífico. O bruxo passou toda a noite anterior e as informações recebidas em sua mente. Ele não se sentia assustado. A calmaria do vínculo fez com que ele balançasse a palavra "filhotes" de um lado para o outro, a experimentando. 

Já era óbvio que Harry havia se apegado a Alec e Jane. Todos viram isso e ele nunca negou. Agora, os vendo como seus próprios filhos, ele se sentia completo.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Quando ele limpou a mente, ele procurou pelo seu núcleo. Aquele poder mágico acariciando sua pele era bom. Após um breve tempo, ele conseguiu encontrar o fio de magia que se conectou com os dois vampiros e os puxou de volta. Assim que o núcleo dele estava em ordem, ele abriu os olhos e precisou esperar poucos segundos para que Jane e Alec abrissem os olhos simultaneamente. 

— Bom dia, filhotes. — Harry sorriu para os dois e beijou a cabeça de cada, vendo os sorrisos de Jane e Alec. 

— Bom dia, papai. — Jane se aconchegou ainda mais no calor bem vindo. 

— Bom dia, pai. — Alec o olhou e Harry viu que ele tinha perguntas. — O que aconteceu? 

— Parece-me, crianças do meu coração, que meu vampiro interior despertou e quebrou as correntes que o prendiam. Ele viu Jane num momento de vulnerabilidade e isso o fez controlar meu corpo. Mas não pensem nem por um momento que eu não estou feliz. — Harry se apressou na última parte quando sentiu a dor e a preocupação vindo pelo vínculo. — Posso dizer ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. Agora tenho dois lindos filhos. 

— E o que você vai fazer agora? — Alec perguntou preocupado.

— Eu ainda não sei. Nós já passamos muito tempo juntos conversando, então ficará mais fácil. Agora preciso ter uma boa conversa com os reis sobre ficarem quietos por todo esse tempo. 

— C-como...? — O vampiro se interrompeu ao ver o olhar do bruxo. 

— Você me subestima, querido. Eu vi como os dois olham para vocês. E se eu estou certo, Marcus deveria fazer parte disso, mas isso é assunto de adulto. — Ele finalizou. 

— Eu sou mais velho que você! Nem pense que ficarei de fora disso. — Ah, a coragem de Alec. 

— E eu sou seu pai. Nada me impede de te colocar de joelhos neste momento e dar uma surra bem dada por levantar a voz pra mim. Entendeu, mocinho? — Harry fez pressão com sua magia para Alec ver que não era apenas um blefe. 

— Sim, papai, eu entendo. — Alec abaixou a cabeça com vergonha. Em sua vida como vampiro, ele nunca recebeu tal ameaça. O vampiro se sentia um garotinho, não um vampiro forte como realmente era reconhecido por muitos. 

— Bem, eu não esperava um show tão bom a essa hora. — Jane riu quando levantou o rosto do pescoço do jovem bruxo.

— Não faço ameaças ao vento, espero que vocês guardem isso. — Harry se ergueu e pegou Celine, quando viu sua filha acordando. — Bom dia, minha filhotinha. Você dormiu bastante, meu amor. A magia deve ter exigido muito de você. 

Harry arrulhou para a sua filha e a deitou em seus braços. Jane e Alec deram espaço para a manobra e depois voltaram a se aconchegar no calor do pai. O bruxo começou a amamentar sua filha mais nova e se virou para os outros dois filhos.

— Vocês estão bem para sair? 

— Eu sinto o vínculo completo, mas ainda preciso de um tempo de aconchego. — Jane enrugou a testa. Ela sabia que queria isso, mas ela também sempre atribui isso à fraqueza. 

— Estou bem. Apenas com fome. Que horas são? 

Harry pegou sua varinha e lançou um Tempus. Normalmente, ele faria magia sem varinha, mas o vínculo se formando exigiu muito dele, então apenas para não correr riscos, ele a puxou de seu coldre. 

— São 05:43. 

— Normalmente nossos pais passam um tempo com a gente neste horário.

— Nós podemos ir vê-los. Vocês precisariam me guiar enquanto alimento Celine. 

Alec concordou e se levantou da cama junto com Jane. Os dois instantaneamente sentiram falta do calor e conforto e pararam com isso. Harry percebendo o motivo, enviou ondas de amor e carinho pelo vínculo. Assim que Alec e Jane conseguiram se recompor, os quatro saíram da sala e caminharam por diversos corredores até chegar a uma porta onde pararam e o encararam.

— Você quer que antes de entrarmos um de nós peça a um guarda para comprar seu café da manhã? — Jane perguntou preocupada. 

— Não será preciso, posso chamar um dos elfos de casa. 

Quando Alec e Jane viram que estava tudo bem, eles entram sem nem mesmo bater. Não era necessário. Seus pais já haviam sentido sua presença. 

— Bom dia, Alec, Jane. Harry, é um prazer vê-lo com a jovem Celine. — Aro os cumprimentou. 

— Sem conversinhas, Aro. Nós temos muito o que conversar. Mas no momento estou com fome. Então, calado. — Harry se sentou no sofá não oferecido e arrotou Celine quando ela terminou a refeição. — Pook. — Ele chamou seu elfo Diggory. 

— O que Pook pode fazer pelo jovem mestre? 

— Pook, você pode trazer um café da manhã inglês completo pra mim, dois cafés da manhã completos para vampiros e dois cafés da manhã completos para jovens vampiros?

— Sim, jovem mestre. Pook trará rapidamente seu pedido. — O elfo sumiu num estralo assim como apareceu. 

Jane e Alec estavam num dilema. Eles não sabiam se ficam com Harry ou com Aro e Caius. Jane tomando a decisão de sua vampira interior, seguiu até o sofá que Harry estava e se aconchegou ao lado dele. Alec decidindo pelo mesmo, seguiu a irmã. Aro e Caius levantaram a sobrancelha com o ato mas nada falaram.

Pook logo apareceu com o pedido de Harry e os deixou em cima da mesa. O bruxo agradeceu ao elfo e se levantou, chamando por seus dois filhos mais velhos. Os quatro seguiram para a mesa redonda e se sentaram. 

— Vocês dois vai ficar aí parados ou vão se levantar e se juntar a nós? 

Aro e Caius se apressaram assim que Harry falou. Parecia que o jovem não estava com os dois e eles sabiam bem o motivo.

Assim que todos se acomodaram, Harry sentou sua filha mais nova em sua perna e começou a colocar a comida feita para vampiros nos pratos de Alec e Jane. Ao aceno do bruxo, eles começaram sua refeição. Essa foi a única coisa que eles sentiram falta quando se tornaram vampiros. Harry aparecendo e trazendo muito do mundo mágico consigo, os animou. Ele não tinha a obrigação de fazer tudo isso, mas ele quis, e isso foi um bom ponto positivo no caderno deles. 

Harry pegou um morango da travessa de fritas e deu na mão de Celine. Ele pegou um guardanapo e colocou na gola do macacão da filha para que ela não sujasse sua roupa.

Todos comeram em silêncio. Jane e Alec felizes pelos desenvolvimentos, Aro e Caius preocupados em como seria a conversa futura, Celine feliz com sua fruta favorita e Harry apreciando a situação. 

Assim que terminaram, Harry chamou pelo mesmo elfo. 

— Pook, você poderia levar isso embora? Traga, por favor, uma muda de roupa para mim e uma sacola com o essencial para Celine, nós voltaremos ainda hoje para casa. Peço também por algumas guloseimas de vampiros. Não precisa se preocupar em voltar, deixarei minha roupa atual na bolsa de Celine. 

— Pook fará, jovem mestre. Aviso ao Lorde e Lady Diggory?

— Sim, Pook. Avise-os também que voltarei não muito tarde. 

Com um aceno, o elfo sumiu. Quando voltou, Harry perguntou pelo banheiro e entrou com Celine. Ele a trocou e se trocou logo depois. O jovem cuidou das necessidades de ambos e saiu do banheiro. 

— Jane, você e Alec podem distrair Celine por um tempo? 

Jane apenas confirmou e pegou sua irmã mais nova nos braços. Alec, lembrando da ameaça de mais cedo, apenas correu junto da irmã. 

Assim que os três de afastaram, ele ergueu uma barreira envolvendo seus filhos. Assim, as crianças não ouviriam a conversa mas ele poderia ouvir caso Jane e Alec precisassem de ajuda. 

Alec não gostou muito disso, mas não reclamou. Harry apenas sorriu, sabendo o que exatamente se passava na cabeça de Alec. Ele não queria ser repreendido na frente de todos como um garotinho pirracento.

— Harry-

— Não. — Harry interrompeu Caiu. — Eu vou falar e vocês vão ouvir, calados. Quando eu terminar, vocês podem se explicar. 

A magia de Harry reagiu ao seu estresse e fez com que Caius e Aro sentassem no sofá e se sentissem presos, sem conseguir mover um músculo. 

— Vocês tem muita sorte de nossos filhos estarem presentes, do contrário, eu poderia muito bem usar algumas boas azarações que aprendi com os gêmeos. 

Os dois vampiros engoliram em seco, se lembrando do aniversário de Celine. Eles estavam preocupados, mas quando perceberam que Harry usou o termo “nossos” ao se dirigir às crianças, eles relaxaram. 

Ainda havia chance de consertar as coisas.


	17. Capítulo 17

Enquanto andava furiosamente na frente dos vampiros, Harry tentava organizar suas palavras. 

— Há quanto tempo exatamente eu estou aqui? 

Mesmo não entendendo onde o jovem queria chegar, ambos responderam.

— 4 meses. 

— O que eu tenho feito durante esse tempo? 

— Leu o que pedimos, treinou algumas vezes... — Caius respondeu. 

— O que vocês acham sobre o meu aprendizado? 

— Você está indo muito bem. Você aprendeu nossa cultura e já conseguiu derrubar alguns de nossos guardas nas lutas, por mais que você não goste muito. 

— Sim... 

Harry soltou uma risada amarga e não olhou no rosto dos vampiros. Aro e Caius sentiu um pequeno frio na espinha e eles recuaram um pouco. Não importa para onde essa conversa — mais um interrogatório — esteja indo, eles sentiam que não gostariam do resultado. 

— Harry...? — Aro falou um pouco temeroso. 

— Calado! Eu não dei permissão para você falar. — A magia de Harry explodiu ao redor dele, deixando apenas a proteção ao redor de seus filhos intacta. — Eu não queria, lutei contra isso. Mas no final, eu confiei em vocês. Eu segui seus conselhos. Eu permaneci, mesmo que eu não quisesse. — Agora seu rosto estava banhado por lágrimas raivosas. — E é isso que eu recebo por confiar? Eu realmente já devia esperar. Devia ter me acostumado com tudo isso. 

Harry se sentia traído. Ele confiou em Amos. Confiou em Yara. E confiou nesse clã. No final, percebeu que fora enganado. Parecia que ele fora usado como sempre. O bruxo odiava esse sentimento. 

— Pook. — Harry deu as costas para os dois vampiros e chamou pelo elfo. 

— Sim, jovem mestre? 

— Vá até gringotts e em meu nome, peça uma chave de portal para os Lupin. Peça também que entrem em contato com eles para me esperarem, estarei com visita.

— Pook, fará, senhor. Mais alguma coisa? 

— Faça a minha mala e a de Celine. Encontrarei você nos Diggory. 

O elfo partiu para realizar as tarefas e Harry virou novamente para os vampiros. 

— Meu vampiro não vê vocês como companheiros porque vocês escolheram deliberadamente não me treinar nesse assunto tão rápido quanto nos outros. Eu me recuso a ouvir tais palavras nesse momento. 

Aro e Caius ficaram com medo. Nada feito no calor do momento dava certo. Só piorava a situação. Conhecendo bem o bruxo, ele faria algo que atrasaria todos os seus planos.

— Sabe, eu me apaixonei nos meus 13 anos e aos meus 14 concebi Celine com a mesma pessoa. Eu o amava. Eu o amo. Ele me ensinou muita coisa e me ajudou quando precisei. Ele nunca ocultou nada de mim. Sempre foi claro com qualquer tipo de coisa. A morte dele me quebrou e eu senti que não tinha mais um objetivo pelo qual lutar na guerra que estava se alastrando por toda a Inglaterra. Quando descobri minha gravidez, eu lutei com unhas e dentes porque queria que ela visse um mundo melhor do que aquele que eu nasci. 

As lágrimas já não importavam mais. O peito de Harry estava apertado e ele sentia que a qualquer momento seus soluços o iriam sufocar. 

— Amos me trouxe pra Itália para treinar a minha herança e depois que vocês me trataram muito bem, eu aceite seguir em frente. A promessa de mais filhos e mais amor me encantou. Quão tolo eu fui. 

Jane e Alec ainda brincando com Celine, olhava de vez em quando para os pais. Eles não podiam ouvir, mas sabiam que a conversa não estava indo bem, se o rosto de Harry e os outros dois vampiros ainda presos era alguma indicação. 

— Eu me senti verdadeiramente em casa. Me apeguei a Jane e Alec e passei a cuidar deles. Fiz amizade com alguns guardas e aprendi muito com eles. Eu sabia que quando chegasse a hora de partir, eu sofreria, porque eu sabia que não suportaria me distanciar do lugar que passei a considerar minha casa. 

Aro e Caius viram seu companheiro se quebrar e não podiam fazer nada enquanto estavam presos. Vampiros fortes ou não, eles não podiam lutar contra a magia de Harry enquanto ela agia por instinto. 

— Eu fiquei extasiado quando descobri que ganhei mais dois filhos. — Harry deu uma pausa. — Sabe, eu sempre quis uma família grande. As pessoas com quem morei odiavam magia, e por extensão, me odiavam. Então coloquei em mente que quando tivesse meus filhos, eu daria tudo aquilo que não recebi quando criança.

Aro se sentia culpado por tudo o que aconteceu. Ele queria todos os seus companheiros juntos. O vampiro pensou que o melhor seria dar um tempo para o jovem se acostumar à ideia. Grande erro. 

— Meu vampiro interior pode não reconhecê-los como companheiros, mas meu lado bruxo e humano veem tudo isso como traição. A magia age por instinto. Sabe o que vai acontecer agora? — Harry viu as duas cabeças negando, então continuou. — Minha magia vai ver que o melhor para mim será trancar meu vampiro novamente. E sabe? Estou feliz por isso. Agora que aprendi que confiar só me machuca, pensarei várias vezes antes de fazer qualquer coisa. 

Harry secou as lágrimas e tentou se recompor. 

— O erro de vocês foi ter me tratado como algo frágil. E isso eu não sou. Vocês não confiaram em mim e nem na minha capacidade. Se fosse qualquer outro aprendiz, vocês teriam feito o treinamento corretamente e ele já estaria neste momento mundo a fora a procura de seu companheiro. Mas eu fui diferente. Não fui?! — Harry aumentou o tom de voz na última frase. — Vocês viram o meu medo como benefício para vocês. Por isso nunca insistiram em me treinar mais na prática. 

Harry soltou a magia e deixou com que os vampiros falassem, mas eles ainda estavam presos no sofá.

— Eu sinto muito. Você parecia que quebraria a qualquer momento. Sua paixão pelo seu ex ainda estava viva. Nós não queríamos isso. — Caius foi o primeiro a falar.

— EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SOU FRÁGIL! — Harry berrou. — Vocês decidiram não me contar algo que me envolve! Como vocês esperavam que eu agisse? Eu merecia saber que tinha companheiros aqui. Vocês não podem ocultar algo de mim. — Harry estava trêmulo. — Eu conversei com Marcus e eu sinceramente pensei que seria melhor que meu companheiro estivesse aqui esperando que eu terminasse de treinar para me dizer a verdade do que ter que sair desse castelo. Hoje já não penso mais o mesmo. Nesse momento, eu preferiria que meu companheiro estivesse longe, porque assim seria melhor.

— Você não estava pronto para ter companheiros. A gente poderia ter dito, mas você não iria deixar sua casa e viria morar com a gente num momento tão cedo. — Aro tentou apaziguar.

— Oh, e vocês me queriam apenas na cama de vocês? Era isso? Pensei que fossem mais respeitosos. Pensam quem eu não li? Eu descobri que mesmo quando os companheiros se encontram e estão cientes disso, eles não são obrigados a se juntar rapidamente. O vínculo exige que as partes estejam prontas. Então vocês poderiam ter dito a verdade e não ter escondido tudo como covardes. Vocês só queriam alguém para aquecer sua cama, porque se vocês se importassem com tudo isso, vocês teriam dito a verdade.

— Nós sentimos muito, Harry. Não era nossa intenção deixá-lo assim. 

— Pode até não ter sido, mas aconteceu. 

Harry quebrou as alas e pegou Celine nos braços. 

— Estou indo embora. Não quero que me sigam. Se o fizerem, se arrependerão. Esqueçam essa história de companheiro, não posso mais confiar em vocês. — Harry pegou a bolsa de Celine do chão e deixou sua filha confortável. — Essa manhã eu esperava por uma desculpa plausível por não terem me contado sobre sermos companheiros, mas descobri apenas que vocês são covardes. 

Harry cruzou a sala e abriu a porta. O bruxo olhou para trás uma última vez e falou novamente. 

— Eu pensei que tudo daria certo, mas o meu erro é acreditar que mereço a felicidade. 

Com essas últimas palavras, Harry foi embora. Jane e Alec tendo ouvido a última parte da conversa, olhou para ambos os pais vampiros que estavam com uma cara de dor ainda sentados no sofá. 

— Eu não quero saber o motivo de vocês terem escondido isso de nós. Somos seus filhos e ele seu companheiro. Espero que vocês resolvam isso, porque se tivermos que escolher entre vocês, ficarei com Harry. — Alec avisou os dois vampiros. Ele viveu anos com esse clã, mas quando sentiu o vínculo completo com seu pai submisso, ele sabia que não importa o que acontecesse, sua primeira escolha seria ele.

— Vocês sabiam como eu precisava disso. Sabiam quer eu sentia falta. Parece que isso não importava muito pra vocês, não é mesmo? Estou indo embora. — Jane falou com a voz quebrada e partiu junto ao irmão em busca de seu pai e sua irmã.

Aro e Caius viram tudo desmoronar. Eles sabiam que cometeram um grave erro e se arrependiam se suas escolhas. Agora parecia que tudo havia sido perdido. A faísca que antes estava em seus peitos, agora havia se apagado e restavam apenas as cinzas. Eles ficaram um longo tempo apenas olhando para o nada enquanto tentavam aceitar os acontecimentos da manhã.

Por outro lado, Harry caminhava furioso e com o coração partido até o ponto de aparição. 

Tudo o que ele viveu nos Dursley, voltou novamente. As mentiras, a traição, a dor... 

Harry estava uma bagunça e seu peito doía onde sua magia, com força, prendia o vampiro no quarto mais distante e jogava a chave fora. O bruxo não teria mais acesso ao seu vampiro interior e ele estava um pouco feliz por isso. Agora ele podia ser um bruxo normal, como sempre quis. Pelo menos no tempo que lhe restava, mãe magia veria que ele recusou seu presente e tomaria de volta.

Sem história de companheiro. Seu foco seria apenas para sua família. 

Assim que chegou em casa, viu Jane e Alec. Ele apenas deu um sorriso aguado e os deixou entrar em casa. 

Logo ele estaria nos Lupin e esqueceria que um dia veio para Volterra.


	18. Capítulo 18

Chegar nos Lupin e sentir aquele ar acolhedor acalmou o coração e os pensamentos tumultuosos do jovem bruxo. 

Quem os atendeu foi Remus. Abraçar o lobisomem foi renovador. 

— O que aconteceu, filhote? Você estava tão bem no aniversário de Celine. — Remus perguntou preocupado.

— Podemos conversar depois, Remmy? — Com os olhos aguados e com o coração partido, Harry perguntou com a voz quebrada. 

— Claro, filhote. — Remus beijou paternalmente os cabelos revoltos do menino e mudou de assunto. — Agora, sejam bem vindos, Jane, Alec. Devo dizer estar surpreso por vê-los aqui.

— Esses são meus filhotes. Nós completamos o vínculo recentemente. 

— Eu vejo... — O lobisomem olhou alternadamente entre os dois vampiros antes de acenar com a cabeça. — Seus filhotes são meus netos. Vamos entrar e acomoda-los. 

Remus entrou com um braço nos ombros de Harry e guiou todos para a sala de estar. 

— Dora está dormindo no nosso quarto. Teddy não deu um tempo de folga para ela essa noite. 

— Eu entendo. Onde posso colocar Celine para dormir? Ela acordou muito cedo e a viagem a cansou. 

— Subindo as escadas, primeiro quarto à direita. 

— Vocês ficarão bem até eu voltar? 

— Claro. — Os irmãos deram um sorriso nervoso para o pai. 

— Eu já volto.

Harry subiu as escadas e encontrou o quarto. Ele colocou a filha na cama e pôs os travesseiros e almofadas ao redor para evitar que ela caísse. Para reforçar, ele lançou um feitiço que não permitiria ela cair, caso ela pudesse passar pelos travesseiros e lançou outro feitiço para avisa-lo caso ela acordasse.

Satisfeito, ele desceu as escadas e entrou numa sala silenciosa. 

— Espero que ela acorde apenas na hora do almoço. Filhotes, vocês desejam descansar um pouco? Posso lançar minha magia. 

— Depois do dia de hoje, nós gostaríamos. — Jane falou por ela e pelo irmão. Ela sabia que seu irmão queria saber o que tinha acontecido, mas não era o momento. O pai deles precisava conversar com outra pessoa antes. E um descanso seria bom depois dessa manhã tão agitada. A vampira era curiosa, mas sabia segurar a curiosidade.

— Venham, vocês ficarão com Celine. — Os irmãos seguiram Harry e tiraram as roupas pesadas. — Tudo bem para vocês usarem meus pijamas? — Ao aceno de ambos, Harry caçou pelos pijamas adequados dentro do malão. — Amanhã iremos às compras. 

Assim que Harry colocou seus dois filhotes mais velhos para dormir, ele acionou sua magia para acalmar a mente dos dois. Assim que ele acomodou os três, desceu as escadas ao encontro de Remus. 

— Todos estão dormindo... Desculpe, eu não queria estar tão fraco na frente das crianças. 

— Eu entendo, filhote. Venha cá. — Harry sentou do lado de Remus no sofá e se aconchegou nos braços tão seguros com aquele cheiro tão conhecido que o acalmava. — Conte o que aconteceu. É muito grave? 

— Eu briguei com dois dos reis. 

— O-o que? Harry? Me diz que é uma piada. Você brigou com os reis vampiros? Os mais fortes e mais poderosos? Eles não estão querendo te matar, estão? 

— Acalme-se, Remus. Eles sabem que erraram.  
E depois da minha ameaça, eles não me seguirão nem tão cedo, eu espero. 

— Isso não me tranquiliza completamente. Mas qual foi o motivo disso tudo? 

Harry contou tudo o que havia acontecido desde o início do dia anterior. Ele terminou a história aos soluços e Remus não sabia o que dizer para acalmar o jovem em seus braços. 

— Harry, você sabe que não pode ignorar seus companheiros, certo? E pelo o que você sabe até agora, Marcus não sabia disso, seja lá o que tenha acontecido com ele para o vampiro não entender que você é companheiro dele. 

— Talvez eu mande uma carta pra Marcus. Mas Remmy, eu só quero descansar. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Eu me sinto quebrado e usado. 

— Oh, filhote. — O lobisomem apertou o jovem mais ainda quando sentiu o mesmo molhar sua camisa com suas lágrimas. Harry nunca chorara tão abertamente assim. Nem mesmo com a morte de Sirius. Isso era preocupante num nível que não podia ser explicado. 

— Por que, Remus? O que eu fiz de errado? Eu não mereço ser feliz? — Harry soltou um grito doído. — Primeiro papai e mamãe, depois Cedric. Sirius seguido por Dumbledore. Agora isso. 

Remus sentiu vontade de chorar junto com seu filhote. Harry era a alma mais pura e o ser que mais merecia amor. Não era porque ele e o lobo dele o considerava seu filhote, mas Harry havia passado por tanto em sua curta vida... Parecia que a felicidade nunca chegaria para ele, e Remus não gostava desse pensamento.

Quando Remus pensou em falar algo, ele viu o menino dormindo em seus braços. O lobisomem optou por apenas deixá-lo confortável e seguiu para a cozinha para preparar o almoço. Ele sempre ficava com as refeições, Dora era a negação na cozinha. Remus não reclamava, até gostava da tarefa. 

Com um cardápio em mente para agradar a todos, ele separou os materiais e começou a preparação.

Enquanto nos Lupin tudo estava silencioso, exceto por Remus na cozinha, numa casa bem distante, um casal acordava aconchegados um no outro. 

— Bom dia, meu amor. — Severus beijou os lábios do marido. 

— Bom dia, amado. — Tom retornou o beijo. 

— O que deseja fazer hoje? Ficar o resto do dia na cama não conta. 

— Você não me ama? — O lorde das trevas usou a expressão que não importava o momento ou o motivo, sempre faria Severus ceder.

— Eu já falei que você não pode usar esse rosto. Isso não é um jogo limpo. — Severus soltou um bufo indigno.

— Mas Sev, querido, não faço ideia do que você esteja falando. — A máscara estava branca, intacta, mas os olhos carmesins o traiam, estavam banhando diversão. 

— Tudo bem, podemos ficar até o almoço, mas depois voltamos apenas para dormir.

— Hm... E nada mais, querido? — Severus tinha sua bela ereção matinal e Tom nunca disse que jogava limpo quando se tratava da cama, não importa o quê. Tom passou os dedos vagarosamente sob o pênis do marido. — Eu gostaria tanto de umas atividades...

O lorde sabia como o provocar. Ele estava indo à loucura. Mas ele permaneceu resignado.

— Tom, nem sempre você vai ter o que deseja. Aceite isso. Não estou interessado nessas suas... atividades. — Severus foi firme. 

— Você realmente tem tanta certeza? — Tom sussurrou no ouvido do marido. — Você até pode não estar interessado, mas há outras partes bem orgulhosas que estão... — Nesse momento, ele passou pela barreira da boxer de Severus e segurou firme a ereção, já com pré-gozo. 

— Ou você me fode logo, ou vou te azarar até a próxima vida, Marvolo. — As mãos de Tom faziam maravilhas, e Severus admitia que cedia facilmente aos encantos do marido.

Com um aceno de mão, Tom sumiu com as roupas e preparou Severus. Não era a mesma coisa que a preparação manual, mas os dois não aguentariam por mais tempo. 

Antes que Severus pudesse reclamar mais, Tom exigiu passagem no corpo de Severus, fazendo com que o mestre de poções sufocasse com o ar.

— Agora ficou sem palavras, amor? — Tom sorriu de lado.

— Bastardo arrogante. — Severus rosnou e puxou se marido para um longo beijo. 

Tom aproveitou. Usou e abusou do corpo do marido. Ele era apaixonado por cada pedaço de pele. Até a voz do seu amante o levava aos céus, ou ao inferno, o que melhor convinha. Quando os dois gozaram, Severus seguido por Tom, eles se soltaram e relaxaram até descer da sensação pós-orgástica. 

— Hora de levantar? — Tom perguntou. 

— Cale a boca. — Severus resmungou e deitou no peito do marido. — Agora limpe a gente. Sabe que odeio me sentir grudento.

Com um simples feitiço, o rastro das atividades foi limpo e tom puxou o corpo do marido para mais perto.


	19. Capítulo 19

\- Aro? Caius? — Chamou Sulpicia ao entrar nos quartos de Aro. 

Ela e Athenodora acharam estranho quando os reis não apareceram na sala do trono. O castelo estava silencioso. Nem mesmo Jane e Alec apareceram. Athenodora comentou sobre esse fato estranho. Eles a consideravam como tias e sempre procuravam ela logo depois de passarem um tempo com os pais. 

As duas vampiras sabiam tudo o que acontecia. Elas apenas agiam como esposas deles até que eles concluíssem o vínculo. 

Quando as mulheres entraram na sala, viram os dois reis sentados um do lado do outro no sofá com os olhares perdidos.

Bem, mais uma coisa estranha na lista de hoje. 

Sulpicia chegou mais perto de Aro enquanto Athenodora se aproximava de Caius.

— Caius? O que aconteceu? — Athenodora perguntou calmamente enquanto segurava as mãos de Caius. 

— Athen, querida. Eu acredito que erramos com alguém muito importante. 

— Está falando de Marcus? O que vocês fizeram? 

— Não falo de Marcus. Ele deve estar bem. Falo de Harry. 

— O aprendiz? — Athenodora perguntou com o cenho franzido. 

— Ele não é um mero aprendiz, Athen. Ele era a parte que faltava, nosso outro companheiro. 

— Finalmente o companheiro submisso! — As duas mulheres exclamaram extasiadas com a notícia. Aro conseguiu sair de seu transe com a alegria. 

— Espere... Caius, você disse que erraram. — Sulpicia encarou o loiro e depois o moreno. — Aro, o que vocês fizeram? 

Trocando um breve olhar, Aro e Caius alternaram enquanto contavam tudo o que havia acontecido. As expressões das duas vampiras iam de horrorizadas à pura fúria. 

— Como vocês ousam. Era o seu companheiro. Vocês receberam um breve histórico da vida dele e é assim que vocês tratam as coisas? Ele era um bruxo e fora criado por trouxas. Ninguém sabe o que ele passou nas mãos deles porque ele nunca se abriu. Vocês sabem bem como os humanos agem quando estão perto daquilo que não há como provar cientificamente. 

— Nós reconhecemos nosso erro. Queremos falar com ele, mas o problema é que ele disse que não quer nos ver. Não quero piorar a situação. 

— Bom ponto, Aro. Mas vocês podem simplesmente pedir para Marcus tentar entrar em contato com ele. 

— Ele ainda não sabe, Sulpicia. 

— Então acredito que seja hora dele saber. São séculos com a verdade escondida. Já passou da hora de tudo ser revelado. Eu não permitirei que vocês acabem com isso. 

Aro e Caius entenderam o que ela quis dizer por trás disso. Ela e Athenodora não haviam encontrado seus companheiros. Elas sentiam mais falta do que eles. Afinal, mesmo não tendo o quarteto completo, os dois tinham um ao outro e tinham os filhos por perto. 

— Entendemos e iremos falar com ele. Vocês podem pedir para Chelsea cancelar as reuniões de hoje? — Aro perguntou. 

— Nós vamos. Mas antes, quero uma palavra de que vocês vão agora mesmo falar com Marcus. 

— Damos nossa palavra, fique tranquila, querida. — Caius respondeu à Athenodora. 

— Tudo bem. Estamos indo. Espero que não piorem as coisas.

E com a última fala sendo de Sulpicia, elas saíram da sala ao encontro de Chelsea.

Aro e Caius tentaram relaxar enquanto se preparavam para a conversa seguinte. Eles só podiam esperar que Marcus tivesse seguido seus conselhos em tentar limpar o vampiro de qualquer vestígio que o prendia e o deixava cego.

Caminhando lentamente para os aposentos do outro vampiro, os amantes ficaram em silêncio, deixando cada um com seu próprio pensamento. 

Eles chegaram mais rápido do que desejavam e depois de um tempo de hesitação, Aro bateu na porta levemente, mesmo que não precisassem. Mas eles estavam tão nervosos que ficavam completamente perdidos no que fazer. 

— Sim? — Marcus abriu a porta e viu Aro e Caius. Quando seu olhar caiu nos olhos do moreno e depois nos do loiro, ele ofegou. — Não. Não. Não. Não pode ser... — Ele definitivamente entrou na fase da negação. Não era isso que eles queriam ao chegar aqui. 

Precisou de um punhado de tempo para acalmar o vampiro e explicar o motivo de tudo aquilo ter acontecido (envolvimento de Didyme) e depois explicar o motivo deles precisarem de ajuda. 

No final, Marcus estava lívido. Bastou uma conversa com o jovem aprendiz para ele ficar fascinado. Harry tinha um cheiro leve e sua risada podia acalmar até a mais turbulenta das almas. 

— Então vocês cometeram um erro e esperam que eu conserte a sujeira de vocês? — Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha interrogativamente.

— Eu não teria colocado dessa forma. Mas sim. — Caius respondeu. 

— Vocês sabem que não posso força-lo a falar com vocês, certo? E outra, nós nem sabemos se ele permitirá que eu me aproxime. No momento, a magia dele está agindo por instinto e protegerá aqueles que ele considera família, isso não não envolve no momento, contra aqueles que ele vê como ameaça, e isso definitivamente envolve vocês dois e até pode ser que me envolva.

— Nós sabemos. Pedimos apenas que você diga que sabemos que erramos e que queremos uma conversa para explicar nosso ponto de vista.

— Tudo bem, Caius. Isso eu posso fazer. Agora, se me dão licença, preciso escrever uma carta. 

— Erm... Você não vai dizer nada sobre sermos companheiros? — Aro perguntou com uma voz aflita.

— Ser companheiro de vocês dois não me repugna ou me enoja, se é isso que os preocupa por conta do meu silêncio. Mas preciso de um tempo para pensar. Toda a minha vida foi uma mentira. Não posso esquecer isso do dia pra noite. Meu vampiro está machucado e confuso. Nós queremos primeiro apreciar a recém liberdade.

— Faça o que for melhor para você. Nós iremos voltar. Tentaremos descansar nossa mente.

— Bom plano. Agradeço por jogar tudo em cima de mim de uma vez. — Ele falou sarcástico. — Mas vocês precisam ir e eu também. 

Vendo a deixa, Caius e Aro saíram, deixando Marcus sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele logo pegou um papel de carta e uma caneta. 

Ele preferia deixar pergaminho e pena para assuntos reais. Um papel e uma caneta trouxa eram mais fácil de se usar e eles tinham em abundância no castelo. 

Pensando bem nas palavras, ele começou. 

“Caro Harry. 

Eu soube recentemente dos eventos ocorridos nessa manhã. Não o culpo por sair daqui, no seu lugar, eu teria feito o mesmo. 

Minha mente está uma confusão, então peço perdão desde já. 

Descobri, também recentemente, que sou o companheiro de dois vampiros e um bruxo. Isso não me assustou. Mas me apavorou. Eu não esperava por isso. 

Sei que você não deseja ver ninguém nesse momento, e eu entendo isso e respeito. Mas gostaria de conversar com você e explicar a história da minha vida. Você me fez uma pergunta ontem e quero que você saiba mais do que a simples resposta que eu lhe dei. 

Podemos apenas trocar cartas ou podemos marcar um local para nos encontrarmos. 

Ainda estou resolvendo isso tudo sobre companheiros, então não sei se estou pronto para ver Alec e Jane. Sei que eles esperam que tudo se resolva, mas isso não acontecerá numa virada de hora. Espero que entendam. 

Com meus mais sinceros cumprimentos,  
Marcus Volturi.”

Com a carta terminada, ele decidiu ir até os Diggory para que eles pudessem entregar a correspondência. Seria muito mais rápido do que usar qualquer outro meio. 

Carta em mãos e sentimentos conflituosos, ele partiu para a colina onde residia a casa dos Diggory.

Ele sinceramente esperava que Harry tivesse deixado ele de fora na hora que ele tentou explicar o motivo da saída dele.


	20. Capítulo 20

Harry sabia que estava com os nervos a flor da pele, mas jamais admitiria isso em voz alta.

Se passaram dias desde a carta de Marcus. Por dias ele se definhou na dúvida se dava uma chance para o vampiro ou não. 

Ele havia concordado em ser treinado por causa da promessa de uma família, mas depois de seu desentendimento com dois dos reis, ele ficou na defensiva.

O jovem sabia que mesmo que seus dois filhotes, Jane e Alec, tenham escolhido ir com ele, seus dois filhos mais velhos sentiam falta dos pais. 

Harry deixou esses dias para decidir seu próximo passo e para conhecer melhor seus dois filhos vampiros. 

Jane era uma força da natureza. Mas dentro dela ainda havia aquele criança que nunca recebeu o carinho de uma mãe. Ela era inteligente e uma boa manipuladora quando se tratava de conseguir algo para si.

Alec mostrava ser imbatível — era mais por conta de sua irmã —, mas ele era um jovem que queria sua família completa cheia de amor e carinho para transbordar. 

Os dois vampiros rapidamente se deram bem com Celine. Sua filhotinha gostava quando Jane brincava de avião e, mais ainda, quando Alec fazia caretas.

Ele sentia aquele calor bom quando via seus três filhos juntos. Celine pode não ser uma vampira, mas ela amava os pirulitos de sangue que Jane dividia. Alec podia sempre ser visto brigando com Celine quando um dos dois pegava os últimos doces de sangue. Era uma comédia ver um vampiro velho brigando com uma criança de apenas 2 anos. 

Remus passou a ver seus filhotes como seus próprios netos. Dora estava chegando perto do prazo, então o medibruxo a colocou de cama até o nascimento. Ainda tinha aquela tensão sobre o próximo Lupin. Remus não queria que seu filho herdasse os genes de lobo, já Dora achava que não havia problema, caso acontecesse.

Jane e Alec queriam conversar com Lupin sobre ser um lobisomem, mas eles ainda ficavam receosos em mostrar sua opinião. Eles conversaram com Harry e o menino disse que Remus era sedento por conhecimento, então ele não levaria a mal, caso eles tivessem provas para afirmar o que eles diriam. 

O jovem bruxo havia acabado de colocar Celine no berço e estava dando voltas no átrio de sua nova casa. No dia seguinte a sua chegada, ele foi até gringotts para falar sobre suas propriedades e escolheu uma para ser limpa e estar pronta para a sua chegada. Uma semana depois ele estava se mudando com seus filhos. O flú estava aberto apenas para A’Toca, o Chalé das Conchas e A Cabana Lupin. 

Os Weasley logo vieram para conversar e conhecer o lugar. Jane e Alec já haviam se tornado cúmplices dos gêmeos. É claro que ele nunca foi alvo de brincadeiras. Os gêmeos sabiam que Harry sempre escolhia a vingança mais dolorosa e Alec ainda tinha a memória fresca sobre a ameaça do pai em colocá-lo nos joelhos. Jane ria do medo do irmão, mas ela não queria testar a legitimidade de suas palavras. 

Ron e Hermione estavam prestes a fazer os NIEM’s e, de acordo com o que Ron confessou para o melhor amigo, ele estava esperando o anel chegar pelo correio coruja para pedir Hermione em casamento. Harry estava feliz e emocionado, seu amigo estava crescendo e se tornando um ótimo homem. 

Bill e Fleur estavam felizes com seus empregos por enquanto. Fleur ganhou uma promoção no trabalho e, para a tristeza de Molly, ela e Bill não desejam um filho tão cedo. 

Charlie ainda era o mesmo, cada fim de semana, um amante diferente na cama. O que não mudava era seu amor pelos dragões. O homem amava trabalhar na reserva e não trocaria isso por nada, bem, era o que ele dizia. O dragoeiro não se juntou à família, mas ele fez uma rápida chamada de flú.

Percy conseguiu um bom emprego no ministério. O atual ministro, Lucius Malfoy, leu sobre o trabalho dele e deu uma boa palavra para o menino. Ele tem seu próprio lugar, que divide com a namorada Audrey. Ambos tinham os mesmo pensamentos de Bill e Fleur, então era mais um casal que não cumpria os desejos de Molly tão cedo.

Ginny tinha terminado com Dean, ela havia lhe dito que homens nunca mudam, então focaria em seu sonho de ser jogadora profissional de quadribol, portanto, filhos não estavam em sua lista de desejos. Desde mais nova ela já havia dito aos pais que não tinha o desejo de ser mãe. Molly havia dito que com o tempo mudaria. Bem, até hoje não mudou. A menina começou a trocar cartas com Harry e estava feliz 

Neville e Luna vieram visitar apenas uma vez. Como suas famílias seguiam os antigos costumes, Neville estava cortejando sua pretendida, Hannah, e Luna estava esperando chegar na idade para ser cortejada por Rolf, o herdeiro Scamander, com quem o pai assinou um contrato de casamento. 

A família estava feliz e Harry era contagiado por esse sentimento. 

Voltando para a Inglaterra, Harry viu o bom trabalho que Lucius estava fazendo no ministério. Muitas leis que antes tratavam criaturas como escravas foram abolidas e todas as criaturas tem os mesmo direitos que bruxos. Agora, todos seriam julgados pelos crimes cometidos e não por serem apenas quem são. Marcus, o herdeiro Flint, começou uma escola primária para todas as crianças que possuíssem magia. O conselho dos governantes trouxera mais aulas para Hogwarts, incluindo magia das trevas e magia de sangue. Afinal, foi descoberto em antigos grimórios que muitas formas de cura estavam nessas áreas da magia. 

No pouco tempo que ele passou na Itália, a Inglaterra já havia pulado anos no quesito de desenvolvimento. Arthur Weasley era o responsável por procurar uma forma de trazer algumas coisas do mundo trouxa para funcionar no mundo mágico. Dizer que ele estava feliz com o novo trabalho seria um eufemismo. O patriarca Weasley era apaixonado por bugigangas trouxas.

Harry deu um pulo de susto quando ouviu uma chave de portal do lado de fora de sua casa. Ele abriu as portas cuidadosamente e viu Marcus Volturi caminhando em sua direção.

— Olá. — O bruxo falou sem jeito. 

— Olá, pequeno. Está pronto? — Marcus perguntou depois que pegou as mãos de Harry e deu um leve selar nos nós dos dedos.

— Sim. Onde estamos indo? 

— Agora, meu jovem, isso é uma surpresa. — Marcus estava apostando em seu charme para atrair seu jovem companheiro.

Harry enrubesceu quando ouviu o “meu” da frase num tom possessivo. Era claro que ele não gostava de se sentir uma propriedade, mas vindo de Marcus e sabendo que não era isso que ele quis dizer, ele ficou feliz. 

— Eu pedi por uma chave de portal para o nosso destino, espero que esteja tudo bem em você nos trazer de volta. 

— Não há problemas. 

Com um aceno, Marcus segurou firme as mãos do bruxo e esperou segundos para ela ser ativada.

Novamente, Harry perdeu o equilíbrio e não encontrou o chão dessa vez apenas por conta dos braços de Marcus. 

— Gracioso. — Marcus bufou com o canto nos lábios se erguendo num mini sorriso. 

— Oh, cale-se, vampirão. Agora, onde nós estamos? 

— Nós estamos em um distrito bruxo que apenas as pessoas de alta classe conhecem. — Marcus estava orgulhoso.

— E como você ficou sabendo disso se não é um bruxo de alta classe? — Harry arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Bem... talvez eu tenha tido uma ajuda dos Diggory... 

— Não sei porquê estou impressionado. Amos sempre tenta me convencer a frequentar esses lugares...

— Você não gosta? — A preocupação era clara. 

— Marcus, eu sou louco para experimentar esses restaurantes, mas por ser um senhor e um lorde, esperam muito de mim. Não quero ter que suprir as expectativas desses bruxos. 

— Entendo. Então acredito que você ficará bem por eu ter escolhido uma mesa no térreo. Será apenas eu e você. 

— Você me deixará mal acostumado... 

— Tudo do melhor para o meu companheiro. — Marcus sorriu galanteador.

— Oh, por Morgana. Receio não conseguir durar a noite toda. 

— Espero que esteja falando de um jeito bom.

— Você não sabe falar sem usar uma segunda intenção? — O jovem o encarou. 

— Eu sou um vampiro, esperava o que? Tenho uma alta resistência e gosto de mostrar meus truques.

— Certo, não durarei essa noite. — O bruxo murmurou.

— Não se preocupe, meu pequeno, ficarei na Inglaterra pela próxima semana, teremos tempo de sobra para nós dois. 

Harry definitivamente não estava animado para os próximos dias com Marcus. Ele acredita que antes de Marcus ir embora, esse vampiro tirará mais dele do que qualquer outra pessoa já conseguiu, e ele não sabia dizer se era bom ou ruim.


	21. Capítulo 21

— Esse lugar é maravilhoso... — Harry disse olhando as estrelas. 

Eles jantaram com uma conversa leve. Uma coisa aqui, outra ali. No momento, eles estavam esperando a sobremesa. Harry, previsível como sempre, escolheu a torta de melaço. 

Graças às mudanças que Lucius Malfoy estava fazendo no ministério, Marcus pôde escolher uma variedade de alimentos próprios para vampiros. Harry podia até não admitir abertamente, mas o lorde Malfoy era bom no que fazia. 

Harry estava um pouco preocupado. Era a primeira vez de Jane e Alec sozinhos com Celine. Até agora, ele não recebera nenhum tipo de mensagem desesperada, então ele supunha estar tudo bem.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. — Marcus sorriu para ele enquanto o garçom servia as sobremesas. 

Assim que o garçom partiu, eles começaram a desfrutar de sua última refeição antes de partirem. As conversas leves se mantiveram até saírem do local. 

— Está tudo bem se dermos mais um passeio?

— Claro. Posso perguntar ou essa será outra surpresa? 

— Nós, meu pequeno companheiro, estamos indo à um museu que abriu semana passada. Eu percebi que você ficava fascinado quando lia os livros da nossa biblioteca, então pensei que gostaria. 

Os olhos de Harry brilharam de emoção mal contida. Apenas com uma conversa Marcus foi capaz de descobrir seus gostos, algo que ninguém mais fez, mesmo o conhecendo há anos.

Ele queria tanto visitar um museu, ouvir as histórias e estudar as antiguidades... 

Antes de dizer alguma coisa, o bruxo percebeu que já estava na porta de entrada com Marcus entregando as entradas para o segurança. Assim que a passagem foi permitida, ele andou um pouco mais rápido já querendo ver tudo de uma vez. 

Marcus vendo a expressão de Harry e lendo suas atitudes facilmente, se elogiou internamente. Ele acertou em cheio. 

— Você gostou? 

— Eu amei, Marcus. Obrigado por isso, por me trazer essa experiência incrível. — Seus olhos estavam transbordando lágrimas de felicidade e agradecimento. 

— Tudo por você. — O vampiro beijos os cabelos rebeldes de seu companheiro e passou um braço ao redor da cintura do mais baixo. 

Eles seguiram a guia, enquanto ela lhes contava as histórias por cada passagem.

Harry ouvia tudo fascinado e Marcus só podia admirar a felicidade que seu jovem companheiro emanava.

Depois de passar por cada cômodo, a guia os levou para a entrada antes de pegar um grupo de pessoas que haviam entrado. 

— Vamos, meu jovem?

— Já acabou? Mas foi tão rápido... 

— Isso é porque você estava muito entretido para ver a hora passar.

— Bem. V ver se consigo fazer pedidos via coruja dos livros que ela mencionou... — A última parte foi resmungada para si mesmo, mas Marcus ouviu claramente. Ele rapidamente pensou em comprar os livros, mas sabia que Harry veria isso de forma errada. Então ele iria com calma.

Os dois saíram do local e puderam ver a rua com uma pequena porção de pessoas, provavelmente pelo horário tão tardio. De mãos dadas, eles caminharam quase que sem destino, apenas aproveitando o tempo sozinhos. 

Harry estava feliz por ter dado uma chance ao vampiro. Ele não se sentia tão tranquilo assim desde... 

Marcus percebeu o olhar de dor no rosto do jovem e se preocupou. 

— Harry, o que aconteceu? Está tudo bem? 

— Sim, sim. Tudo bem. Apenas... me lembrei de algumas coisas... — Harry deu um sorriso aguado na direção de Marcus e logo voltou a olhar para frente. 

O vampiro sabia que tinha algo. Vendo o bruxo tremer levemente, ele não sabia se era por causa do frio ou pela lembrança. 

Achando um café 24 horas logo na esquina seguinte, ele caminhou com o jovem até o local e abriu as portas, deixando que o bruxo entrasse primeiro. 

Harry soltou um suspiro deliciado quando o ar quente tomou conta de si. Olhando ao redor, ele viu o lugar aconchegante que entraram e escolheu uma mesa perto da janela, mas ainda escondida, para poder observar a rua com os poucos seres que ainda caminhavam por lá. 

Uma garçonete chegou para atende-los e Harry pediu um chá de frutas vermelhas, enquanto Marcus escolhia um cappuccino com sangue. 

Eles ficaram em silêncio até a mulher chegar com seus pedidos. 

— Eu... tenho uma pergunta que ronda minha mente. — Marcus falou mansamente, mas Harry ainda ficou rígido. — Eu não vou exigir respostas, mas gostaria que fôssemos abertos, já que decidimos nos conhecer melhor. — Ele viu Harry relaxar forçadamente contra o banco estofado do outro lado da mesa. 

— Não estou pronto para contar tudo. Você ficaria satisfeito com o pouco que posso lhe contar? 

— Meu pequeno, até se você não pudesse me dar nada eu ficaria satisfeito. Só de te ter ao meu lado sou feliz. — Marcus esticou seu braço e passou as costas de seus dedos longos na bochecha do bruxo. O vampiro o viu suspirar e percebeu que estava se preparando para iniciar a história.

— Eu passei por muita coisa nessa vida. Coisas horríveis, dolorosas, amargas... Conheci o pior lado da vida. — O jovem começou com um nó na garganta. — Um maligno bruxo das trevas queria reinar em nosso mundo e então começou toda a carnificina. Por conta de uma profecia, ele tentou me matar, no processo, não só eu fiquei vivo mas meus pais morreram tentando me proteger. — Ele não pôde conter a lágrima rebelde que desceu. 

Harry passou calmamente por alguns eventos, deixando de lado os detalhes de morar com os parentes trouxas e alguns eventos na escola. Ele chegou a falar que descobriu que o tal bruxo maligno era sua última família e ele decidiu ajudá-lo, mas também não contou os detalhes de como fizera isso.

— Marcus, eu quero uma família. Quero a promessa de felicidade, amor, carinho... É o que o meu coração mais deseja. Mas eu sou um bruxo quebrado pelos horrores que tive de suportar em toda a minha vida. — Seu rosto estava vermelho por tanto chorar e as lágrimas já eram como cachoeiras em seu rosto. 

Marcus se sentia angustiado. Ele sabia que Harry claramente ocultou algumas partes de sua vida, mas o pouco que ele falou já fez com que ele quisesse chorar junto com seu jovem companheiro. 

Harry não estava quebrado, ele apenas precisava de ajuda para se achar no caos que era sua vida, e ele queria ser a mão ajuda e o ombro amigo. 

Eles podiam ser companheiros, mas ele sabia que Harry não estava pronto, e ele confessa que nem mesmo ele estava pronto para algo mais. Então, no momento, ele podia apenas confortar Harry como um amigo confidente faria.

Marcus se levantou e deu a volta na mesa. Assim que ele passou um dos braços ao redor do Bruxo, ele sentiu Harry soltar todas as suas lágrimas e toda a dor e desespero em suas vestes. A roupa ele pode lavar depois, o que importa, era seu companheiro.

— Meu pequeno, você não está quebrado. Você apenas está perdido em sua bagunça. — Ele beijou castamente a têmpora do jovem. — Saiba que estou aqui para te guiar, pois não posso reconstruir você, isso está em suas mãos. Posso oferecer conforto e uma xícara quente de chá de frutas com um pedaço de torta de melaço. 

— Obrigado. Isso é importante pra mim e já me acalma de uma forma que você não imagina.

Marcus apenas apertou mais o bruxo em seus braços e esperou que o outro se recompusesse.

Tão focado em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto seu olhar percorria a rua, ele quase perde a respiração calma do bruxo. 

Ele chamou a garçonete, pagou pelas bebidas e envolveu sua capa ao redor do bruxo enquanto o segurava em seus braços.

A sua chave de portal o levava direto para onde estava ficando esses dias na Inglaterra, por isso ele esperava que Harry os levasse de volta. Era tarde para enviar uma coruja e ele não tinha acesso ao flú.

Tomando uma decisão, ele pegou a chave e ativou. Chegando na casa, ele abriu a porta e rumou para o quarto mais aconchegante e quente. Não sabendo como Harry reagiria quando acordasse, ele apenas tirou a capa do menino e esticou os edredons sob o corpo pequeno mas esguio.

— Você não está sozinho, meu pequeno. — E com a pequena despedida, ele beijou a testa do bruxo e saiu do quarto. 

Indo para a sala, ele pensou sobre o que faria no dia seguinte com essas informações. Mas antes de qualquer coisa, ele enviaria uma coruja para Jane e Alec avisando que Harry havia dormido estava em um quarto separado e que assim que o bruxo acordasse, ele voltaria.


	22. Capítulo 22

A claridade que entrava pela janela do quarto despertou Harry de seu sono confortável. Ele se levantou e olhou ao redor. Não reconhecendo o local, seu coração deu um pulo de desespero. 

— Por Circe... Onde eu estou? 

Forçando suas memórias da noite passada, ele passou por cada uma até conseguir relaxar novamente. Ele dormiu nos braços de Marcus e depois deu uma leve despertada quando o vampiro lhe deu um beijo, mas logo voltou a dormir. 

Não tendo certeza do que fazer, ele se levantou da cama silenciosamente e apenas esticou os edredons antes de caminhar pela ponta do pé para pegar sua capa e tentar sair de casa. Ele sabia que o vampiro não dormia, mas ele não sabia se Marcus estava aqui sozinho ou se até mesmo o vampiro estava em alguma parte da casa o esperando acordar.

Ele caminhou pelos corredores e pelos cômodos até se encontrar no que parecia ser a sala de estar. Olhando ao redor, ele viu que estava vazia. 

— Bem, parece que ele não está aqui.

— Quem não está aqui, pequenino?

— Droga! Não faça isso novamente, Marcus! Já disse que não gosto. — Harry exclamou com a mão sobre as rápidas batidas do coração e com a respiração ofegante. 

— Isso significa que você ainda precisa testar suas habilidades. — Marcus o observou intensamente. — Montarei uma grade de programação. Diga-me os horários que você está extremamente ocupado e eu os deixarei de fora. 

— O que? — O cérebro do bruxo ainda estava processando as informações. — Cara, eu acabei de acordar. Estou morrendo de fome e preciso ver meus filhos. Você não pode esperar? 

— Como queira. Mas ainda hoje peço que envie seus horários. Não estarei aqui por muito tempo e quero que você esteja pelo menos na metade do caminho quando eu for embora. 

— Tudo bem. Agora, posso ir embora? 

— Você está acordado o suficiente para isso? — Perguntou preocupado. 

— Não se preocupe. Se estou bem para formar frases, posso aparatar tranquilamente. — Harry deu um meio sorriso com a preocupação clara no tom e no rosto do vampiro. 

— Se você diz... — Ele não estava completamente convencido. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? 

— Bem, então até a próxima. Enviarei uma coruja até essa noite. — E sem esperar Marcus dizer mais alguma coisa, ele aparatou, aproveitando que a propriedade não tinha alas que impediam os tipos de transportes mágicos. 

Chegando em casa, ele procurou pelos seus filhos e viu seus dois mais velhos tentando alimentar Celine. 

— Minha princesinha está aprontando com os irmãos, é?! 

A criança sorriu batendo palmas quando viu o “papa” na entrada da cozinha. Harry a pegou no colo e deu um beijo em suas bochechas sujas de papinha doce. 

— Como vocês estão, meus pequenos? — Harry perguntou enquanto abraçava seus filhos vampiros. 

— Estamos bem. Nosso único problema foi para alimentá-la essa manhã. — Alec comentou enquanto limpava a bagunça que Celine havia feito. 

— Que bom que está tudo bem. Chegou alguma carta para mim? 

— Uma coruja chegou mais cedo. Mas ela não permitiu que tentássemos pegar a carta. Acho que apenas você pode. — Jane o informou. 

— Obrigada, querida. 

Harry caminhou até a janela do corredor que sempre se enchia de corujas e procurou pela que tinha uma carta para ele. 

O jovem a abriu assim que reconheceu a caligrafia. Lendo-a, ele sorriu e a dobrou antes de colocar no bolso. 

— Posso perguntar do que se trata, pai? — Alec, o curioso, perguntou quando tentou ler por cima dos ombros do bruxo e não conseguiu.

— Alguém está vindo fazer uma surpresa. E chegará essa noite para a janta. Então, me ajudem no cardápio, faz tempo que não nos vemos. 

— Tudo bem, mas quem é a pessoa? — Jane perguntou com um arquear de sobrancelha. 

— Vocês o conhecerá esta noite, então paciência. 

Harry sorriu dos filhos curiosos e seguiu o caminho para os quartos de Celine e limpa-la. Já começando uma programação para o dia na sua cabeça, ele começou sua rotina automaticamente. 

O dia se passou calmamente e quando Celine tirou seu cochilo da tarde, Harry mandou a carta que prometera para Marcus. Com os assuntos da sua senhoria, seus estudos para os NIEM’s e o tempo que queria passar com os filhos, quase não lhe restava uma folga. Em um anexo, ele disse a Marcus que os estudos só poderiam começar na semana seguinte, já que ele faria seus testes nesse final de semana.

Ele estava nervoso, mas também estava confiante. Harry estudou dias e noites desde que estivera em gringotts pela primeira vez com seus melhores amigos. 

Quando a carta foi enviada, ele pediu ajuda de Alec e Jane na cozinha. Mesmo não sabendo muito, os irmãos ajudaram a preparar a janta. Quando Celine acordou, Jane decidiu ficar com ela enquanto Alec permanecia na cozinha. 

Alec tinha um interesse em saber cozinhar, mas sendo um vampiro, ele precisou deixar de lado. Agora, que ele estava aprendendo a cozinhar alimentos com sangue, ele estava completamente feliz. Harry ficou contente em saber que um seus filhos dividia essa paixão consigo. 

Jane era a própria negação na cozinha. Ela preferia ficar com uma criança chorando do que preparar comida.

Quando tudo estava pronto, Harry pediu que seus filhos se arrumassem enquanto ele arrumava Celine e ele próprio. 

Assim os quatro chegaram na sala, a lareira emitiu um som avisando que alguém passaria, dando a permissão, Charlie saiu em toda a sua glória. 

O dragoeiro tinha um corpo parecido com o de Harry, mas ele era um pouco mais alto e tinha mais músculos nos braços. Seus cabelos ruivos e picotado nas pontas passam um pouco do ombro. Sua pele, beijada pelo sol pelo tempo que trabalhou debaixo do sol na reserva. Um longo sorriso surgiu no rosto do homem quando ele avistou Harry.

— Harry, irmão do coração. — Ele abraçou Harry com força enquanto dava gargalhadas. — Quanto tempo que não nos vemos. Se não fosse pelas cartas, até pensaria que você havia se esquecido do Weasley mais bonito. 

— Você e sua modéstia. — Harry riu das falas do homem. — Agora, dramático, se passaram tantas coisas na minha vida que acredito ser mais fácil escrever um livro e fazer uma cópia para todos que não me veem a um tempo. Ter que me repetir toda vez se torna exaustivo. 

— Então... — Charlie disse optando por ignorar os comentários de Harry por enquanto. — Quem são esses dois lindos atrás de você? — O sorriso galanteador já no lugar.

— Nem pense, Weasley. Esses são meus filhos mais velhos. Um fio de cabelo fora da linha e eu posso testar alguns feitiços que aprendi na biblioteca Black. — Ele ameaçou. 

— Calma, Harry. — Charlie levantou os braços se rendendo com o tom do amigo, mas logo sua mente captou as palavras do jovem. — SEUS FILHOS?

Se Harry não estivesse tão protetor com seus filhos no momento, ele poderia ter rido da careta cômica que Charlie ostentava. 

— Sim, meus filhos. Posso explicar durante o jantar. 

Com a menção de comida, o estômago do dragoeiro rugiu de fome, fazendo com que o homem Weasley sorriso sem jeito. 

— Bem, foi uma longa viajem...

— Está mais para o buraco negro que parece vir em todos os Weasley... 

Harry levitou as malas de Charlie para o lado da lareira e entregou Celine nos braços do cuidador de dragões antes de seguir para a cozinha, com todos os seguindo.

Durante todo o jantar, eles conversaram. Harry falando tudo o que tinha acontecido desde a última vez que se viram, Charlie contando sobre seu tempo na reserva, Jane e Alec adicionando alguns comentários e Celine contribuindo com suas semi-palavras. 

Em um ponto do jantar, Harry percebeu que sua filha mais velha estava agindo estranha. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para Alec mas parece que nem mesmo ele sabia. Decidindo não pressiona-la, ele apenas continuou sua conversa com o amigo. 

No final, todos estavam satisfeitos e quase dormindo. 

Harry apresentou à Charlie o quarto que ele ficaria durante sua estadia e se despediu dele. Quando ele colocou Celine em seu berço, ele pediu para Alec ir para o quarto dizendo que ele levaria Jane mais tarde. 

Assim que Alec saiu, Harry levantou as barreiras do quarto e sentou Jane em sua cama enquanto a abraçava. 

— Filhote, o que aconteceu para você ficar desse jeito? Foi algo que falei? 

— Não, papai, é só... — Ela parou antes de terminar. 

— Saiba que pode contar sempre comigo. Eu estou aqui. — Harry beijou os cabelos loiros e sedosos de sua filha e abraçou mais forte.

— Esse não é o momento... Posso apenas pensar mais um pouco? — Sua voz soava assustada e isso apenas contribuiu para o desespero do bruxo.

— Claro, leve o tempo que precisar.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo abraçados até que Harry a levou para o quarto que dividia com Alec, por escolha deles, pois o lugar tinha quartos o suficiente para toda a família Weasley e Lupin. 

Quando chegaram no quarto, Harry aconchegou Jane em sua cama e depois se levantou.

— Vocês desejam dormir? 

— Não, quero passar essa noite da biblioteca. — Alec respondeu.

— Eu quero descansar minha mente, pai. 

— Como queiram. 

Assim que Jane dormiu, ele beijou mais uma vez seus cabelos e depois deu úmbrico na têmpora de Alec antes de se dirigir para o seu quarto e tentar ter uma noite de descanso com as preocupações com sua filha mais velha. 

Ele só podia esperar até que ela lhe dissesse algo e desejava poder ajudar, seja qual for o problema.


	23. Capítulo 23

Os dias passaram e Harry podia afirmar calmamente que foram os melhores desde muito tempo. Mesmo sendo cansativo. Mas quando ele deitava na cama com todos os seus músculos doloridos, ele ainda agradecia pela vida maravilhosa que ele tinha. 

A tutoria de Marcus estava indo muito bem. Ele não era tão rápido quanto um vampiro, mas era mais rápido que um bruxo normal. Ele aprendeu a balancear sua alimentação bruxa e vampírica já que mesmo não sendo tão dependente do sangue, ele poderia se sentir fraco se não tivesse por um longo tempo. 

Com a alimentação adequada, a sua herança vampírica começou a consertar alguns erros em seu corpo. Tais como a desnutrição por conta dos Dursley, e aumento de poder em alguns presentes. 

Marcus logo voltaria para a Itália e Harry permaneceria na Inglaterra. 

Um sentimento estranho se alojou em seu peito e ele não sabia defini-lo muito bem. 

Era apreensão? Mas agora? Por quê?

Harry passou os últimos dois dias vivendo no automático. Jane e Alec cuidando da irmã e passando um tempo conhecendo sua nova família, não perceberam. Remus tão preocupado com sua esposa podendo entrar em trabalho de parto a qualquer momento, não percebeu. A família Weasley não vinha sempre em sua casa, então não puderam ver. 

Mas Marcus, bem... Harry era seu companheiro e ele percebeu o estado de Harry, mesmo não tendo o vínculo para lhe contar. A única dúvida que surgiu era, por que o garoto estava assim? 

Harry nunca respondia às suas perguntas e normalmente fugia assim que seu treinamento acabasse. Marcus não estava levando isso muito bem. Ele não queria forçar Harry a dizer algo, mas o menino parecia estar definhando por conta de alguma coisa e era Marcus que se definhava por isso. 

Era no final do treinamento. O sol já estava se pondo no horizonte. Harry se preparava para fugir da sala que usavam quando Marcus com sua velocidade correu em direção à porta e a trancou. 

— Não. Nós ainda não terminamos. 

— Mas você acabou de dizer que por hoje estava bom. 

— O treinamento sim. Mas não estou falando disso. Sente-se. Precisamos ter uma conversa séria. Quero explicações.

Contra a sua vontade, Harry sentou no sofá que tinha em um canto da sala. Sua mente corria procurando o que Marcus queria com ele. 

— Harry, acalme-se. Você está hiperventilando. — Marcus colocou uma mão no ombro do menino e começou a ajudá-lo a controlar a respiração.

Harry não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos em fúria e entrou em um ataque de pânico. Seus amigos sabiam lidar com ele. Marcus não. E o jeito que ele falou o assustou. Ele sentiu que estava em problemas sérios. Suas lembranças dos Dursley voltaram com tudo e ele estava assustado. 

Ele já era de maior, mas eles o mandariam de volta para os Dursley? Mas de acordo com os goblins, ele era um lorde e tinha algumas propriedades. 

Harry se soltou das mãos de Marcus e correu em direção a porta. 

— Por favor, deixe-me ir. Eu não fiz por mal. 

Marcus se assustou com as lágrimas e o desespero estampado no rosto do mago. O que estava acontecendo? O vampiro não sabia muito bem lidar com isso. 

— Harry. Sou eu. Por favor, relaxe. Não vou te fazer mal. — Ele tentou chegar perto de Harry com calma como se estivesse tentando se aproximar de um animal ferido e raivoso. 

— Mentira. Tudo mentira. NÃO! — Seus olhos eram o início de uma cachoeira. Seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas. 

Parecia que o mago havia se trancado em sua mente. Alguma lembrança de seu passado veio à tona. Ele tinha medo por ter sido a causa disso. Marcus se repreendeu mentalmente por ter falado com ele tão sério e frio. 

— Harry, pequenino. É Marcus. Não estou aqui para lhe fazer mal. Confie em minhas palavras. — O vampiro estava pronto para implorar se isso trouxesse o menino de volta. 

— Não. Não. Eu juro que não farei de novo, tio. Por favor. — Harry olhava para os lados assustado. Era como se Marcus não estivesse a sua frente. Isso era preocupante, pois significava que ele estava preso firmemente em sua memória. 

Marcus queria trazer Harry e queria resposta. A única forma de trazer um companheiro de volta era pela mordida, mas isso faria com que o menino respondesse a todas as suas perguntas e fizesse o que ele quisesse, sem filtro algum. 

O vampiro não queria isso. Mas tudo pelo bem de seu pequeno companheiro. 

O mais velho usando suas habilidades prendeu Harry em seus braços e colocou a cabeça de lado expondo sua garganta. Antes que o menino pudesse falar algo, ele mordeu, o acalmando e enviando sentimentos de segurança. 

O jovem ficou mole em seus braços enquanto sua respiração se acalmava. Ele foi inundado por bons sentimentos e seus olhos focaram novamente na sala. Ele não estava nos Dursley. Vernom não iria batê-lo. Dudley não o colocou em problemas. Petúnia não atiçou a raiva de Vernom a direcionando para ele. Ele estava no quarto de treinamento, em sua casa. Marcus o estava segurando e ele encontrou a paz naquele abraço. 

— Desculpe. — A névoa em sua mente se dissipou e ele inconsciente de suas ações, se aprofundou no abraço e respirou fundo, puxando o perfume do vampiro. 

— Não há o que desculpar. Eu fui o errado, não deveria ter falado naquele tom. — Ele respirou fundo. — Eu me preocupo com você e queria apenas conversar. O que sei sobre você é o que qualquer jornal sabe. — O vampiro apertou o menino mais firme e tentou relaxar sua mente. — Nós somos companheiros e eu quero dar uma chance a isso. 

— Essas semanas foram ótimas, Marcus. E fico feliz por estar dando certo até agora, mas há tanta dor na minha bagagem... Eu confio e você e quero me abrir, mas nem sei por onde começar... 

— Vamos fazer assim, hoje você vai relaxar e tirar um tempo apenas para você e eu fico com as crianças. Amanhã, se vice estiver se sentindo bem, podemos conversar. 

— Você não quer saber agora? — Harry perguntou olhando nos olhos de seu companheiro. Ele sabia muito bem o que a mordida significava.

— Não, meu pequenino. Eu quero que você me conte porque você quer. — Assegurou ao mais jovem. 

— Obrigado. — Bem mais tranquilo, ele ignorou tudo ao seu redor e relaxou seu corpo junto ao de seu companheiro. 

Marcus poderia ter o forçado a responder suas perguntas, ele o teria em suas mãos e a todos os seus segredos, mas ele respeitou. O coração de Harry se aqueceu com as palavras e a atitude de Marcus. 

Talvez isso realmente possa dar certo...


	24. Capítulo 24

Harry passou o dia relaxando. Ele não sabia que precisava disso até Marcus tomar as rédeas e colocá-lo para se acalmar durante o dia.

Tudo estava ótimo. Sua mente estava mais tranquila e seu coração estava em paz. Ele sentia que nada poderia tirá-lo dessa bolha calmante.

É claro que ele sentiu a falta de seus filhotes, mas ele confia em Marcus com as crianças e isso era o suficiente para seu coração saber que logo ele os veria. 

Quando o sol começou a se pôr, o bruxo decidiu descer finalmente e preparar o jantar. Então, com um sorriso no rosto, ele desceu as escadas cantarolando uma melodia que ouvira nos Weasley. Se ele se lembrava bem, era de Celestina Warbeck.

Chegando no primeiro andar, Harry percebeu o silêncio na casa. Não dando muita importância, sabendo que Marcus estava com seus bebês, ele seguiu para a cozinha. 

Ele abriu todos os armários e sua mão sempre pegava algum pacote ou alguma lata. Indo para a ilha da cozinha, onde ficava a pia e o fogão, ele puxou as panelas e todos os utensílios que ele precisaria. 

Com seu humor tão bom, a vontade de cozinhar chegou e ele decidiu fazer um banquete. 

Harry não gostava de fazer as tarefas nos Dursley, ele se sentia como um escravo. Mas a arte da culinária e da jardinagem o encantava e ele se sentia até mais relaxado enquanto fazia em sua própria casa. 

O bruxo sorriu assim que colocou a última travessa de comida na mesa. Antes que ele pudesse se questionar onde Marcus havia levado as crianças, ele foi surpreendido pelo som de suas vozes seguindo o cheiro da comida. 

— Parece que papai já fez o jantar. — Jane comentou. 

— O que será que ele fez hoje? — Foi Alec quem questionou. 

— Que tal vocês lavarem as mãos e se sentarem em seus respectivos lugares? 

Jane e Alec correram para a pia brigando para saber quem seria o primeiro. 

Marcus entrou sorrindo segurando Celine em seus braços. Essa imagem encheu seu coração de afeto e um sorriso lindo brincou em seus lábios. Harry sempre sonhara em ter uma família. Quando descobriu sobre Celine, isso lhe deu um pouco de esperanças. Claro, Cedric não estava mais aqui e ele sentia falta, mas o sonho não foi embora.

— Como foi o dia? 

— Relaxante. Obrigado por isso. Eu realmente estava precisando de um tempo só pra mim, mas quando estou com as crianças, elas vêm em primeiro lugar. 

Marcus assentiu e entregou a mais nova para Harry para que ele pudesse limpar as mãos da criança. 

Assim que todos se sentaram, Harry serviu cada um e esperou que eles dessem suas mordidas, tão ansioso para saber se seus pratos foram aprovados.

— Pai, você me impressiona, sempre. 

— Fico feliz por isso. — Harry sorri para seu filho. 

O jantar passou com histórias e risadas. O ar está tão leve que Harry não percebeu que já era o horário de colocar Celine para dormir. Assim que ele ia se levantar da cadeira, Jane colocou uma mão em seu braço. 

— Deixe que eu a coloque para dormir. Alec e eu vamos passar um tempo na biblioteca. 

— Claro... pode apenas trocá-la. Vou dar um banho nela amanhã cedo. 

Jane concordou e seguiu para as escadas com seus irmãos. 

Harry e Marcus silenciosamente, como em um acordo mútuo, guardaram a comida restante e lavaram tudo o que estava sujo. 

Harry fez chá para ambos e derramou uma poção no chá de Marcus para que ele pudesse beber sem problemas. 

Os dois se aconchegaram na sala. Harry em sua poltrona e Marcus em uma namoradeira.

O vampiro não queria pressionar o companheiro a dizer qualquer coisa, então esperou pacientemente que o outro tomasse a iniciativa. 

Harry sabia o que precisava contar, sabia por onde começar e sabia que se demorasse mais, sua coragem se esvairia. 

— Sabe, minha vida era "normal" até meus 11 anos de idade. Bem, parando para pensar em tudo o que já passei, acho que minha vida nunca fora normal, se compararmos com a definição dessa palavra conhecida por muitos outros.

Harry parou e tomou um gole de chá. Marcus sabia que era melhor não interromper, então permaneceu quieto no sofá. 

— Aos 2 anos, eu já sabia que não era amado, para ser sincero, nunca descobri o significado dessa palavra. Eu era apenas um bebê e já conhecia o lado ruim da vida. Aos 4 anos, eu fui obrigado a fazer as tarefas de casa como um escravo. Se eu conseguisse um copo de água e um pedaço de pão mofado, era muito. Eu recebia o privilégio de um banho apenas uma vez por semana. Escovar dente? Bom, eles não queriam gastar comigo. Se eu precisasse ir ao banheiro, devia ir para a floresta que circundava uma parte do bairro. 

O bruxo foi contando tudo o que ele passou e como foi a vida dele vivendo com os trouxas e logo depois ao chegar no mundo mágico. Os olhos de Marcus aumentavam em tamanho a cada palavra. Ele sentia a dor escorrer por cada palavra e isso só fazia com que sua vontade de proteger seu companheiro aumentasse ainda mais. Seu vampiro queria se soltar e acabar com aquelas vidas imundas, mas ele não conseguia sair do lugar sabendo que tinha muito mais para ser ouvido.

Horas se passaram, os horrores nas mãos dos parentes, as provações no mundo mágico... Como ninguém se preocupou em confirmar essas histórias? Os repórteres podiam afirmar que sabiam de tudo, mas vendo por outro lado, eles só sabiam aquilo que eles queriam. Herói do mundo mágico abusado? Pura invenção, ele com certeza fora mimado. 

Marcus sentia sua fúria subindo. Sua mente estava dividida em se vingar pelo seu companheiros e simplesmente confortar aquele coração tão machucado. 

Graças aos deuses o abuso não chegou a ser sexual. Mas infelizmente ele conheceu o abuso físico e psicológico. 

Quando Harry terminou, ele se sentiu exausto. Sua garganta doía pelas horas de falas e sua cabeça doía ao se lembrar de tudo o que passou. Mas seu coração estava bem e leve. 

No momento em que olhou para cima, ele esperava a pena naqueles olhos carmesins, mas a única coisa que viu foi amor, e isso já bastava para ele. O bruxo apenas queria ser confortado naquele abraço como havia sido no dia anterior. Parecendo que Marcus havia lido seus pensamentos, ele sentiu aquele corpo contra o dele e isso o levou rapidamente aos braços de Morfeu. 

O vampiro percebeu que o seu companheiro havia dormido, mas não queria sair daquela posição, e ele não queria entrar no quarto de Harry sem uma permissão expressa do próprio, então ele os arrumou em um sofá até que ficassem confortáveis. 

Ele esperaria seu companheiro acordar, mas sem pressa. Ele tinha tempo para planejar a vingança contra os trouxas.


End file.
